


Una Vida Juntos

by rodOO7



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:52:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 57,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rodOO7/pseuds/rodOO7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry y Louis se conocen desde pequeños. A lo largo de diversas situaciones descubren que su amistad es especial y que lentamente se convertirá en un amor fuerte y duradero...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 7 Años - Encantado de Conocerte

A las 8 de la mañana sonó su reloj despertador de Spider-Man. Un pequeño Harry de 7 años recién cumplidos abrió lentamente sus ojos y se enderezó en su cama con cobertor de Superman. El pequeño se estiró y bostezó perezosamente mientras se refregaba sus verdes ojos. Se puso sus pantuflas con forma de auto de carreras y se levantó de la cama en dirección al baño de su dormitorio. Hizo sus necesidades y posteriormente se lavó los dientes. Vio su rostro en el espejo y sonrió al ver como sus desordenados rulos estaban apuntando hacia distintas direcciones, haciéndolo ver gracioso. Salió de su pieza y bajó las escaleras, dirigiéndose a la cocina, donde su madre estaba sentada a la mesa leyendo una revista.

\- Buenos días, cariño –dijo Anne sonriéndole mientras lo acercaba para darle un cariñoso abrazo y un beso.

\- Buenos días, mami –correspondió Harry sonriendo de vuelta al momento que se sentaba en la otra silla.

\- ¿Qué te gustaría desayunar, cariño? –preguntó Anne levantándose para preparar algo de alimento.

\- ¡Helado! –respondió Harry animado.

\- Sabes que no puedes desayunar helado, bebé. ¿Te apetecen unos waffles? –preguntó su madre.

\- ¿Con helado? –preguntó Harry mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

\- Tal vez mañana, si te portas bien hoy cuando salgamos –contestó su mamá.

\- ¿Adónde iremos, ma? –preguntó Harry curioso mientras se ponía a jugar con dos pequeños autos.

\- Iremos a darle la bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos, cariño. ¿Recuerdas que te dije ayer? –dijo Anne preparando los waffles. – Se terminan de mudar hoy día a la casa de enfrente.

\- Ouh, está bien –dijo Harry en voz baja. - ¿Puedo llevar mis autos?

\- Por supuesto, cariño –respondió su madre riendo. – Podrás jugar con su hijo pequeño.

\- No quiero jugar con un bebé, mamá. Ya soy grande –dijo Harry refunfuñando.

\- No es un bebé, amor. Creo que tiene tu edad –dijo Anne divertida.

\- Oh, entonces supongo que está bien –aceptó Harry.

\- Cuando termines tus waffles te iré a bañar para que vayamos, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo su madre pasándole un plato con tres waffles y un vaso de jugo de naranja.

\- Okay, mami –respondió Harry empezando a comer.

**_Una hora más tarde_ **

\- ¡Harry, vámonos! –gritó Anne al inicio de las escaleras.

\- ¡Ya voy, ya voy! –gritó Harry de vuelta. - ¡Necesito saber cómo termina éste episodio!

\- Harry, los Power Rangers destruyen al gigante. Todos los capítulos son iguales –dijo su mamá.

\- ¡Espera un poquitín, mamá! –gritó Harry.

Luego de cinco minutos, el pequeño bajó corriendo las escaleras.

\- ¡Harry, no corras en las escaleras! –lo retó Anne.

\- Vale, me apuro o no me apuro, decídete, mamá –dijo Harry negando con la cabeza.

\- Okay, okay, no te apresures –dijo su madre.

\- Tú lo dijiste –comentó Harry bajando las escaleras en cámara lenta.

\- Okay, vamos chistosito –dijo Anne tomando la mano de su hijo.

Ambos salieron de la casa y cruzaron la calle para llegar a la casa de los Tomlinsons. Anne y Harry llegaron a la puerta y procedieron a tocar el timbre. Pasaron unos segundos y una mujer de similar edad a Anne abrió la puerta.

\- ¡Hola! –saludó la mujer con una sonrisa.

\- Hola, soy Anne. Y éste es mi hijo Harry –saludó Anne. Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja. – Somos los vecinos de la casa de al frente.

\- Oh, un placer conocerlos. Soy Jay. Pasen adelante –dijo Jay haciéndolos pasar a la casa. – Déjenme llamar a Lou. ¡Louis! ¡Baja un momento, cariño!

Harry miró inmediatamente hacia la escalera, donde se escuchaban rápidos pasos bajando. Un chico de la edad de Harry saltando. El pequeño se detuvo en el descanso de las escaleras y se acomodó la ropa para bajar lentamente el último tramo, recordando las instrucciones de su mamá de dar una buena primera impresión. El pequeño tenía el pelo castaño peinado hacia un lado, un poco de flequillo tapaba parte de su frente. Harry no pudo evitar fijarse en los hermosos ojos del chico. Jamás había visto ojos de un azul tan hermoso. Sonrió ligeramente al ver que tenía un auto de juguete en la mano. El chico se acercó donde su madre.

\- Lou, te presento a Anne y a su hijo Harry. Son los vecinos de enfrente –dijo Jay. Louis sonrió provocando que el corazón de Harry latiera un poco más rápido.

\- ¡Hola! Soy Louis, Louis Tomlinson –dijo el pequeño moviendo su mano.

\- Hola Louis. Eres un adorable jovencito. ¿Qué edad tienes? –preguntó Anne.

\- Siete añotes, señora –respondió Louis haciendo los números con los dedos de sus manos.

\- Igual que mi Harry. ¿Ves, te lo dije? –dijo Anne dirigiéndose a su hijo, el cual se sonrojó sin saber por qué.

\- ¡Oye! –dijo Louis notando los autitos que llevaba Harry. – Tienes autos de juguete. ¿Quieres jugar? ¿Quieres? Hey, ¿quieres?

\- Eh… S-sí –dijo Harry tímidamente. Louis sonrió.

\- ¡Pues, vamos! Tengo una pista de carreras en mi pieza –comentó Louis tomando la mano de Harry y tirándolo hacia las escaleras.

\- ¡Pórtate bien! –gritaron ambas madres al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Sí, mamá! –respondió Harry.

\- ¡No! –respondió Louis.

Louis seguía tirando la mano de Harry, lo que tenía muy feliz al rizado. Llegaron a la habitación del primero. Harry miró asombrado el desorden que había en la pieza de Louis. Juguetes tirados por el suelo, lápices, crayones, papeles. Encima de la cama de Louis, había un cartel que decía: “El Tommo eztubo aquí”.

\- ¿El Tommo? –preguntó Harry divertido. – Como en… ¿El Barto?

\- Es una larga historia, pero debes saber que Bart me copió a mí –dijo Louis frunciendo el ceño. Harry rio.

\- ¿Ésta es tu pista? –preguntó Harry acercándose a la pequeña pista de carreras en el suelo de la habitación.

\- ¡Así es! A veces me gusta poner soldaditos en medio de la pista para que los autos los atropellen –dijo Louis tranquilamente. Al ver la cara extrañada de Harry, añadió. – Sólo los soldados azules. No me gusta que sean azules.

\- ¿Por qué no te gustan los soldados azules? –preguntó Harry riendo.

\- Porque los soldados de Toy Story son verdes, Harry –dijo Louis como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- Tienes toda la razón, Louis –dijo Harry abriendo más sus ojos, dándose cuenta de la lógica realidad. El rizado asintió enérgicamente. – Botaré mis soldados azules a la basura.

\- ¡Hazlo! Pero primero puedes traerlos, los atropellamos y luego los botamos –dijo orgullosamente Louis.

\- ¡Perfecto! –dijo Harry dándole la mano a Louis.

\- Muy bien. Ahora juguemos –dijo Louis sentándose en el suelo y palmando el lugar a su lado para que Harry se sentara junto a él.

La mañana se pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para ambos chicos. Jugaron, saltaron, bailaron, e incluso dibujaron y pintaron. Realmente disfrutaron de la mutua compañía, hasta que sus madres los llamaron.

\- ¡Oh, no! Pero si recién estábamos empezando –dijo Louis horrorizado.

\- Le diré a mi mamá si nos podemos quedar un poco más –dijo Harry levantándose.

\- ¡Sí, sí, sí, sí! Hazlo –decía Louis saltando detrás de Harry.

Los chicos bajaron rápidamente las escaleras y corrieron hacia la sala de estar, donde estaban sus madres.

\- ¡Mamá, no me quiero ir aún! Recién empezamos a jugar –rogó Harry juntando sus manos.

\- Harry, llevan tres horas jugando –dijo Anne.

\- ¡Nada! –exclamó Louis levantando sus brazos.

\- Bueno, yo le estaba diciendo a Anne que estaría encantada si se quedaran a almorzar con nosotros –ofreció Jay.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Por favor, mamá. ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos? –preguntaba Harry.

\- Está bien –cedió Anne sonriendo.

\- ¡Sí! ¡Yujuuuuuu! –gritó Louis tomando de la mano a Harry y tirándolo nuevamente hacia las escaleras.

\- ¡El almuerzo está listo! ¡Lávense las manos y bajen a comer! –gritó Jay.

\- ¡Sí, señora! –gritó Harry.

\- ¡No, mamá! –gritó Louis.

El almuerzo se pasó muy rápido para los chicos nuevamente. Harry no hacía más que reírse por las graciosas muecas y gestos que hacía Louis. En poco tiempo habían terminado y ya era hora de que Anne y Harry se fueran.

\- Muchas gracias por todo, Jay –agradecía Anne frente a dos chicos tristes.

\- Ni lo menciones. Gracias a ustedes por venir a hacernos compañía –correspondió Jay.

\- ¡Mamá! ¿Puede Lou venir a nuestra casa mañana a jugar y almorzar? –preguntó un esperanzado Harry.

\- Por supuesto que puede. Si su mamá le da permiso –dijo Anne.

\- ¡Mamá, dame permiso! ¡Dame permiso! –exclamó Louis trágicamente.

\- Okay, Lou. Puedes ir –dijo Jay.

\- ¡Sí! Gracias, gracias, gracias –decía Louis abrazando a su madre.

\- Por cierto, Jay. Te quería dar mi número telefónico, por si acaso –dijo Anne.

\- Oh, muy bien. Buscaré mi bolso –dijo Jay. Las dos mujeres fueron a la sala de estar, dejando a los chicos en la entrada.

\- Harry… -susurró Louis de manera casi inaudible.

\- ¿Sí? –preguntó Harry mirando a Louis.

\- Yo quería saber… Ahm… -murmuraba Louis. Harry lo observó extrañado por la abrupta timidez que demostraba el chico ahora. En ningún momento de la mañana había sido tímido.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Lou? –dijo Harry.

\- Pues… Yo soy… Ehm… Nuevo en la ciudad y no… conozco a nadie… Y yo quería saber… Ahm… si quisieras ser mi… mejor amigo –terminó Louis rojo como un tomate. Harry sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¡Por supuesto, Lou! Me encantaría –dijo felizmente Harry antes de ser abrazado por Louis.

\- ¡Genial! Muchas gracias, Harry –dijo Louis soltando al rizado.

\- Muy bien, chicos. Despídanse, mañana se verán de nuevo –dijo Anne acercándose a los pequeños.

\- Adiós, Sra. Tomlinson. Gracias por todo. Adiós, Lou. Nos vemos mañana –se despidió Harry sonriendo.

\- Un placer, Sra. Styles. Hasta mañana, Harry –Louis se apresuró a darle un último abrazo a su nuevo amigo, siendo recibido gustosamente.

Anne y Harry se marcharon de la casa de los Tomlinson. Harry no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro. De la misma forma, Louis no podía quitar la sonrisa de su rostro tampoco. Era como si ambos chicos presintieran el largo futuro juntos que tienen por delante.


	2. 7 Años - Escuela

El pequeño Louis de casi 8 años se miraba en el espejo, contemplando su pálido rostro. Su flequillo hacia un lado cubría su frente. Vestía un colorido atuendo compuesto de ropa nueva. Sabía que debería sentirse feliz y emocionado. Sin embargo, no podía evitar el nerviosismo en su interior. Hoy era su primer día de colegio en la escuela de Holmes Chapel. Odiaba ser el chico nuevo. Todos lo mirarían y juzgarían. Sería un día deprimente. Los profesores le dirían Lewis y probablemente lo sentarían solo al final de la sala de clases. Sin embargo, abruptamente, esos pensamientos se detuvieron y dieron paso a uno mucho más motivante. Harry estaría con él.

Salió del baño y tomó su mochila. Bajó rápidamente la escalera ignorando los gritos de su madre diciendo que bajara más lento. Corrió hacia la cocina y se sentó a la mesa, donde su madre ponía un pequeño plato de leche con cereales.

\- Muero de hambre, mamá. No como hace años. Gracias –dijo Louis dándole un beso a su madre.

\- No exageres, Boo –respondió su mamá riendo. - ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te lleve a la escuela?

\- Segurísimo, ma. Estaré junto a Harry –dijo Louis con la boca llena.

\- ¡Come con la boca cerrada, Louis! –lo retó su madre.

\- Si eso quieres –dijo Louis antes de hacer chocar una cucharada contra sus labios cerrados, provocando que el contenido de la cuchara cayera en la mesa.

\- ¡Louis Tomlinson! –exclamó su madre.

\- Ya lo sé, lo limpiaré –dijo Louis saltando de su silla para buscar un paño de limpieza.

\- Y apresúrate en terminar tu desayuno. Ya va siendo hora de que vayas a la casa de Anne –dijo su mamá.

\- La casa de Harry, mamá –corrigió Louis.

\- La casa de Harry, muy bien –aceptó su madre, riendo.

\- Ya. Terminé. Ve a dejarme. ¡Ve a dejarmeeeeeee! –dijo Louis con voz de ultratumba.

\- Muy bien, cariño. Ya voy –respondió Jay siendo tironeada por su hijo.

Jay y Louis salieron de la casa para dirigirse a la casa de los Styles. Louis iba saltando alegremente. Cuando terminaron de cruzar la calle, Louis comenzó a correr velozmente hacia la puerta de entrada. Despreocupado, tropezó. Extrañamente sus pies se enredaron provocando la disparatada caída del chico. El pequeño Louis rodó y enterró su cara en el jardín de la casa de su amigo. Como si nada, despegó su rostro del césped, escupió algo de tierra y se levantó para correr nuevamente con velocidad. Jay, también acostumbrada a las caídas de su hijo, ni siquiera se molestó en preocuparse. En un segundo, Louis se encontraba golpeando la puerta.

\- ¡Harry! –gritaba Louis.

\- ¡Louis! No hagas tanto escándalo –exclamó Jay.

En menos de un minuto, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una Anne arreglándose para ir al trabajo. La mujer les sonrió y agrandó los ojos al ver el aspecto de Louis.

\- Hola, Jay. Louis, cariño, ¿qué te pasó? –dijo Anne preocupada.

\- Ahm… Nada. ¿Por qué? –preguntó Louis extrañado.

\- Acaba de darse de bruces contra tu jardín, Anne. Eso le pasó –dijo Jay arreglando el cabello de su hijo.

\- Oh. No fue nada. Solo un pequeño tropezón –le quitó importancia Louis.

\- ¡Lou! –gritó Harry mientras corría hacia la puerta a recibir a su amigo.

\- ¡Hazza! –exclamó Louis con una sonrisa que mostraba sus verdes dientes.

\- Te ves muy chistoso, Lou. ¿Qué te pasó? –dijo Harry riendo.

\- Caí y comí algo de pasto –respondió Louis algo sonrojado.

\- Ouh, ¿te hiciste daño? –preguntó Harry preocupado.

\- Nada de nada –dijo Louis mostrando orgullo.

\- Estupendo. Vamos, te limpiaré –dijo Harry tomando la mano de su mejor amigo y guiándolo al baño.

Ambas madres se miraron divertidas por la interacción de sus hijos. En un par de minutos, los chicos estaban de vuelta. Louis estaba torpemente arreglado, con un peinado partido al medio.

\- Ay, chicos. Ven, Lou. Te arreglaré –dijo Jay observando a su hijo.

\- Harry me peinó así –dijo Louis apuntando a su amigo.

\- ¡Mentira! Fuiste tú –dijo Harry negando con la cabeza y riendo.

\- Oh, no –dijo Louis.

\- Oh, sí –respondió Harry.

\- Okay, ya basta –dijo Anne. – Es hora de irnos, Lou.

\- Muy bien, señora Styles. Puedes irte, ma –dijo Louis mirando a su madre.

\- Está bien, Lou. Saldré con ustedes y me despido a la salida –respondió Jay.

Los cuatro se arreglaron y salieron de la casa. No obstante, al momento de separarse de su madre, Louis sintió algo de nerviosismo. Miró a su mamá.

\- Mami, ¿podrías ir tú también? –preguntó Louis algo temeroso. Anne y Jay se miraron y sonrieron, sabiendo que eso pasaría.

\- Por supuesto, cariño –respondió su madre.

Los chicos caminaban unos pasos delante de sus mamás. Cuando llegaron a una calle, los chicos esperaron a sus madres y se prepararon para cruzarla. Harry, sin darse cuenta, tomó la mano de Louis, quien lo miró algo extrañado. Al ver que el rizado se comportaba como si nada, Louis sonrió. Le encantaba cuando Harry tomaba su mano. Llegaron a la acera y los chicos se soltaron.

Caminaron un tramo más y Louis empezó a sentir dolor en su mano, la cual sujetaba su pequeña mochila en su espalda. Trató de reprimir los quejidos, pero su expresión lo delataba.

\- Tu cara está extraña, Lou. ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Harry.

\- Me duele mi manito –dijo Louis masajeando su muñeca.

\- ¡Oh, no! –dijo Harry abriendo mucho los ojos. – Tal vez te lastimaste cuando caíste en mi jardín.

\- Sí… -dijo Louis haciendo una mueca.

\- Pues, no creo que debas usarla. Dame tu mochila –dijo Harry tomando la mochila de Louis.

\- Pero, Hazza… Yo puedo llevarla –dijo Louis haciéndose el duro.

\- Nones. Yo lo haré –terminó Harry alejando la mochila de Louis. De pronto, al rizado se le iluminó la cara. - ¡Ouh, ya lo sé! Cuando estemos en recreo, te llevaré donde la señora de la enfermería. Ella puede curarlo todo.

\- ¡¿Todo?! –exclamó Louis abriendo los ojos.

\- Todo –asintió Harry. – Ya verás, Lou. Tu mano estará como nueva.

Los chicos siguieron caminando bajo la atenta mirada de sus madres. En unos minutos, llegaron a la escuela. Los chicos se despidieron de sus madres.

\- ¿Estás seguro que estás bien, cariño? –preguntó Jay a su hijo. Louis miró a Harry y sonrió.

\- Segurísimo, mami. Te quiero, nos vemos después de clase –dijo Louis antes de darle un beso y un abrazo a su madre.

Harry hacía lo mismo con su mamá. Los chicos se alejaron mientras sus madres los despedían con la mano. Los pequeños entraron a la escuela. Louis miraba todo a su alrededor con algo de miedo en sus ojos. El hecho de que fuera el chico nuevo lo atemorizaba. Vio algunos profesores con aspecto amable caminando por ahí. Miraba para todos lados dentro de la masa de estudiantes. Distinguió unas chicas mayores cuchicheando, un chico rubio de más o menos su misma edad comiendo tres bolsas de Cheetos y a su lado un chico con ojos de cachorro pidiéndole un poco, unos chicos mucho mayores que él jugando con un balón de baloncesto, a lo lejos divisó un solitario chico moreno de aspecto matón.

\- ¿Qué te parece, Lou? –preguntó Harry llamando la atención de su amigo.

\- Ahm… Estoy algo aterrado –reconoció Louis.

\- Oh, no te preocupes, Lou. Estaré contigo siempre –lo tranquilizó Harry.

\- Gracias, Hazz –habló Louis.

\- Vamos, nuestro salón está por aquí –dijo Harry mientras tomaba su mano nuevamente, provocando que Louis sonriera… nuevamente.

Los chicos avanzaron por un pasillo, acercándose a un salón que tenía la puerta abierta y una mujer de aspecto joven esperando para darles la bienvenida.

\- Ella es Miss Castle. Es la mejor maestra del universo –susurró Harry en el oído de su mejor amigo.

\- Harry, bienvenido a este nuevo año. ¿Quién es tu amigo? –preguntó amablemente la Sra. Castle.

\- Es mi mejor amigo. Es nuevo. Se llama--

\- Louis. ¿Verdad? –interrumpió la maestra ante la mirada atónita de los chicos.

\- ¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo supo? –balbuceó Louis.

\- Recuerdo algo de cuando tu madre vino a inscribirte –explicó Miss Castle.

\- Ah, claro. Miss Castle, ¿puede Lou sentarse conmigo? Porfis, porfis, porfis –rogó Harry.

\- Está bien, está bien. Ahora entren que ya casi es hora de empezar –dijo Miss Castle.

\- ¡Yey! Muy bien, gracias Miss –dijo Harry entrando al salón de clases junto con Louis. El rizado lo guió hacia su lugar en la sala.

\- Éste es el mejor lugar del salón. ¿Sabes por qué, Lou? –preguntó Harry presentándole su pupitre a su amigo.

\- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Louis con curiosidad.

\- Pues, porque yo me siento en él –respondió Harry arreglando sus cosas.

\- Ouh, pero por supuesto –dijo Louis riendo mientras arreglaba sus cosas junto a su amigo.

La clase se desarrolló de forma estupenda para Louis. Miss Castle lo presentó al resto de la clase y algunos compañeros hablaron amablemente con él, mientras Harry hablaba cosas geniales sobre su mejor amigo. En medio de la clase, Harry reparó en la pulcra caligrafía de Louis.

\- ¡Wow, Lou! Tu letra es muy bonita –dijo Harry asombrado.

\- Ouh… Ahm… Gracias –dijo Louis sonrojándose.

\- Es muy, muy, muy bonita. En serio –continuó Harry maravillado.

\- Okay, ya para. Además la tuya igual es… -Louis se detuvo al ver los garabatos que Harry tenía escritos en su cuaderno.

\- Es fea, lo sé –dijo Harry entristeciéndose.

\- ¡No! No lo es, es… entretenida. Como tú, Hazz –dijo Louis tratando de animar a su amigo. Harry sonrió levemente. – Además, tienes otras cosas bonitas tú, Hazza.

\- Eso no es cierto, Lou. Soy feito y algo torpe –dijo Harry bajando la mirada.

\- ¡No eres feo! Tus rizos son bonitos, y tus ojos son bonitos, y tus hoyuelos son bonitos… y adorables –listó Louis sonriendo.

\- Te quiero, Lou. Eres mi mejor amigo –dijo Harry sonriendo.

\- También yo, Hazza. Y también eres mi mejor amigo –dijo felizmente Louis.

El resto del día se pasó rápidamente para los chicos. En la escuela podían estar sin separarse por horas, lo cual fue muy divertido para ambos. Más tarde, en la noche, antes de dormir, Louis deseaba ansiosamente que llegara el otro día, para poder pasarlo junto a su mejor amigo.


	3. 8 Años - Nuevos Amigos

Harry miraba absorto la televisión. Sabía que debía preocuparse de tomar su desayuno. Sin embargo, no podía despegar los ojos de las aventuras de Finn y Jake. Fanático de Hora de Aventura, el rizado veía muy entretenido el programa de televisión, vestido con un sweater amarillo anaranjado con el rostro del perro Jake en su pancita. En su cabeza tenía un gorro con las orejitas del mismo perro aplastando sus rulos. Siendo día domingo, Harry tenía permitido tomar su desayuno en su dormitorio. Escuchó el ruido de la puerta principal abrirse, el sonido de una voz aguda saludar a su madre y posteriormente pasos correr subiendo la escalera. Un segundo después, Louis entraba saltando a la habitación de Harry.

\- ¡Lou! Que ya empezó el show –exclamó el rizado haciendo espacio en su cama para su amigo.

\- Lo siento, me atrasé buscando mi gorrito –respondió Louis saltando a la cama. El chico Tomlinson vestía shorts azules, una playera celeste y un gorro de color blanco. Ambos pequeños se turnaban los personajes de la serie.

Luego de unos minutos, el programa había terminado y los chicos estaban maravillados.

\- Ése fue el mejor capítulo de la historia histórica –dijo Harry.

\- Y del mundo mundial –asintió Louis. - ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

\- Ahm… ¿Saltar? –ofreció Harry sabiendo lo mucho que Louis disfrutaba estar en movimiento.

\- Okay –dijo Louis parándose en la cama. Harry se levantó también, preparándose para saltar, olvidando completamente que hacía unos minutos había tomado su desayuno. Los chicos se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a saltar y girar sobre la cama.

\- ¡Hey, Hazz! –preguntó Louis saltando.

\- ¡Dime! –dijo Harry haciendo lo propio.

\- ¡Este año no tendremos a Miss Castle como profesora, ¿verdad?! –cuestionó Louis.

\- ¡No! ¡Tendremos a Mister Cowell! –respondió Harry.

\- ¡¿Y qué tal es?! –preguntó Louis.

\- ¡Es simpático! ¡Es el tipo que ató tus cordones! –aclaró Harry.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Se veía amable! –dijo Louis.

\- ¡Lo es! ¡Y tendremos compañeritos nuevos! –anunció el rizado.

\- ¡¿Ah, sí?! ¡¿Y por qué?! –preguntó Louis curioso.

\- ¡Ahm…! ¡Creo que mezclan las dos clases del año pasado…! ¡Ehm…! Y sacan dos más, no lo sé. Algo así me dijo mi mami –explicó Harry.

\- ¡Ouh! ¡Creo que entiendo! ¡Tuvimos suerte de quedar juntos! –comentó Louis.

\- ¡Mucha, Lou! –concordó Harry.

\- ¡Mi mami supo que Danielle no ha dejado de llorar porque la separaron de Perrie! –dijo Louis.

\- ¡Ouch! ¡Ellas eran inseparables! –dijo Harry.

\- ¡Lo sé! ¡Como nosotros! ¡Creo que yo igual lloraría si me separaran de ti, Hazza! –confesó Louis.

\- ¡Aw, yo también, Lou! ¡Pero no tanto como Danielle! –gritó Harry.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Somos machos! –exclamó Louis riendo.

\- ¡Exacto! ¡Los más rudos y…! –Harry paró de saltar abruptamente.

\- ¿Qué tienes, Hazz? –preguntó Louis frunciendo el ceño al momento que Harry llevaba sus manos al estómago.

\- ¡Oh, no! –exclamó Harry antes de saltar de su cama y correr a toda velocidad a su baño.

El rizado apenas llegó al excusado vomitó todo lo que había desayunado. Louis abrió la puerta del dormitorio, llamó a la mamá de Harry y corrió hacia su amigo para ayudarlo. Dio pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda de Harry.

\- Tranquilo, Hazzacito –decía suavemente Louis.

\- Gra-Gracias, Lou –habló Harry.

\- ¿Qué desayunaste, Hazz? No puedo descubrirlo –dijo Louis mirando cuidadosamente el vómito de su amigo.

\- Ahm… Tostadas con mantequilla y jugo de manzana. Ah, y algunos cereales –dijo Harry.

\- Ah, ya veo. ¡Mira! Ahí están los cereales –exclamó Louis apuntando hacia dentro de la taza del baño.

\- ¿Louis? ¿Harry? ¿Qué pasó? –preguntaba Anne entrando al baño y acercándose a su hijo.

\- Creo que vomité –explicó Harry.

\- Eso ya lo veo, cariño –dijo su madre. - ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

\- Nada. Solo terminé mi desayuno y luego saltamos sobre la cama –dijo Harry sin inmutarse.

\- Harry, ¿qué te he dicho sobre moverte demasiado después de comer? –dijo Anne.

\- Ahm… ¿Que lo haga siempre? –preguntó el rizado haciendo reír a Louis.

\- Okay, okay. Ven, chistosito –dijo su madre llevándolo de vuelta a la cama. Anne arropó a Harry y lo acomodó.

\- Quédate calmado mientras te traigo algún medicamente para que tomes. Lou, ¿puedes vigilar que esté tranquilo? –preguntó Anne.

\- ¡Sí, señora! –exclamó Louis.

Anne salió del dormitorio dejando a los chicos solos. Louis se acostó al lado de Harry y comenzó a acariciar su cabello.

\- Pobre, pobre Hazzacito –decía Louis en voz baja.

\- Gracias, Lou –decía el pálido rizado.

\- No agradezcas, Harry –dijo Louis estirándose para dar un pequeño beso en los rulos de su amigo. Harry sonrió. Podría acostumbrarse a enfermarse si Louis lo cuidaría así.

**_Una semana después_ **

\- ¡Adiós, mamá. Adiós, señora Tomlinson! –gritaba Harry.

\- ¡Adiós, mamá. Adiós, señora Styles! –gritaba Louis.

Los chicos iniciaban otro año escolar. Ambos atravesaron las puertas de la escuela juntos y se dirigieron a su nuevo salón de clases. Al entrar al salón, los pequeños se fueron a sentar a su usual puesto, desde donde divisaban algunos compañeros que ya conocían, y otros nuevos. Vieron entrar dos chicos que Louis recordó haber visto en su primer día en la escuela. Lo que lo sorprendió fue ver que el chico rubio estaba comiendo tres bolsas de Cheetos nuevamente.

\- Psst, Harry –habló en voz baja Louis.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Harry inclinándose a su amigo.

\- Ése niño rubio. Lo vi en mi primer día de clases y estaba comiendo tres bolsas de Cheetos. ¡Igual que hoy! –exclamó Louis.

\- Lo sé. Todas las veces que lo veo está comiendo algo –coincidió Harry.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón –dijo Louis.

El chico rubio y el castaño que lo acompañaba se sentaron en los puestos delante de Harry y Louis.

\- Niall, tienes tres bolsas y yo solo quiero un Cheeto –pedía el castaño.

\- Argaghheghgh… Sólo me quedan unos pocos… -se excusaba Niall con la boca llena de Cheetos.

\- ¡Por favor! Ayer te di de mi almuerzo –le recordó el castaño.

\- Ahm… -Niall meditó durante unos minutos. Finalmente, metió la mano en una de sus bolsas y sacó un Cheeto. – Está bien, toma.

\- Gracias –dijo el chico tomando el Cheeto de los dedos anaranjados del rubio.

Harry y Louis miraban divertidos la situación. Luego de un rato, Niall terminó sus tres bolsas de Cheetos y las fue a botar a la basura. Cuando regresó a su asiento, bajo la atenta mirada de los tres otros chicos, escarbó en su mochila y sacó un enorme sándwich de pollo. Ésta acción provocó la incontenible risa de Louis, Harry y el castaño. Niall no se inmutó y se dispuso a comer su sándwich.

El resto del día se desarrolló con normalidad. En el recreo de almuerzo, Harry y Louis caminaban por los pasillos del colegio.

\- ¿Por qué hacen esto? Si saben que sólo comemos un sándwich –se quejaba Louis.

\- No lo sé. Mamá también puso un sándwich extra en mi mochila –comentó Harry extrañado.

\- Tal vez nos quieren pachoncitos para comernos –dijo seriamente Louis causando una involuntaria carcajada en Harry.

Los chicos iban riendo cuando algo llamó la atención de ambos. En unos escalones, estaban sentados Niall y su amigo Liam, como supieron que se llamaba cuando el profesor pasó lista, ambos luciendo una triste expresión en sus rostros.

\- ¿Vamos a ver qué les pasó? –preguntó Harry.

\- Sí, se ven muy mal –respondió Louis frunciendo el ceño.

A medida que se acercaban a los chicos, Harry y Louis notaron que Niall lloraba desconsoladamente y Liam trataba de calmarlo.

\- ¡Hola! –dijo Harry saludando con la mano. – Soy Harry y él es Louis. ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Hola, me llamo Liam. Un matón nos quitó nuestros almuerzos –dijo Liam triste y algo asustado.

\- ¡Oh, no! Eso es terrible –exclamó Louis sentándose junto a ellos.

\- ¿Cómo era el matón? –preguntó Harry.

\- Ahm… Un poco más alto que nosotros, su rostro estaba lleno de espinillas y granos –explicó Liam moviendo su mano en la espalda de Niall.

\- Espinillas Joe –susurró Harry asintiendo.

\- ¿Quién? –preguntó Louis.

\- Espinillas Joe. Es un chico bravucón, creo que va un año delante de nosotros. Le encanta robar los almuerzos de nosotros, los pequeños –dijo Harry enojado.

\- Es… muy m-malo –logró decir Nial a través de su llanto.

\- Que miedo –dijo Louis horrorizado. – Oigan, chicos. Mi mamá y la de Harry siempre nos mandan un sándwich extra para el almuerzo. ¿Los quieren?

\- ¿En… en serio? –preguntó Niall esperanzado mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

\- ¡Pero claro! –dijo Harry abriendo su mochila para sacar su sándwich mientras Louis hacía lo mismo. – Toma, Niall.

\- Y para ti, Liam –dijo Louis dándole su sándwich al castaño.

\- ¡Muchísimas gracias! –gritó Niall levantándose para abrazar a Harry y Louis.

\- Está bien, está bien –decía Harry riendo.

\- ¿Quieren ser nuestros amigos? –preguntó Louis sonriendo.

\- Me encantaría –dijo Liam felizmente al tiempo que Niall asentía con la boca llena de pan.

 Ése sería el comienzo de una interminable amistad para los chicos.


	4. 9 Años - Zayn

\- Lou, no creo que nos salvemos de esta –decía un asustado Harry, entrecerrando los ojos debido a la luz del sol pegando de lleno en su rostro.

\- Hazz, no seas pesimista. Podemos vencerlos –animó Louis mientras se arrimaba más cerca de su amigo.

Ambos chicos estaban escondidos detrás de un arbusto. En medio de ellos se encontraba una gran bolsa llena de globos de agua.

\- Me asomaré para tratar de ver dónde están escondidos –dijo Harry levantándose lentamente.

\- Ten cuidado, Hazz –susurró dramáticamente Louis.

\- Lo tendré –respondió el rizado inflando su pecho.

Harry asomó cuidadosamente su cabeza por sobre el arbusto. A simple vista no observó nada extraño a su alrededor. El patio trasero parecía desierto. Sin embargo, un segundo antes de esconderse nuevamente, Harry divisó parte de una rubia cabellera sobresaliendo de otro arbusto lejano.

\- ¿Y? ¿Hay moros en la costa? –preguntaba Louis tirando la playera de su amigo.

\- Creo que veo la cabeza de Niall, Lou –informó Harry estirando la mano hacia Louis, quien tomó dos globos de agua, le pasó uno a Harry y se incorporó quedando en la misma posición que su amigo. - ¿Lo ves?

\- Afirmativo –contestó Louis entrecerrando los ojos. – A las tres.

\- Okay. Uno… Dos… -los chicos contaban al mismo tiempo mientras se ponían en posición de lanzamiento. – Y… ¡Tres!

Antes de que los chicos lanzaran sus globitos, ambos sintieron varios proyectiles estrellarse en sus espaldas, dejándolos completamente empapados. Los chicos, sorprendidos, se giraron para quedar frente a Liam, quien parecía estar lanzando millones de bombas de agua. Harry y Louis comenzaron a lanzar globos hacia Liam, olvidándose de Niall, quien había salido de su escondite y ahora disparaba contra el acorralado equipo Tomlinson-Styles. Luego de recibir muchísimos globos, el rizado y su amigo se rindieron.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Mi trasero está empapado! –gritaba Louis enojado.

\- Lo sé, Lou. El mío también –murmuró Harry mientras se palpaba.

\- Dejen de quejarse y paguen –cantó un sonriente Niall, quien se acercaba con Liam.

\- ¡Pero…! –Louis abrió muchísimo los ojos, haciendo una trágica mueca de tristeza. – Pero… Pero… Es mi único chocolate relleno.

\- Pero debes pagar, Lou –razonó Liam sobando el brazo de Louis en un gesto compasivo, lo cual Harry no vio con buenos ojos. Disimuladamente, el rizado empujó lentamente a Liam para tomar su lugar.

\- Liam tiene razón, Boo. Los apostamos –terminó Harry.

\- Está bien… -masculló Louis, dirigiéndose al interior de la casa a buscar el chocolate de Harry y el de él. Luego de unos minutos, el castaño salió con dos paquetes, los cuales entregó reacio a sus dos amigos.

\- ¡Delicioso! –exclamó Niall con ansia. Harry miró a su mejor amigo y vio como intentaba reprimir un puchero.

\- Chicos, ¿qué tal si entramos a jugar videojuegos? –sugirió Harry.

\- ¡Genial! –gritaron Niall y Liam, mientras Louis asentía levemente.

\- Muy bien, adelántense. Le preguntaré algo a mi mami. Voy enseguida, Boobear – aseguró Harry al ver la cara cuestionadora de Louis.

\- Okay –respondió su amigo desanimado.

Entraron a la casa. Los tres chicos subieron las escaleras hacia la pieza de Harry, mientras el rizado fue a la cocina a hablar con su mamá.

\- Oye, mamá –empezó Harry, al acercarse a su madre, quien estaba cocinando la cena para su hijo y sus invitados.

\- Dime, cariño –respondió Anne.

\- ¿Me das cinco libras? –preguntó Harry mirando expectante a su mamá.

\- ¿Para qué las quieres, hijo? –inquirió su madre.

\- Es que… Lou y yo apostamos nuestros chocolates en una guerra de globos de agua con Niall y Liam y perdimos y Lou está muy triste porque realmente quería comer su chocolate y yo quiero comprarle otro –explicó rápidamente el rizado.

\- Aw, muy bien, cariño, trae mi bolso –respondió Anne enternecida.

\- ¡Yupi! Gracias, mamá –dijo Harry antes de salir corriendo de la cocina en busca del bolso.

Luego de que su madre le diera las cinco libras, el pequeño Harry salió de la casa y caminó un poco hasta la tienda más cercana. Compró el chocolate y volvió deprisa a su hogar. Entró de un golpe y subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Los tres chicos estaban esparcidos en la cama de Harry jugando juegos de video. El rostro de Louis se iluminó al ver llegar por fin a su amigo. Harry se sentó cerca de él y espero a que terminara su turno de jugar. Cuando fue turno de Niall y Liam, el rizado se sentó al lado de Louis.

\- Lou, cierra tus ojos –dijo Harry sonriéndole ampliamente a su mejor amigo, quien sin dudarlo los cerró inmediatamente. Harry puso el nuevo chocolate en sus manos, haciendo que Louis abriera los ojos, quedando maravillado ante la delicia que estaba delante de él.

\- ¡Chocolate relleno! –gritó Louis, provocando que Niall y Liam se giraran a mirar. Louis les hizo una mueca mostrando la lengua y se volvió hacia Harry. – Hazza, eres el mejor amigo en la historia. ¡Te quiero!

\- No es nada, Boo. Yo también te quiero –respondió Harry, abrazando a su amigo.

\- Ven, ven, Hazz. Come conmigo –dijo Louis tirando a Harry para que se acostara junto a él para compartir su chocolate.

Más tarde, cuando los chicos no respondían al llamado de Anne para cenar, ella fue a verlos. Al abrir la puerta del dormitorio de su hijo se encontró con los cuatro chicos durmiendo profundamente. Estaban exhaustos luego de su ardua batalla. Liam estaba tirado en el suelo con el control en la mano, Niall estaba igual en el suelo apoyado en la cama con un trozo de chocolate derritiéndose cayendo de su babeante boca. Y Louis estaba acostado en la cama, cómodamente acurrucado en los brazos de Harry, quien también dormía plácidamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**_En la escuela_ **

\- ¿Qué opinas tú, Lou? ¿Quién ganaría? –preguntó Liam. El castaño estaba sentado junto a Niall, frente a Harry y Louis en una mesa del comedor de la escuela, mientras comían su almuerzo.

\- Ahm… ¿De qué están hablando? –preguntó Louis desconcertado.

\- ¡¿Por qué nunca pones atención a lo que hablamos, Tommo?! –cuestionó Niall escupiendo algo de su comida.

\- Lo siento. Me… distraje un poco –respondió Louis sonrojado. No admitiría que se quedó embobado observando como hablaba Harry, el cual lo miraba con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- ¿Quién ganaría en una pelea entre Superman y Thor? –repitió Liam.

\- Ehm… Thor es el del martillo, ¿verdad Haz? –preguntó Louis algo avergonzado.

\- Sí, Lou –respondió el rizado divertido a su mejor amigo.

\- ¿Y cuál elegiste tú, Hazza? –preguntó Louis.

\- Thor –respondió Harry sonriendo.

\- Yo igual opino eso –terminó Louis.

\- ¡Já! Eso es 3 a 1, Niall –celebró Liam.

\- ¡No es justo! ¡Louis ni siquiera sabe qué respondió! –acusó Niall.

\- ¡Sí lo sé, Niall! ¡Thor está en la Liga de la Justicia! –gritó Louis.

\- Los Vengadores –susurró Harry.

\- ¡Eso! Los Vengadores –afirmó Louis enojado.

\- El voto de Louis no debería contar –dijo Niall causando que Louis le mostrara la lengua.

\- Bueno, entonces es 2 a 1, igual pierdes –dijo Harry.

\- Como sea… -refunfuñó Niall.

Los chicos continuaron comiendo animadamente su almuerzo. No obstante, se vieron interrumpidos por el ruido de una fuerte caída seguido de varios murmullos de sorpresa. Los chicos dirigieron su mirada hacia el lugar de lo sucedido. En medio del comedor, Espinillas Joe, el bravucón más temido de la escuela, se levantaba del suelo con el rostro rojo de vergüenza.

\- Psst, Daniel. ¿Qué sucede? –susurró Liam a un compañero cercano.

\- Espinillas Joe resbaló con una servilleta o algo así. Creo que derramó su jugo en los pantalones –respondió Daniel calladamente.

\- Ouh, que vergonzoso –dijo Liam.

\- ¡¿Quién es Louis Tomlinson?! –gritó estruendosamente Espinillas Joe.

El corazón de Louis se detuvo al tiempo que sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo se esfumó dejándolo frío como un iceberg. El aludido llevó su mano a sus bolsillos notando que el pañuelo bordado por su madre ya no estaba.

\- Lou, ¿por qué gritó tu nombre? –susurró Harry, cuyo rostro estaba blanco como un papel. Lucía incluso más asustado que Louis.

\- Mi pañuelo. Debe haberse caído y ahora Espinillas Joe resbaló con él –explicó Louis al borde de las lágrimas.

\- Diablos, tenemos que salir de aquí –afirmó Harry.

Debido a que la mayoría de los estudiantes en el comedor estaban de pie, fue fácil para los cuatro chicos escabullirse agachados fuera del salón.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Louis? –preguntó Liam asustado.

\- ¡Es mi pañuelo! ¡Mi pañuelo lo hizo resbalar! –chilló Louis sin poder contener el inminente puchero en sus labios. Las lágrimas de miedo amenazaban con salir. – Creo que vomitaré.

\- ¡No perdamos la calma! Lou, tranquilízate. No dejaremos que te haga daño –dijo Harry. – Tenemos que escondernos, rápido.

\- ¿Qué tal la biblioteca? No irá ahí –ofreció Niall.

\- Perfecto. ¡Vamos! –dijo Harry tomando la mano de Louis para comenzar a correr hacia el escondite.

Los cuatro chicos se apresuraron en llegar a la biblioteca. Entraron silenciosamente y se dirigieron sin pensarlo a la sección de Historia bíblica. Nunca nadie iba ahí.

\- Lou, fue un placer conocerte –dijo dramáticamente Niall.

\- ¡Niall! No lo asustes. Tranquilo, Boo. No pasará nada –dijo Harry abrazando a su amigo.

\- No, tiene razón, Harry. No saldré vivo de esta escuela –susurró Louis en brazos de Harry.

\- ¿Ha visto un grupo de enanos entrar aquí? –se escuchó una voz escalofriante venir desde la entrada de la biblioteca.

\- ¡Mierda! Sabe que estamos aquí –masculló Louis asustado.

\- Lou, dijiste… -empezó a decir Harry.

\- ¡No me importa si dije una mala palabra, Haz! –susurró enojado Louis.

\- Separémonos. Niall, tú y Liam vayan al otro lado de la biblioteca. Yo y Louis nos moveremos por éste. Boten libros para que el ruido lo atraiga. Nosotros haremos lo mismo –finalizó Harry.

\- Okay, has visto demasiadas películas –dijo Liam.

\- Cállense y hagan lo que digo. Me asomaré para tratar de verlo –dijo Harry antes de girarse para dar de bruces ante el pecho de un chico más alto que él. El rizado levantó la vista, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el rostro del chico. Espinillas Joe.

\- ¿Quién es Louis Tomlinson? –preguntó amenazante Espinillas Joe.

\- No lo conocemos –respondió Harry inmediatamente.

\- ¡¿Quién es… Louis Tomlinson?! –preguntó el furioso bravucón.

\- ¡Ya te dije que no…! –Harry fue interrumpido cuando Espinillas Joe arrojó el pañuelo a su cara.

\- Es la última vez que preguntaré… ¡¿Quién es Louis Tomlinson?! –gritó Espinillas Joe.

\- Yo soy Louis –dijo Louis, al tiempo que Harry se levantaba del suelo.

\- Lou… -trató de detenerlo Harry.

\- ¿Es tuyo ese ridículo pañuelo? –preguntó Joe.

\- Sí… sí –respondió Louis temblando notoriamente.

\- Resbalé frente a toda la escuela… Y derramé mi jugo en mis pantalones… ¿Por culpa de tu estúpido pañuelo de niñita? –gruñó Espinillas Joe.

\- ¡Hey! No le digas así –gritó Harry enojado.

\- ¿Defiendes a tu noviecita? No te preocupes, me ocuparé de ti cuando acabe con ella –dijo Espinillas Joe riendo.

Lo siguiente que vieron los chicos fue como Espinillas Joe levantó su puño y lo dirigió hacia Louis, quien fue rápidamente protegido por Harry al ponerse delante de él. El puño de Espinillas Joe golpeó fuertemente el estómago del rizado, causando que cayera de rodillas al suelo ante la horrorizada mirada de sus tres amigos.

\- ¡Hazza! –gritó Louis arrodillándose al lado de su amigo.

\- Eso es sólo el comienzo, pequeño idiota –sonrió Espinillas Joe.

\- ¡Hey, tú! –se escuchó una voz detrás del bravucón.

Los presentes dirigieron su mirada hacia el dueño de la voz. Un chico moreno, del mismo grado que Espinillas Joe. Era el chico más misterioso de la escuela. Su comportamiento rudo atraía la mirada de todas las chicas de su clase. Y decían los rumores más alocados… que tenía un tatuaje.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Malik? –escupió Espinillas Joe.

\- Quiero que dejes a esos chicos en paz –gruñó Zayn.

\- ¿Y por qué haría eso? –preguntó Joe.

\- Porque no te han hecho nada. Porque son menores que tú. Y lo más importante. Porque te patearé el trasero si no lo haces –amenazó Zayn.

\- Pues, que así sea, maldito idiota –dijo Espinillas Joe antes de arrojar un feroz puñetazo al rostro de Zayn, quien fue más ágil y rápidamente lo esquivó. El moreno respondió de la misma forma con un golpe directo a la nariz de Espinillas Joe. El bravucón cayó al suelo, cubriendo su ensangrentada nariz.

\- Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de estos chicos, desearás no haber nacido –terminó Zayn.

Espinillas Joe asintió levemente antes de salir corriendo de la biblioteca. Zayn se acercó a los chicos y se arrodilló al lado de Harry y Louis.

\- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Zayn al rizado.

\- Sí… creo que sí. Me duele mi pancit-- Ahm… mi estómago –se corrigió el rizado para parecer un poco más rudo frente a Louis.

\- Se te pasará en un par de horas –dijo Zayn ayudándolo a levantarse.

\- Tú eres Zayn, ¿verdad? El chico misterioso –preguntó Niall asombrado.

\- Supongo que sí –respondió Zayn riendo.

\- ¿Por qué nos ayudaste? –preguntó Liam.

\- Porque parecen buenos chicos. Además, odio cuando el idiota de Joe molesta a los más pequeños –reconoció el moreno.

\- Bueno, pues. Muchas gracias –sonrió Louis.

\- No hay de qué, amigos –dijo Zayn ocasionando que cuatro pares de ojos brillaran. Así es, son amigos del chico rudo y misterioso.

**_Luego de la escuela_ **

Harry y Louis caminaban tranquilamente hacia sus casas. Louis miraba ocasionalmente a su amigo, quien llevaba una mano en su estómago.

\- ¿Haz? –preguntó Louis.

\- ¿Sí, Lou? –dijo Harry.

\- ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Louis.

\- Me dieron un puñetazo en el estómago, Lou –respondió Harry riendo.

\- Ugh, lo sé. Fue una pregunta estúpida –dijo Louis.

\- Jaja, está bien, Boo –lo tranquilizó Harry.

\- Hazza… -dijo Louis deteniendo a su amigo.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Lou? –preguntó el rizado.

\- Ahm… Sólo… Gracias… Por lo de hoy –dijo Louis sonrojándose como un tomate.

\- Pero no te pude defender como Zayn –dijo el rizado bajando la mirada.

\- Pero recibiste un golpe por mí, Haz. Y me protegiste hasta el final –dijo Louis.

\- Y lo haría otra vez, Lou –sonrió Harry.

\- Te quiero, Hazz –dijo Louis abrazando a su amigo con fuerza.

\- Yo también te quiero, Boo. Mucho –respondió Harry con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.


	5. 10 Años - Buenas Noches, Hazza

\- ¡Niall, ya comiste cuatro trozos de pizza! –gritó Louis arrojando una servilleta a la cara del rubio.

\- ¡Déjame! ¡Hay dos pizzas enteras más! –se defendió Niall arrojando la servilleta de vuelta. Louis sonrió.

\- Lo sé, sólo me gusta molestarte cuando comes –rió Louis.

\- Siempre habrá comida suficiente para ti, Niall. No te preocupes –habló Liam palpando el hombro de su amigo.

Los tres chicos estaban en la cocina de la casa de Harry devorando pizzas y bebiendo Coca-Cola. El rizado había invitado a sus amigos a una pijamada. Zayn entró a la cocina al tiempo que Niall terminaba su quinta rebanada de pizza.

\- Fui al baño de Harry. ¿Por qué tiene patitos de hule? –preguntó el moreno mientras se sentaba junto a los chicos.

\- Yo creo que son simpáticos –dijo Louis encogiendo los hombros.

\- ¿Dónde está rulos, por cierto? –preguntó Zayn.

\- Salió con su mamá a rentar algunas películas –respondió Liam.

\- ¡Y palomitas de maíz! –dijo ansiosamente Niall. – No puedo esperar, muero de hambre.

Tres pares de ojos lo miraron de manera condescendiente. El rubio sólo se encogió de hombros. En ese momento, Harry y su madre regresaron a la casa.

\- ¡Contemplen! –exclamó Harry poniendo varios DVDs sobre la mesa.

\- ¡Wow! ¿Qué películas trajiste? –reaccionó Niall acercándose a las películas. - ¡Oh sí, tenemos que ver Batman!

\- ¡Toy Story 3! –gritó Liam sonriendo.

\- ¡Harry Potter! –sonrió Louis tomando la película.

\- Y al final, podemos ver ésta –dijo Zayn sonriendo maliciosamente. Los demás chicos dirigieron su mirada hacia el moreno, que sostenía un DVD de Pesadilla en la calle Elm.

\- ¡Woah! ¡Sí! ¿Quién se atreve? –preguntó Niall.

\- ¡Yo! Y debemos apagar las luces –ofreció Liam entusiasmado.

\- ¡Genial! Será escalofriante ¿verdad, Lou? –dijo Harry.

\- Claro. Muy escalofriante –respondió Louis fingiendo una sonrisa.

**_Media hora más tarde_ **

\- Ugh, creo que comí demasiada pizza –se quejaba Niall mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá de la sala de estar.

\- No me digas –dijo Liam.

\- Deberías controlarte más, Niall. ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien? –preguntó Anne, dirigiéndose a la cocina. - ¿Te preparo una taza de té?

\- No, gracias, señora Styles. ¿Cree que las palomitas estarán listas pronto? –preguntó esperanzado el rubio causando la risa de Anne.

\- No tienes remedio, Niall –rio Harry.

\- Muy bien. Entonces, ¿quiénes dormirán en la pieza de visitas? –preguntó Anne.

\- Lou puede dormir en mi cuarto, ma –informó inmediatamente Harry, sonriéndole a su mejor amigo, quien no tardó en devolver la sonrisa.

\- Entonces, los chicos y yo podemos tratar de dormir en el cuarto de invitados –finalizó Zayn.

\- ¿Tratar? –preguntó Liam.

\- Jeje, ya veremos si podemos luego de ver Pesadilla –aclaró Zayn. El moreno, al ver un destello de preocupación en la cara de Louis, decidió calmarlo. – Bah, sólo estoy bromeando.

**_Dos horas después_ **

\- ¡Wow! Gatúbela sí que es bellísima, ¿verdad? –comentó Zayn.

\- Sí que lo es. Y mira esa moto. ¿Por qué no puedo tener una moto así? –se quejó Niall.

Los chicos estaban esparcidos en la cama de Harry. En medio de ellos, se encontraba un gran bowl lleno de palomitas.

\- Y quiero ese batimóvil. ¿Por qué no puedo tener un batimóvil? –habló nuevamente el rubio.

\- No lo sé, Niall. Guarda silencio –lo calló Harry.

\- También quiero esa nave. ¿Por qué no puedo tener esa nave? –dijo Niall.

\- Porque la llenarías de comida y no podría volar. ¡Cállate, Niall! –lo reprendió Louis. El rubio se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos.

\- Quiero el traje de Batman –musitó nuevamente Niall.

\- ¡Cierra la boca, Niall! –gritó Liam.

**_Una hora después_ **

\- Eres un mago, Harry. ¿Un qué? Un mago. Y apuesto que serás el mejor –susurraba un absorto Louis los diálogos de la película.

\- Louis, lo estás haciendo de nuevo –dijo Niall enojado.

\- Lo siento –se disculpó Louis encogiéndose en su puesto.

\- Yo creo que es genial que te lo sepas, Boo –susurró Harry en el oído de su amigo.

\- Gracias, Hazza –respondió Louis sonriendo con un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Quién es Angus Dumblimore? –preguntó Niall.

\- ¡Albus Dumbledore! –corrigió Louis riendo. – Es el director de Hogwarts.

\- ¿Y quién es Howard’s? –preguntó el rubio.

\- Cállate y ve la película, Ni –comentó Harry riendo.

**_Dos horas después_ **

-  _¡Yo soy tu amigo fiel!_  –cantaba Liam sin contenerse.

\- Liam, por el amor de Dios, la canción terminó hace rato –gruñó Zayn.

\- ¡Es pegajosa! –se disculpó el castaño.

\- No, no lo es. Deja de cantar –replicó Niall aburrido.

\- Está bien –respondió Liam desanimado.

\- ¿No crees que deberías ya dejar de ver esta película con esos muñecos de Buzz y Woody? –cuestionó Louis entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Y no sabías que mi mamá rentaría esa película. ¿Andas siempre con ellos? –preguntó Harry.

\- Me niego a responder esa pregunta. Quiero seguir viendo la peli. Ya cállense –respondió Liam avergonzado.

Los otros cuatro chicos rieron.

**_Una hora después_ **

\- No te duermas. ¡No te duermas, maldita sea! –gritó Niall lanzando palomitas de maíz a la televisión.

\- ¡Niall, cállate! ¡Me asustas! –gritó Zayn.

\- Tal vez deberíamos dejar de ver esta película, ¿saben? –aconsejó Harry.

\- No puedo. Mis compañeros me harán preguntas y sabrán que no la vi. Debo mantener mi ruda reputación –explicó Zayn.

\- Muy bien, dejen de hablar. Me pone más nervioso –habló Liam.

Los chicos se mantuvieron en silencio por varios minutos. El viento soplaba con fuerza en el exterior de la casa de Harry.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! –gritó Niall escandalizado.

\- C-creo... que fue el v-viento... –respondió un incómodo Liam.

Fuera de la habitación se escuchó el golpe de una puerta.

\- ¡Ah! ¡No! ¡No! ¡Hay alguien allá afuera! –gritó Niall agitando los brazos.

\- Es mi mamá, Ni. Creo que fue al baño –lo tranquilizó Harry, quien se veía igualmente asustado.

\- ¿Cuándo terminará esta maldita película? –se quejó Zayn.

Luego de un rato que se hizo eterno para los chicos, la película llegó a su fin.

\- Okay, Harry, necesito que tu mamá me dé pastillas para no dormir –dijo Niall poniéndose de pie.

\- Ya vamos, Ni. De todas formas no podremos dormir por el miedo –dijo Liam.

\- Exacto. Ese Freddy está loco si cree que me atrapará esta noche –anunció Zayn.

\- Okay. A lavarnos los dientes y a la cama, chicos. Buenas noches, Harry. Buenas, Lou –se despidió Liam saliendo de la habitación.

\- Adiós, chicos –dijeron a coro Zayn y Niall, siguiendo a Liam.

\- Adiós –se despidieron Harry y Louis.

Los chicos salieron del cuarto dejando a los mejores amigos solos. Harry se dirigió a su closet para sacar su pijama mientras Louis hacía lo propio con su mochila.

\- Gracias por traer Harry Potter, Hazz –dijo Louis dirigiéndose al baño para cambiarse.

\- Sé que es tu favorita, Lou –sonrió Harry mientras se sacaba su ropa.

Luego de unos minutos, Louis salió del baño en el momento en que Harry arreglaba el colchón al lado de su cama. Louis se apresuró a ayudar al rizado.

\- Deja, yo lo hago, Hazza –ofreció Louis.

\- Olvídalo, Boo. Eres mi invitado –respondió Harry mientras ambos terminaban de arreglar la cama temporal de Louis. Una vez que terminaron, los dos chicos se acostaron y se dispusieron a dormir.

\- Buenas noches, Hazz. La pasé muy bien hoy –dijo Louis.

\- Yo igual la pasé muy bien, Lou, porque viniste. Buenas noches, Boobear –dijo Harry antes de apagar la luz en su mesita de noche.

Louis cerró sus ojos y se propuso tratar de dormir. Sin embargo, sabía que sería una tarea difícil. Cada dos minutos se removía en las sábanas. Sentía su cuerpo helado y cada vez que abría los ojos le parecía ver una escalofriante sombra acechándolo. El pequeño Louis estaba asustado.

El viento que soplaba fuertemente fuera de la casa no hacía más que empeorar su situación, ya que ocasionaba que objetos como hojas y pequeñas piedrecillas golpearan la ventana de la habitación de Harry. Pero por supuesto, en la mente de Louis aquellos sonidos sólo podían pertenecer a la mano de Freddy Krueger tratando de meterse a la casa.

A medida que pasaban los minutos, el sueño de Louis aumentaba. No obstante, por mucho que lo deseara, no podía quedarse dormido. Maldijo en su mente el momento en que decidió ver la película. Trató de pensar en la escuela, trató de pensar en comida, trató de pensar en Toy Story. Pensar en Harry Potter sirvió un rato. Se dio cuenta que Harry Potter tiene los ojos verdes, al igual que Hazza. Sonrió al pensar en su amigo. Luego recordó que él trajo la película del demonio.

\- Estúpido Harry –susurró el molesto Louis en la oscuridad.

\- ¿Dijiste algo, Lou? –se escuchó desde la cama del rizado.

\- No, nada –contestó rápidamente Louis. - ¿Qué haces despierto, Hazz?

\- Me duele un poco mi estomaguito –mintió Harry. El rizado sabía que su amigo no podía dormir. – Creo que comí demasiadas palomitas.

\- Ah, sí… Creo que yo también –dijo Louis.

\- ¿Por eso no puedes dormir, Boo? –cuestionó Harry.

\- Eso creo –murmuró Louis.

Un rápido flash de luz iluminó brevemente el cuarto del rizado, seguido de un fuerte estruendo que removió toda la casa se escuchó en el exterior causando que Louis saltara en su colchón.

\- ¿Q-qué… f-fue eso? –habló Louis atemorizado.

\- Creo que fue un trueno –respondió Harry, quien también se había exaltado.

\- H-Harry… -dijo lentamente Louis.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Lou? –preguntó su amigo.

\- C-creo que estoy… un poquitín, s-sólo un poquitín… a-asustadito –reconoció Louis.

\- ¿Sólo un poquitín? –rio Harry.

\- Hazza, no me molestes o subiré a golpearte –amenazó Louis.

\- Sólo bromeo, Lou. Ahm… ¿Quieres subir y acostarte aquí conmigo? –ofreció Harry.

\- ¿Podría? En serio, creo que me ayudaría a dormir –admitió Louis sonrojándose.

\- Claro, súbete –finalizó Harry haciéndose a un lado.

Su amigo no tardó en desarroparse y subirse a la cama de Harry. Ambos chicos se acomodaron juntos.

\- ¿Está bien? –preguntó Harry.

\- Sí, creo que sí. Gracias, Hazz –dijo Louis quedando frente a frente con su amigo de rulos.

\- No hay de qué, Boobear –respondió Harry mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

Louis se arropó hasta el cuello con las sábanas e inconscientemente se posicionó más cerca de su amigo.

\- ¿Necesitas abracitos, Lou? –medio bromeó Harry riendo.

\- Cállate, Hazz –replicó Louis fingiendo haberse ofendido. Con su pie dio una pequeña patadita a las piernas de Harry.

\- ¡Ouch! Lou, te empujaré de vuelta a tu colchón –amenazó Harry tomando los brazos de su amigo.

\- ¡Hazz! Suéltame o patearé tus partecitas privadas –dijo Louis riendo.

\- Okay, okay –dijo Harry sonriendo. – Será mejor que durmamos. Debe ser muy tarde.

\- Tienes razón. Buenas noches, Hazza. ¡Y no me abraces! –dijo Louis.

\- Buenas noches, Lou. Tranquilo, no lo haré –respondió Harry.

Sin embargo, Louis no se quejó cuando minutos después Harry lo atrajo hacia sí mismo con sus brazos. De hecho, el anteriormente asustado chico se acurrucó lo mejor posible en el abrazo de su amigo. Ambos chicos durmieron con una sonrisa esa noche.


	6. 11 Años - Te Quiero

\- ¡Cinco minutos más! ¡Sigan trotando! –gritó el profesor de educación física en el gimnasio de la escuela.

Los dos grupos de la edad de Harry y Louis estaban en clase de gimnasia. Todos los estudiantes debían trotar por 10 minutos alrededor de la cancha de baloncesto. El rizado y su mejor amigo conversaban mientras fingían trotar cuando el profesor los miraba.

\- Muy bien. ¿Y qué causó que Estados Unidos se involucrara? –preguntó Louis a su amigo.

\- Ahm... Lo sé, lo sé, no me lo digas… -pensó Harry mientras caminaba.

\- ¡El ataque a Pearl Harbor! –gritó Liam al momento que los pasaba junto a Niall. Ellos sí estaban trotando.

\- ¡Ya lo sabía, Liam! –exclamó enojado el chico de rulos.

\- Hazza, ¡ponme atención! –lo reprendió Louis con un pequeño codazo. – Ups, el profesor, Hazza.

Los chicos se dispusieron a trotar durante siete segundos, para luego detenerse y seguir caminando cuando el profesor desvió la mirada.

\- Okay, ¿y cuándo fue el ataque a Pearl Harbor? –continuó Louis.

\- Ehm… 1941… -respondió Harry inseguro.

\- ¿Qué mes? –sonrió Louis.

\- Diciembre… -continuó el rizado.

\- ¿Y día? –preguntó Louis.

\- ¡El 7! –exclamó Harry sonriendo.

\- ¡Eso es! –lo felicitó su amigo. – Okay, ahora dilo todo de nuevo, pero caminando de espaldas.

\- Muy bien –accedió Harry al instante sin cuestionar las ocurrencias de su amigo.

\- Comencemos. ¿Dónde empezó todo? –preguntó Louis.

\- ¡Alemania! –respondió Harry.

Los chicos siguieron con el estudio de Harry por varios minutos. En un momento de distracción, Louis no vio que Harry, sin mirar, se dirigía directamente hacia una chica que estaba detenida delante de él. Inevitablemente, el rizado chocó contra ella, causando que ambos cayeran al suelo. Louis, recordando lo dicho por su madre sobre ser un caballero, se dirigió rápidamente donde la chica para ayudarla, provocando que Harry sintiera una pequeña punzada de celos. Lou era SU amigo, no el de ella.

\- Lo siento, no te vimos. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Louis acercándose a la compañera, que sobaba su pie.

\- Creo que me torcí el pie –respondió la pequeña.

\- Ouch. Vamos, te llevaré donde el profesor para que vayas a la enfermería –dijo Louis ayudando a la chica a ponerse de pie.

\- Está bien, gracias –respondió la muchacha.

Harry, aún en el suelo, observó toda la escena con los ojos entrecerrados. Y decidió que no le agradaba esa tonta chica.

\- Soy Louis, por cierto –dijo Louis mientras caminaba con el brazo de la chica sobre sus hombros.

\- Un gusto. Yo soy Eleanor –respondió ella.

**_Más tarde_ **

\- Ahora no te muevas, pequeña –dijo la veterana enfermera de la escuela mientras aplicaba una crema en el pie de Eleanor.

\- Está bien –dijo Eleanor en voz baja haciendo una leve mueca de dolor. Louis, al verla, tomó la mano de su nueva amiga.

\- Muy bien, descansa tu pie un rato. Iré a llenar tu reporte –informó la enfermera saliendo de la sala.

\- ¿Te duele mucho? –preguntó Louis.

\- Algo. Pero bueno, creo que ella hace lo que puede. No es Madame Pomfrey –dijo Eleanor con una pequeña risa. Louis abrió mucho los ojos.

\- ¿Te gusta Harry Potter? –preguntó Louis emocionado.

\- ¡Me encanta! Son mis libros y películas favoritos –respondió la chica.

\- ¡Lo mismo digo! ¿Cuál es tu personaje favorito? –cuestionó Louis.

\- Hermione, ¡porque es la chica más inteligente y genial del mundo! –gritó Eleanor.

\- Sí, en realidad lo es –asintió Louis con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¿Y cuál es tu personaje favorito? –preguntó Eleanor.

\- Es Harry. Porque… me recuerda a mi Harry –dijo Louis sonrojándose.

\- ¿Tu Harry? –preguntó Eleanor. Louis rio.

\- Es mi mejor amigo. Se llama Harry, Harry Styles –respondió Louis.

\- ¿El que me botó? –Eleanor entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¡Fue un accidente! Lo hice que hablara de la Segunda Guerra Mundial caminando hacia atrás –explicó Louis avergonzado. – Así que es mi culpa, en realidad.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste caminar hacia atrás? –se extrañó la chica.

\- Pensé que sería divertido. Yo le iba diciendo si había algo detrás o no, y justo cuando no estaba mirando tropezó contigo –narró Louis. – El también cayó, debería ver como está.

\- Pero no se veía lastimado –atajó Eleanor.

\- También debo seguir ayudándolo a estudiar –murmuró Louis.

\- ¿Podrías acompañarme hasta que llegue la enfermera? –pidió Eleanor. Louis lo pensó, después de todo se lo debía.

\- Está bien, supongo que puedo –accedió Louis sonriendo.

Para cuando llegó la enfermera con el reporte de Eleanor, ya era hora del almuerzo. Louis acompañó a Eleanor a su casillero para sacar su almuerzo y posteriormente fueron a buscar el de él. Los dos se dirigieron hacia el comedor, donde había ya una considerable cantidad de estudiantes. Louis divisó a lo lejos la cabeza rizada de su mejor amigo. Harry estaba almorzando junto a Zayn, Niall y Liam, en una mesa con sólo cuatro puestos. Al verlo, los tres chicos hicieron gestos saludándolo, excepto su mejor amigo, quien miraba enojado su plato de comida. Louis se giró hacia su amiga.

\- Eleanor, ¿puedo comer contigo? –preguntó Louis.

\- Claro, ven, mis amigas están por allá –respondió Eleanor antes de tomar a Louis del brazo para guiarlo.

Harry vio el gesto y, sin saber por qué, comenzó a clavar brutalmente su comida con el tenedor. Sus tres amigos lo observaron sorprendidos.

\- Rulos, ¿estás bien? –preguntó Zayn tocando el hombro de su amigo.

\- ¡Estoy bien! –masculló Harry enojado antes de empujar su plato. – Ya no tengo hambre.

\- Estupendo –dijo Niall para luego tomar el plato de Harry y ponerlo al lado del suyo. Harry sonrió levemente.

\- ¿Qué pasa con Louis, Harry? –preguntó Liam.

\- No me interesa. Está con su novia –dijo Harry haciendo una mueca de asco.

Zayn miró a Liam sonriendo y arqueando las cejas. El castaño le devolvió el gesto, indicando que pensaba lo mismo. Niall sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

**_Más tarde_ **

Louis y Eleanor, junto a sus amigas se dirigían al pasillo donde se encontraban sus salas de clases.

\- Mi reporte dice que puedo salir temprano del colegio si alguien me acompaña, Lou. ¿Quieres salir después del examen? –ofreció Eleanor. Louis lo pensó.

\- Creo que prefiero quedarme e irme con Haz más tarde. Gracias de todas formas, El –respondió Louis.

Los chicos entraron a sus salones. Al entrar, Louis notó que Harry no estaba en su puesto usual. El chico estaba sentado con Nick, otro compañero. Ambos chicos, dolidos, prefirieron ignorarse completamente. Louis fue a sentarse a su puesto, solo. Y al momento de terminar su examen se dirigió rápidamente fuera de la sala de clases, bajo la atenta mirada de Harry, para irse junto a Eleanor.

Eleanor salió de clases y se sorprendió al ver a Louis fuera de la sala esperándola.

\- Pensé que esperarías a Harry –dijo Eleanor.

\- No lo haré. Él no se sentó conmigo –dijo un muy enojado Louis.

\- Está bien… -comentó Eleanor frunciendo el ceño. - ¿Vamos?

\- Muy bien –masculló Louis.

Los chicos salieron del colegio y comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia sus casas. A mitad del camino, decidieron detenerse en un parque para pasar un poco el rato.

\- ¿Y hace cuánto conoces a Harry? –preguntó Eleanor.

\- Hace… cuatro años –respondió Louis.

\- Guau, mucho tiempo –comentó Eleanor sorprendida.

\- Lo sé. Harry fue el primer chico que conocí cuando llegué a esta ciudad –dijo Louis sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

\- Oh, qué tierno –dijo la chica.

\- El día que lo conocí jugamos todo el día con nuestros autitos y soldaditos –habló Louis sonriendo ampliamente, mientras sus ojos brillaban demostrando un evidentemente intenso cariño. Luego comentó orgullosamente. – Desde ese momento nos hemos visto casi todos los días.

\- Son muy cercanos, ¿verdad? –dijo Eleanor.

\- Somos los mejores amigos del mundo –afirmó Louis como si fuera obvio.

\- ¿Sólo amigos? –preguntó Eleanor.

\- Ahm… ¿De qué hablas? –Louis frunció el ceño.

\- Lou, creo que debemos hablar seriamente –dijo Eleanor sonriendo.

**_Mientras, en el colegio_ **

Harry salió de la escuela junto con Niall y Liam.

\- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir a jugar a mi casa, Haz? –ofreció Liam.

\- Habrán chocolates –le recordó Niall sonriendo.

\- Está bien, chicos. Sólo quiero ir a mi casa –respondió Harry.

\- Okay, Harry. Nos vemos mañana –se despidió Liam mientras Niall agitaba su mano.

Los chicos emprendieron su camino en la dirección contraria a la de Harry. El rizado se echó su mochila al hombro y empezó a caminar hacia su casa. Pocas veces había tenido que recorrer ese camino él solo, y lo odiaba. Sentía demasiado la falta de su mejor amigo.  _“Estúpido Louis y su estúpida novia”_ , pensó el rizado enojado.  _“¿Por qué fue a verla primero a ella? Yo soy su amigo. ¿Y por qué tuvo que llevar a la enfermería a su novia? ¡Yo soy su amigo! ¿Y por qué tuvo que almorzar con su novia? ¡Yo soy su novio!”,_ ante este último pensamiento Harry abrió los ojos como platos y se detuvo.  _“Estúpido Louis, hace que me equivoque”_ , pensó el rizado. Trató de estar enojado con Louis, en serio trató, pero no pudo. Lo único que quería era a su mejor amigo a su lado. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que caminaba directamente hacia un profundo charco de lodo. Inevitablemente, el rizado resbaló cayendo fuertemente en el charco. Harry se enderezó quedando sentado en el barro. Toda su ropa, su mochila, su cara y su cabello estaban totalmente cubiertos de sucio lodo. Miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie mirando su embarazoso accidente y lo que vio no le gustó para nada. A lo lejos, en el parque, pudo ver a su mejor amigo riendo con esa estúpida chica. Sin darse cuenta, el rizado tenía lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.  _“Te odio, tonto Louis. Y también a tu fea novia”_ , pensó mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y se levantaba para correr hacia su casa.

**_Mientras, en el parque_ **

\- El, estás loca. Harry es mi mejor amigo. Nada más –repetía Louis.

\- Louis, ¡ya deja de decir eso! –exclamó Eleanor.

\- ¡Es la verdad! –gritó Louis.

\- Louis, escúchame. ¿Por qué duermes con Harry cuando ves una película de terror? –preguntó Eleanor.

\- Porque... Porque me hace sentir seguro... Sé que Harry nunca dejaría que me pase algo... –dijo lentamente Louis.

\- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? –cuestionó Eleanor.

\- Verde... Verde esmeralda –contestó Louis sin pensarlo.

\- ¿De qué color son los ojos de Harry? –sonrió Eleanor.

\- Verde... –respondió el chico frunciendo el ceño. – Pero eso no significa que me guste Harry.

\- ¡Lo tengo! Imagina esto, Lou. No digas nada, sólo imagínalo: Harry te presenta a su novia –dijo triunfante Eleanor.

\- Ahm... Pues... –Louis frunció aún más el ceño. El semblante en su rostro cambió drásticamente a medida que imaginaba la incómoda situación. Su cara reflejaba profunda meditación. Abrió mucho los ojos en el momento en que la realidad lo golpeó. – Eleanor...

\- Sí, ¿querido Lou? –respondió Eleanor.

\- Creo... que tienes razón... –musitó el chico.

\- Entonces, dilo. Vamos –apremió su amiga.

\- Estoy enamorado de Harry –reconoció Louis sonriendo. Rápidamente su sonrisa se desvaneció y murmuró tristemente. – Estoy enamorado de Harry.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Eleanor.

\- Él no está enamorado de mí –comentó Louis triste.

\- Yo no creo eso, Lou –Eleanor palpó su hombro.

\- Él sólo me ve como su amigo, El –replicó Louis.

\- Pronto verás que eso no es verdad –sonrió Eleanor.

**_Más tarde_ **

Louis llegaba a su casa. Antes de entrar, miró al frente hacia la casa de Harry. Luego de pensarlo unos instantes, decidió ir a hablar con él. Cruzó la calle y golpeó la puerta principal. Luego de unos minutos, la puerta se abrió revelando a un Harry con manchas de lodo en su rostro y cabello, y su ropa toda embarrada. En adición, sus ojos se veían lastimosamente rojos.

\- ¡Cielos! Hazza, ¿qué te pasó? –exclamó Louis preocupado.

\- Nada que te importe –masculló el rizado mirando para abajo.

\- ¿Por qué me hablas así? –respondió Louis dolido.

\- ¿Y tú por qué no estás con tu novia? Tu fea novia –preguntó Harry de vuelta.

\- ¿Mi novia? ¿Quién…? ¿Eleanor? –cuestionó Louis. Harry asintió enojadamente. – Eleanor no es mi novia, Harry.

\- ¿Y por qué pasaste todo el día con ella? –preguntó el rizado.

\- Sólo quise compensarla por haberla botado. Se torció el pie, ¿sabes? Por nuestra culpa –explicó Louis.

\- Ouh… Creo que está bien. Pero pudiste haberme dicho. Creo que me sentí un poco abandonado –murmuró Harry.

\- Oh, Hazza, lo siento mucho. Tienes razón –dijo Louis acercándose a su amigo para tocar su brazo.

\-  Entonces… ¿ella no es tu novia? –preguntó Harry levantando la mirada.

\-  Absolutamente no. Ni tampoco es mi nueva mejor amiga. Sólo es una amiga. Como Niall, Liam y Zayn –dijo Louis con una media sonrisa.

\- Está bien. ¿Y qué tanto hablaste con ella? –curioseó Harry haciéndose a un lado para que Louis entrara a la casa.

\- Ahm… Cosas… Ehm… -Louis balbuceó sonrojándose. – Cosas que… sólo podía hablar con una chica…

\- Oh, okay. Creo que entiendo –dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

\- Muy bien. ¿Entonces estamos bien, rulitos? –preguntó Louis codeando a su amigo.

\- Sí. Estamos bien –dijo Harry dándole una media sonrisa.

\- Hazz, quiero que sonrías bien –pidió Louis.

\- No quiero –dijo Harry girando su rostro.

\- ¿Porfis, porfis? –preguntó Louis fingiendo un puchero.

\- Aish, okay –dijo Harry antes de dejar ver una amplia sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes.

\- Así me gusta, Hazza –dijo Louis riendo. – ¿Y… qué te pasó?

\- Ahm… Luché con un atemorizante perro salvaje –dijo Harry asintiendo con los ojos cerrados.

\- Ah, ¿y la verdad? –preguntó Louis entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Caí… en un charco… de lodo –reconoció Harry sonrojándose.

\- Oh, Haz. Lo lamento. Iré a dejar mi mochila, saludar a mi mami y luego te ayudaré a que te limpies, ¿okay? –ofreció Louis.

\- Okay –dijo Harry sonriendo. Amaba tener a su mejor amigo de vuelta.


	7. 12 Años - Yo También

\- ¡Mamá! ¿Cuánto falta? ¡Esto apesta! –se quejaba Harry mientras caminaba al lado de su madre en el centro comercial.

\- Sólo unos cuantos trámites más, cielo –prometió su madre.

\- ¡¿Unos cuantos?! Mamá, eso mismo dijiste hace un rato. Y no me digas cielo –dijo Harry rechinando los dientes al decir lo último.

\- Está bien. Por qué no vas a dar un vistazo al cine mientras yo termino, ¿okay? –propuso Anne.

\- Está bien –dijo Harry desanimado.

El chico se separó de su madre y emprendió camino a la sección del cine que se encontraba dentro del centro comercial. Al llegar, el rizado se dispuso a observar los carteles para las películas que estaban dando. Luego, fue a mirar los eventos y estrenos prontos a lanzarse. Hubo un póster específico que atrapó su atención en el segundo en que lo vio, por lo que Harry corrió rápidamente a verlo de cerca. Su rostro se iluminó al leer lo que decía. En dos semanas, el cine reestrenaría una versión nunca antes vista de Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal. La sala de cine estaría decorada y los asistentes podían ir disfrazados. La sonrisa de Harry se amplió al imaginar a Louis cuando se enterara. Sin pensarlo, Harry se dirigió a la boletería.

\- ¡Hola! –exclamó el rizado frente a la chica de la boletería.

\- ¿Qué quiere? –contestó la visiblemente aburrida chica.

\- Quiero dos tickets para Harry Potter. Los mejores asientos, no me molesta pagar más –dijo Harry sonriendo orgullosamente.

\- Todos los asientos cuestan lo mismo –respondió la chica.

\- ¡Genial! –dijo Harry sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué asientos quiere? –preguntó la chica.

\- ¡Los mejores! –respondió el rizado.

\- ¿Cuáles exactamente? –preguntó la chica.

\- Acabo de decirle que quiero los mejores –dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡Están en la pantalla! –exclamó la chica exasperada apuntando a la pantalla de su computador.

\- Oh, está bien –murmuró Harry. El chico tocó los asientos que quería en la pantalla y luego dirigió su mirada expectante a la chica.

\- ¿Cómo paga? –preguntó la muchacha.

\- Eh… ¿Con dinero? –respondió el desorientado rizado.

\- ¿Efectivo? –preguntó la chica.

\- Efectivamente –dijo Harry sonriendo. La chica se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

\- ¿Con billetes? –preguntó de vuelta tratando de mantener la calma.

\- Oh. Entonces, sí –respondió el rizado.

\- Son diez libras –informó la muchacha.

\- Ahm… Tengo seis –dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

\- …

\- …

\- …

\- Me iré –dijo Harry retrocediendo lentamente.

El rizado fue rápidamente a buscar a su madre y la arrastró hacia el cine. Luego de que ella comprara los tickets, el rizado presionó insistentemente para que se fueran del centro comercial. No podía esperar para contarle a Louis.

**_Más tarde_ **

Harry golpeaba la puerta de la casa de su amigo. Luego de unos segundos, Jay abrió la puerta ya sabiendo quién era.

\- Hola, Harry. ¿Cómo estás? –saludó Jay amablemente.

\- Muy bien, señora Tomlinson. ¿Y usted? –contestó Harry sonriendo.

\- Muy bien, también. ¿Qué necesitas? –preguntó Jay seriamente.

\- Oh… Ahm… Yo… -balbuceó el rizado desprevenido.

\- Sólo bromeo, querido. Louis está arriba, pasa –dijo Jay riendo.

\- Oh, jaja. Qué chistoso, señora Tomlinson –dijo Harry fingiendo una risa.

El rizado entró a su segunda casa y se dirigió al cuarto de su amigo. Sin molestarse en tocar, Harry entró a la habitación. Louis estaba tirado boca abajo en su cama, escribiendo en su cuaderno.

\- ¡Hazza, detente! Estoy terminando –anunció dramáticamente Louis.

\- ¡Okay! –dijo Harry quedándose absolutamente quieto con un pie levantado y la boca abierta.

\- Haz… -dijo Louis riendo antes de volver a escribir rápidamente en su cuaderno. Luego de un par de minutos, cuando Harry ya estaba perdiendo el equilibrio, Louis cerró su cuaderno. - ¡Listo!

\- Uf, muy bien –dijo Harry volviendo a moverse. Luego, saltó y se tiró en la cama junto a Louis.

\- ¿Cómo estás, Haz? –preguntó Louis mirando a su amigo.

\- Súper, ¿y tú? –preguntó de vuelta el rizado.

\- Mmm, estoy bien –dijo Louis encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Oye, Lou? –dijo Harry acostándose boca arriba cruzando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

\- ¿Sí? –dijo Louis posicionándose al lado del rizado.

\- ¿Qué tan buen amigo crees que soy? –preguntó Harry sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

\- Ahm… ¿Un muy buen amigo? –preguntó Louis frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Sólo eso? –exclamó Harry abriendo los ojos.

\- Ehm… ¡El mejor amigo de todo el mundo existente! –gritó Louis sonriendo.

\- Okay, muy bien. ¿Y cuánto me quieres? –preguntó Harry.

\- Eh… -Louis se puso nervioso. – Mucho…

\- ¡¿Sólo eso?! –exclamó Harry fingiendo molestia pero sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.

\- Uhm… ¡Te quiero más que a nada en el mundo! –dijo Louis sonrojándose como un tomate.

\- Eso está mejor –dijo Harry asintiendo.

\- Te amo… -dijo Louis en un murmullo casi inaudible.

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó Harry.

\- ¡Nada! –negó Louis con la cabeza sonriendo. - ¿Y por qué me preguntas todo esto?

\- Pues… Sólo digamos que “alguien” va a invitar a otro “alguien”… -empezó Harry señalándose a sí mismo y a Louis. - …al cine a ver algo espectacular.

\- ¡Oh! ¡¿Qué veremos?! –preguntó Louis emocionado.

\- Mmm, no lo sé. ¿Sabes? Escuché que reestrenarán Harry Potter 1. Una versión exclusiva, ¿sabes? Con disfraces, ¿sabes? –contó Harry haciéndose el desinteresado. Louis estaba estupefacto.

\- Harry… No juegues conmigo… -balbuceó Louis con los ojos abiertos como platos.

\- Oh, no lo hago, Lou –dijo Harry sonriendo mientras le mostraba los tickets a su amigo.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! –gritó Louis saltando sobre Harry provocando que ambos cayeran de la cama.

\- ¡Lou! –exclamó Harry riendo mientras estaba siendo apretado fuertemente por su amigo.

\- ¡Haz! ¡Eres el mejor, mejor, mejor, mejor, mejor! –decía Louis abrazando a su mejor amigo.

\- Okay, okay. Gracias –decía Harry contagiándose de la felicidad de Louis.

\- ¡Harry, te amo! –decía Louis mientras daba un sonoro beso en la mejilla de Harry.

\- ¡Louis! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Jay entrando a la pieza preocupada.

\- ¡Mira, mamá! ¡Mira lo que tiene Harry! –dijo Louis corriendo hacia su madre para mostrarle los tickets.

\- ¡Guau! Con razón estás vuelto loco –respondió Jay sonriendo mientras miraba cómo los ojos de su hijo brillaban de la emoción y los de Harry lo miraban con adoración y cariño.

**_Dos semanas después_ **

\- Vamos, Haz, diles que se apuren –se quejaba Louis al lado de su amigo.

\- No puedo hacer eso, Lou –comentó Harry riendo.

Los chicos se encontraban haciendo la fila para entrar a ver la película. Ambos habían ido disfrazados. Harry estaba disfrazado con el uniforme de Hogwarts, más específicamente, el de la casa de Gryffindor, rojo y dorado. Los rulos sobre su cara dejaban entrever una cicatriz con forma de rayo pintada en su frente. Debajo de esto, unos lentes redondos adornaban los verdes ojos del rizado. Louis no podía mirar a su amigo por mucho tiempo, de otra forma comenzaba a babear.

Louis, por otro lado, vestía un uniforme similar, pero con distintos colores. El de él era de Slytherin, verde y plateado. En adición, el chico se había puesto una peluca rubia platinada, la cual estaba completamente peinada para atrás.

\- Creo que somos los mejores vestidos, Hazza. Claro que sí –dijo Louis entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraba a la gente delante y detrás de ellos.

\- ¿Qué importa eso, Lou? –sonrió Harry.

\- Mucho, Haz, mucho. Mira ése tonto disfraz de elfo. Qué horror –comentó Louis.

\- ¡Es sólo una niña pequeña, Lou! –replicó Harry.

\- No importa, nos vemos mejores que ella –finalizó Louis. Su cara cambió de orgulloso a emocionado, nuevamente. - ¿Crees que muestren muchas escenas nuevas?

\- Um, deberían. De otra forma, sería una estafa reestrenarla –habló Harry.

\- Pues, no importa. ¡No puedo creer que esté aquí disfrazado esperando para ver Harry Potter nuevamente! –exclamó Louis dando pequeños saltos.

Harry no había dejado de sonreír en todo el tiempo que llevaban esperando. El brillo que aparecía en los ojos de Louis cuando hablaba sin parar sobre la película era algo que mantenía a Harry maravillado.  _“Quiero que sus ojos siempre brillen así de felicidad”,_  pensó Harry múltiples veces. Ocasionalmente, mientras Louis parloteaba sobre el film, Harry se encontraba absorto observando cómo se movían los finos labios de su amigo. No fueron pocas las veces que tuvo que agitar su cabeza y darse una cachetada mental para despertar del ensueño causado por la atrayente boca de Louis.  _“Quiero darle un besito… No es extraño, ¿verdad? Es perfectamente normal querer dar un pequeño besito a los labios de tu mejor amigo… Estoy loco”_ , eran los pensamientos del rizado.

\- Harry, ¿me estás escuchando? –preguntó un irritado Louis.

\- Lo siento, Lou. Me distraje –murmuró Harry avergonzado.

\- Pues no te distraigas, estoy hablando cosas muy importantes, Hazza –medio bromeó Louis.

\- Está bien, Lou. No volverá a pasar –dijo Harry sonriendo. Louis le sonrió de vuelta.

\- Muchas gracias, Haz. Por todo esto –dijo Louis tocando el brazo de su amigo.

\- No hay nada que agradecer, Lou. Adoro verte feliz –respondió Harry con cariño.

En ése momento la fila comenzó a avanzar, lo que Louis agradeció, ya que de esa forma Harry no pudo ver el evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Una vez que pudieron entrar, los chicos se dirigieron a comprar el bote más grande de palomitas y dos bebidas. Luego, fueron calmadamente a la sala de cine, ya que los asientos estaban reservados.

Ya dentro de la sala, los chicos buscaron sus puestos y fueron a sentarse.

\- ¿Quieres tener tú las palomitas, Lou? –ofreció Harry.

\- Está bien –aceptó Louis tomando el bote

Luego de minutos que parecieron interminables para Louis, las luces dentro de la sala fueron apagándose hasta que quedó en completa oscuridad. La película comenzó.

Harry, habiendo ya visto la película varias veces con Louis, se vio fácilmente aburrido. En esos momentos, el rizado prefería mirar a Louis, quien con genuino interés por lo que sucedía en la pantalla grande, movía los labios susurrando los diálogos una escena tras otra.

Luego de media hora, pasó algo que los chicos no olvidarían por un buen tiempo. En lo que para Louis fue considerado como una maniobra absurdamente cliché de parte del destino, el castaño metió su mano dentro del bote de palomitas en el momento justo en que el rizado hacía lo propio. Harry tomó completamente la mano de Louis dentro de la suya, hecho que detuvo el corazón de ambos chicos. El rizado se paralizó por varios segundos. Luego de salir de su trance, Harry dio un pequeño apretón a la mano de su amigo e incómodamente alejó la suya del bote murmurando una disculpa.

\- E-Está bien… -murmuró Louis de vuelta. - ¿Quieres tener tú las palomitas?

\- Okay… -susurró Harry tomando las palomitas ofrecidas por Louis.

Los chicos continuaron viendo la película de manera normal. Comían palomitas y bebían sus refrescos.

Para el final de la película, Louis se inclinó hacia su amigo para sacar un puñado de palomitas. Inconscientemente, su cabeza quedó en el hombro de Harry. El castaño no se molestó en moverse de ahí. Este hecho no pasó desapercibido para el rizado. El pulso de su corazón se aceleró rápidamente al tener la cabeza de Louis apoyada en su hombro. Sentía cómo sus mejillas ardían. No obstante, Harry pudo darse cuenta claramente de que no le molestaba tener así a Louis. De hecho, se sentía demasiado bien. Sin embargo, la sola idea de estar teniendo sentimientos por Louis no hizo más que preocupar al chico de rulos.

**_Al terminar la película_ **

Los chicos salieron de la sala de cine silenciosamente. Aún incómodo por todo lo sucedido durante el film, Harry decidió que debía actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- ¿Qué tal lo pasaste, Lou? –preguntó Harry.

\- ¿En serio me acabas de hacer esa pregunta, Haz? –cuestionó Louis mirando a Harry con una media sonrisa.

\- Ah, lo sabía. Fue horrible, ¿verdad? –bromeó Harry.

\- Claaaaaaaro –dijo Louis asintiendo lentamente causando que Harry riera.

Ambos chicos salieron del centro comercial y comenzaron a caminar hacia sus casas. Durante el camino, ambos hablaban y reían a medida que el sol se escondía. Para el momento en que finalmente llegaron a sus hogares, el cielo ya estaba teñido de un tenue azul oscuro. Cuando los chicos se detuvieron frente a la casa de Louis, éste se giró quedando frente a su amigo.

\- Hazza… Gracias… En serio –dijo Louis mirando al rizado.

\- Lou, que no es nada –respondió Harry sonriéndole a su mejor amigo.

\- Es que… Sí lo es. Me conoces mejor que nadie y… siempre sabes cómo hacerme feliz. Ahm… Gracias por estar conmigo –finalizó Louis sonrojándose.

\- Aw, Lou –correspondió Harry acercándose para abrazar a Louis.

Louis, sin dudarlo, correspondió al abrazo, el cual duró varios minutos. Harry cerró los ojos y dejó que el aroma corporal de Louis lo envolviera provocando que su estómago cosquilleara. Cuando ya pareció tiempo suficiente, los chicos se dispusieron a separarse. Sin embargo, luego de que sus oídos se rozaran, Louis giró su rostro y acercó su boca a la cara de Harry. El castaño posó sus labios suavemente en la mejilla de Harry en un beso en el que trató de transmitir todo el cariño posible sentido por su amigo. Al terminar el beso, Louis se alejó y notó que Harry aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Un evidente sonrojo reinaba en el rostro del rizado.

\- Ejem… -carraspeó Louis provocando que el rizado abriera de golpe los ojos y que el rojo color de sus mejillas se acentuara.

\- Lo siento. Ahm… Buenas noches, Lou –balbuceó Harry mirando hacia el suelo.

\- Buenas noches, Haz –murmuró Louis algo decepcionado.

El rizado esperó a que Louis entrara a su casa para dejar salir todo el aire que, sin darse cuenta, había estado conteniendo. Inevitablemente, llevó su mano hacia la mejilla que Louis había besado y la acarició. Finalmente, aceptó completamente la realización de su teoría.  _“Estoy enamorado de Louis”_ , suspiró el rizado.


	8. 13 Años - Larry Stylinson

Aproximadamente un año pasó desde aquella memorable ida al cine. Un año en el que el profundo amor hacia Harry no hacía más que hacer sentir miserable a Louis. Cada mirada, cada sonrisa, cada toque, cada roce, volvían loco a Louis. Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que Harry estaba cerca suyo. Sus mejillas se teñían de rojo inevitablemente cada vez que Harry lo miraba. Y no podía dejar de balbucear y ponerse nervioso cada vez que Harry le hablaba. Lo único que Louis quería hacer cuando estaba cerca de su amigo era tomar su rostro y plantarle un apasionado beso. Pero sabía que no podía. El castaño estaba completamente convencido de que Harry sólo lo veía como un amigo y nada más. Ese pensamiento destrozaba la mente de Louis cada noche al irse a dormir. El momento en el que Louis posaba su cabeza en la almohada su imaginación comenzaba a volar. Fantasías en las que caminaba junto a Harry tomados de la mano, fantasías en las que ambos chicos veían películas acurrucados bajo una manta robándose besos, fantasías en las que Harry lo besaba bajo la lluvia y… algunas fantasías que aún no aceptaba que estuviera teniendo. No obstante, siempre llegaba un momento en el que esas fantasías eran brutalmente aplastadas por la realidad. Para Harry, él era solamente su mejor amigo. Y con ese amargo pensamiento, Louis se dormía todas las noches.

En el presente momento, el castaño se dirigía al comedor de su casa a hablar con su madre. Necesitaba hablar de sus sentimientos con alguien más que Eleanor. Louis entró en la cocina y vio que su mamá estaba leyendo una revista en la mesa mientras el almuerzo se cocinaba. Al verlo entrar, su mamá le sonrió.

\- Mamá, ¿puedo hablar contigo? –pregunto Louis.

\- ¿Qué pregunta es ésa, cariño? Por supuesto que puedes –respondió Jay cerrando su revista.

Louis se acercó y se sentó en la silla al lado de su madre. El chico suspiró fuertemente causando preocupación en la mujer.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Boobear? –preguntó Jay tocando el brazo de su hijo.

El chico respiró profundamente. Sus ojos se aguaron y sus labios comenzaron a temblar visiblemente formando un puchero. Antes de poder decir palabra, Louis comenzó a llorar.

\- ¡Lou! –exclamó su mamá al momento que lo abrazaba rápidamente. – Bebé, ¿qué pasó?

Louis no respondió, solamente siguió llorando. Mediante todas esas lágrimas, Louis dejó salir el sufrimiento vivido día a día con su amor no correspondido. Su corazón dolía cada vez que si quiera pensaba en Harry. Durante largos minutos el chico dejó escapar su dolor en los brazos de su madre. Cuando ya su respiración se normalizó, Louis se enderezó limpiándose las lágrimas en las mejillas y refregándose los ojos.

\- ¿Estás más calmado, cariño? –preguntó preocupada su madre. Louis asintió levemente. - ¿Quieres contarme qué sucede?

\- Tengo un problema, ma –dijo lentamente Louis.

\- Okay… -instó Jay.

\- Creo… que estoy enamorado –confesó Louis tristemente.

\- Am… ¿Y por qué es eso malo, Boo? –preguntó Jay frunciendo el ceño.

\- Porque estoy enamorado de una persona que me ve como su amigo –dijo Louis cuidadosamente.

\- Oh, lo lamento, Lou. ¿Estás seguro de eso? –preguntó Jay.

\- Sí… Siempre me dice que somos amigos… Y… Y… Me duele, porque yo sólo quiero darle besos y abrazos y ser su novio –habló rápidamente Louis.

\- Wow, Lou. Realmente lo quieres. No siempre eres así de tierno –dijo Jay con una media sonrisa acariciando el hombro de su hijo.

\- Lo sé, es que no puedo evit-- Espera, “¿lo?” ¿Cómo…? –preguntó Louis nervioso. Jay suspiró.

\- Estamos hablando del señorito Styles, ¿no es así, Lou? –preguntó Jay.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes, mamá? –cuestionó Louis estupefacto.

\- Ay, Boobear. Eres mi hijo. He visto cómo Harry ha cambiado tu vida. Es evidente para cualquiera que tenga ojos que estás loco por él –terminó su mamá sonriendo.

\- Entonces… ¿No te molesta que esté enamorado de un chico? –preguntó Louis.

\- Bebé, he sabido que te gustan los chicos prácticamente desde que naciste –dijo Jay riendo.

\- ¿En serio? –preguntó Louis con genuino interés.

\- Así es. Siempre tuve el presentimiento, Lou. Y lo confirmé definitivamente cuando conociste a Harry –respondió su mamá.

\- Realmente lo amo, mami –dijo Louis agachando la cabeza.

\- Wow, esa es una palabra muy importante, Boo –dijo su madre.

\- Lo sé, pero... no se me ocurre otra palabra cuando pienso en él –explicó Louis.

\- Bueno, deberías saber que lo apruebo –dijo Jay.

\- ¿A Harry? –exclamó Louis.

\- Así es. Es un jovencito adorable y muy caballero. Además, es bastante claro que realmente te quiere y que se preocupa por ti. De todos los chicos en el mundo, Louis, él es el único que tiene mi bendición inmediata –finalizó Jay.

\- Pero es inútil, mamá. Para Harry sólo soy su mejor amigo –se quejó Louis.

\- Puedo jurar que eso no es cierto, Lou. Los he visto juntos y créeme, la forma en que te mira no corresponde a la de “sólo un mejor amigo” –afirmó la mujer.

\- Entonces… ¿qué crees que debo hacer? –preguntó Louis esperanzado.

\- Esperar… No lo presiones. Eventualmente, él se dará cuenta. Te lo aseguro –terminó Jay.

Louis asintió. Esperaba en su interior que Eleanor y su madre tuvieran razón. De otra forma, no veía que pudiera aguantar más en ésa situación.

Pero Louis desconocía que él no era el único que deseaba que Harry fuera su novio.

**_Casa de Eleanor_ **

\- ¿Escucharon la nueva canción de Ariana Grande? –preguntó Perrie entrando a la pieza de Eleanor, quien estaba junto a sus amigas Sophia, Taylor y Emma.

\- ¡Ay, sí! Casi lloré… -reconoció Taylor.

\- Pues, yo no. Odio a esa tipa –replicó Emma enojada.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! –exclamó Taylor.

\- Porque es una presumida… y enana –respondió Emma.

\- ¿Qué tiene que sea enana? –preguntó Sophia.

\- No lo sé, sólo no me agrada. ¿Vieron las fotos de Justin? –preguntó Taylor con una media sonrisa.

\- ¡Sí! –exclamaron Perrie, Emma y Sophia emocionadas.

\- ¿Qué fotos? –preguntó Eleanor.

\- Ay, querida… Acércate –dijo Taylor tomando su celular. Luego de unos minutos, se lo pasó a Eleanor, quien al mirar la pantalla abrió los ojos como platos.

\- Oh, Dios… -fue lo que pudo decir mientras avanzaba a las siguientes.

\- ¿Qué te parecen? –preguntó Perrie sonriendo.

\- Wow… -terminó Eleanor devolviéndole el teléfono a Taylor.

\- Escuché que son photoshopeadas –agregó Sophia.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –gritó Emma.

\- Bueno, veamos el lado positivo. Probablemente ahora tendrá que demostrar que no lo son, si me entienden… -dijo Taylor arqueando las cejas.

\- Okay… -dijo Eleanor.

\- Oigan, escuché que Timmy le pedirá a Vicky que sea su novia mañana. La llevará a cenar… -dijo Perrie en voz baja.

\- Ugh, al fin. Ya estaba harta de sus miraditas. ¡Hello, todos saben que se gustan! –exclamó Sophia.

\- Pues, yo solo quiero que Ashton se dé cuenta que Mindy babea por él. El otro día, literalmente, habló TODO el día de lo lindo que es. ¡Literalmente! –gritó Emma.

\- ¿Mindy? Pero Ashton está enamorado de Kaley –afirmó Taylor.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Emma.

\- Se lo dijo a Johnny Roberts, que se lo dijo a Billy Smith, que me lo dijo a mí –explicó Taylor.

\- Ah… Entonces, pobre Mindy, ¿verdad? –dijo Emma.

\- Sí –dijeron al unísono las chicas.

\- Pues, yo sólo quiero que Harry le declare su amor a Louis, el pobre está muy triste –comentó Eleanor distraída provocando que todas sus amigas la miraran con grandes ojos.

\- ¿Qué acabas de decir? –preguntó Perrie.

\- ¿Ah? ¡Oh! No… Nada –dijo Eleanor dándose cuenta de su error.

\- ¿Harry está enamorado de Louis? –preguntó Taylor sonriendo.

\- ¿Y Louis enamorado de Harry? –preguntó Emma con el mismo tono.

\- ¿No? –murmuró Eleanor haciendo una mueca.

\- ¡Oh! ¡Pero qué adorable! –gritó Sophia.

\- ¡Lo sé, ¿verdad?! ¡Se verían muy lindos juntos! –afirmó Perrie.

\- Sí, es cierto, pero chicas, tienen que guardar el secreto. Louis sufre mucho porque se muere por Harry –comentó Eleanor.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con Harry? –cuestionó Taylor.

\- Pues, o aún no se da cuenta o no se atreve a decírselo –dijo Eleanor.

\- Yo creo que no se atreve a decirle. Debe ser muy idiota para no darse cuenta –dijo Emma.

\- Lo sé, ¿verdad? Siempre lo mira con esos ojos que pareciera que está hipnotizado –acotó Sophia rodando los ojos.

\- Pues, tal vez podamos ayudar a que se junten… -dijo Perrie entrecerrando los ojos y formando una malévola sonrisa.

\- ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó Taylor.

\- Creo que sé a qué te refieres… -dijo Eleanor asintiendo lentamente.

\- ¿Chicas? Es hora de shippear –finalizó Perrie.

**_Al día siguiente_ **

Harry y Louis llegaban a la escuela conversando y riendo amigablemente. En la entrada divisaron a Niall y Liam, que como siempre, los estaban esperando. Los cuatro chicos se saludaron y entraron al establecimiento. Se dirigieron a sus casilleros para ver sus horarios para el día y sacar sus cuadernos y libros.

\- ¿Qué día es hoy? –preguntó Niall antes de abrir su casillero.

\- Miércoles –dijo Louis.

\- Viernes –dijo Harry.

\- Martes –dijo Liam.

\- Jódanse –dijo Niall causando la risa de sus amigos.

Louis abrió su casillero y frunció el ceño. Dentro de su casillero, encima de sus cuadernos había un pequeño corazón de papel color rojo. El castaño lo tomó y al darlo vuelta sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y sus mejillas se tiñeron del mismo color que el corazón.  _“Harry + Louis”_ , tenía escrito. Louis lo guardó inmediatamente en su bolsillo mientras miraba hacia ambos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie lo hubiera visto.

Lo que el castaño no vio, fue que su mejor amigo tenía un problema similar, pero por supuesto la reacción fue diferente. Harry, al abrir su casillero y ver el corazón que decía  _“Louis + Harry”_ , entró en pánico gritando fuertemente. En su intento de tomar el corazón y guardarlo, el rizado botó todos sus cuadernos al suelo provocando la risa de los estudiantes que estaban a su alrededor. El chico, rojo como un tomate, se agachó y apresurada y torpemente tomó todos sus cuadernos y los guardó de vuelta en el casillero.

\- ¿Vamos? –preguntó Liam a sus amigos.

Los otros tres chicos asintieron y se dirigieron al salón de clases. Louis le sonrió incómodamente a Harry, quien bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

Los chicos entraron a la sala y buscaron sus asientos. Harry frunció el ceño al ver a algunas de las chicas mirándolo con una extraña expresión en el rostro. El rizado optó por ignorarlas y se fue a sentar junto a Louis. Luego, desde su asiento vio que las chicas lo seguían mirando, pero ahora con una sonrisa en sus caras. Harry no podía estar más confundido. Mientras sacaba las cosas de su mochila, Louis accidentalmente botó su estuche al suelo y Harry rápidamente lo recogió por él. Cuando Louis le agradeció, el rizado escuchó agudas risitas provenientes de las chicas. El chico las miró y se extrañó aún más al ver que las muchachas le dirigían la mirada con sonrisas aún más grandes en el rostro.

\- Oye, Lou –se acercó Harry a su amigo.

\- ¿Sí? –escuchó Louis.

\- Las chicas se están comportando muy raro hoy –musitó Harry.

\- ¡Lo sé! Eleanor me saludó de la forma más extraña hace un rato –exclamó Louis.

\- ¿De qué forma? –preguntó Harry.

\- Pues, estaba sonriendo mucho y me abrazó por un largo rato y no dejaba de tocarme. Parecía que me fuera a morir –bramó Louis.

\- Las chicas igual me han sonreído mucho. Digo, ¡míralas! –dijo Harry.

Louis dirigió su mirada a las chicas y notó que efectivamente tenían extrañas expresiones en sus rostros. El castaño frunció el ceño. No le agradó que las chicas le sonrieran a Harry. En ese momento el profesor entró a la sala, por lo que dejó el tema para después.

El profesor dio las instrucciones para un proyecto en parejas que harían en la clase. Los integrantes de cada pareja serían asignados de manera aleatoria. Cada estudiante puso su nombre en un papel para luego meter el papel dentro del bowl plástico del profesor. Una vez que todos los nombres estuvieran en el bowl, el profesor procedió a asignar los grupos.

\- ¡Niall Horan! –anunció para luego sacar el otro nombre. - ¡Y Taylor Swift! ¡Johnny Roberts… Eleanor Calder! ¡Liam Payne… Billy Smith! ¡Louis Tomlinson… Harry Styles!

\- ¡Uuuuhhhh! –se escuchó de las chicas.

\- ¡Es el destino! –gritó una de ellas.

Harry y Louis sólo se sonrojaron y evitaron mirarse, lo que causó risa en las chicas. El resto del día se desarrolló de forma normal, por lo menos hasta después de la última clase. Los chicos iban a guardar las cosas en sus casilleros, pero cuando llegaron, Harry y Louis se quedaron estupefactos. En el casillero de Harry había un gran corazón que decía “LARRY” mientras que en el casillero de Louis había uno que decía “STYLINSON”. A los chicos les tomó un momento descubrir el significado de las palabras. Louis fue el primero en darse cuenta, por lo que corrió rápidamente y sacó ambos corazones de un tirón.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó Harry con una mirada interrogante.

\- Debo hablar con Eleanor –dijo Louis marchándose rápidamente. - ¡Pero espérame, Haz!

Harry se encogió de hombros y abrió su casillero encontrándose algo que sí pudo entender de inmediato. Un papel que tenía dibujados a dos chicos que claramente eran Harry y Louis tomados de las manos. El primero vestía jeans azules y una playera blanca debajo de una camisa celeste, exactamente como el rizado estaba vestido en el momento. Louis, por otro lado, lucía apretados pantalones rojos y una polera blanca con líneas azules, nuevamente, igual a como andaba Louis vestido ese día. Ambos tenían pequeños corazoncitos en lugar de ojos. En el reverso del papel, leía:  _“Harry y Louis se aman para siempre”_. El rizado sintió que su rostro explotaría de tanta temperatura que sintió. Estaba por entrar en pánico nuevamente al pensar en quién lo estaba molestando, cuando vio que en una esquina del papel decía:  _“De: Louis – Para: Mi amado Harry”_. El rizado tenía mucho que pensar.

Un rato después, Louis llegó corriendo.

\- ¿Listo para irnos? –preguntó Louis sonriendo.

\- Sí, vamos –respondió Harry sonriéndole de vuelta.

Harry no podía evitar sentirse emocionado y esperanzado. Si ese papel era realmente de parte de Louis, Harry sería el ser humano más feliz de la tierra.

**_Flashback_ **

\- ¡Eleanor! –gritó furioso Louis detrás de su amiga.

\- Ahm… ¿Sí, Lou? –preguntó Eleanor sabiendo lo que venía.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?! –exclamó Louis.

\- ¿De qué hablas? –dijo Eleanor haciéndose la desentendida.

\- ¡Del corazón y las miradas! ¡Y esto! ¡¿Mezclaste nuestros nombres?! –gritó Louis arrojándole los corazones de Larry Stylinson.

\- Sólo estamos ayudándote con Harry –trató de explicar Eleanor.

\- ¡¿Estamos?! ¿Le dijiste a las chicas? –cuestionó Louis dolido.

\- Se me salió, lo siento mucho, Lou. Pero ellas creen que harán una hermosa pareja al igual que yo. Y también están seguras de que Harry te ama de vuelta –dijo Eleanor triunfante.

\- ¿Es… en serio? –preguntó Louis inseguro.

\- De verdad. Ahora vuelve con tu futuro novio, te debe estar esperando – sonrió Eleanor.

\- Está bien… -dijo Louis algo desanimado.

\- Sólo dale un poco de tiempo, Lou. Ya verás –terminó Eleanor.

\- Okay –habló Louis sonriendo. – Nos vemos mañana, El.

\- Bye, Lou –se despidió Eleanor.

**_En el presente_ **

\- ¿Y qué necesitabas hablar con El, Lou? –preguntó Harry mientras ambos chicos caminaban hacia sus casas.

\- Um, nada importante. Sólo me dijo cosas tontas –dijo Louis riendo.

\- ¿Qué cosas? –preguntó un curioso Harry.

\- Ahm… Por ejemplo, me dijo que… haríamos… una linda pareja… -dijo Louis en un acto de valentía.

\- ¿En serio dijo eso? –preguntó Harry sonriendo.

\- Sí, está loca –dijo Louis negando con la cabeza y riendo.

\- Mmm… Larry Stylinson… Me gusta cómo suena –dijo Harry de manera simple dejando a Louis con la boca abierta.

El castaño luego de salir de su estupefacción, sonrió ampliamente. De pronto, se sentía muy feliz.


	9. 13 Años - Una Cita

Jay estaba sentada cómodamente en la cocina leyendo un libro. Su hijo había salido donde una amiga, por lo que aprovechó la instancia para relajarse, mientras en el horno se cocinaba un delicioso pastel de banana. No obstante, el silencioso ambiente fue pronto interrumpido por unos torpes toques en la puerta. La mujer suspiró y se levantó para ir a atender. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con un rizado de mirada expectante.

\- ¡Hola, señora Tomlinson! –saludó educadamente Harry.

\- ¡Hola, Harry! –sonrió Jay. – Me temo que Louis no está, querido. Salió donde Eleanor.

\- Oh, lo sé. Quería hablar con usted –explicó Harry.

\- Oh, está bien. Pasa –dijo Jay frunciendo el ceño.

La mujer lo invitó a sentarse en la cocina.

\- Mmm, huele bien –comentó Harry.

\- Gracias. Estoy haciendo un pastel –respondió Jay sonriendo.

\- Pues, estoy seguro de que estará delicioso –halagó Harry mostrando sus hoyuelos en una encantadora sonrisa. - ¿Señora Tomlinson?

\- Dime, Harry –respondió Jay.

\- Vine aquí para… Ahm… hablar de algo importante… -Harry frunció el ceño mientras pensaba cómo seguir.

\- Muy bien. Adelante, cariño –dijo Jay.

\- Ehm… Yo… -el rizado tomó una dramática pausa. - …Estoy enamorado de Louis.

\- Okay –dijo Jay esperando que continuara. Harry había cerrado los ojos temeroso de la reacción de la mujer. Abrió uno para vigilar.

\- ¿No… está molesta? –preguntó Harry. - ¿O sorprendida?

\- No, Harry. Lo he sabido por mucho tiempo –explicó Jay.

\- Ahm… Okay… -musitó Harry. – Y… Ahm… ¿Está bien?

\- Sí… -dijo lentamente Jay.

\- Bueno… Yo vine para… Ehm… pedirle permiso para llevar a su hijo en una cita, señora –dijo Harry mirando fijamente a la mujer.

\- ¿En serio? –dijo Jay deleitada con Harry. – Pues, supongo que considerando este acto de caballerosidad... Te lo concedo.

\- Uf… -suspiró Harry aliviado. – Muchas gracias, señora Tomlinson.

\- No hay problema, Harry. ¿Tienes pensado qué harán? –curioseó Jay.

\- Sí. Quiero llevarlo a la feria ambulante. Ha estado loco con eso y los circos desde que empezó American Horror Story –Harry rodó los ojos sonriendo.

\- Ugh, sí. No para de hablar de eso –concordó Jay.

\- Y además, creo que la feria puede ser un lugar romántico. Y sé que Lou adora todo eso –sonrió el rizado.

\- Aw. ¿Y qué más tienes planeado? –preguntó Jay.

Harry procedió a contarle con lujo de detalles sus planes. Cuando terminó, Jay tenía lágrimas en los ojos y le deseó toda la suerte del mundo.

**_El día de… La Cita… 3 horas antes_ **

\- Tal vez deba usar una gorra –dijo un nervioso Louis poniéndose una vieja gorra. Al hacerlo posó con los brazos cruzados. - ¿Qué onda?

\- Lou, te ves ridículo –dijo Eleanor rodando los ojos.

\- Tienes razón, muy informal. Buscaré un sombrero –dijo Louis tirando la gorra.

\- ¡Deja! Te ayudaré. ¿Y un sombrero? ¡¿Quién demonios tiene un sombrero?! –exclamó Eleanor enojada.

\- ¡Cállate y ayúdame! ¡Harry llegará en cualquier momento y me veré horrible! –gritó Louis.

\- Primero, te verás estupendo. Y segundo, aún falta una eternidad para que Harry llegue. Así que cálmate, ¿quieres? –lo retó Eleanor.

\- Está bien. Uf –suspiró Louis tratando de no entrar en pánico.

\- ¿Qué piensas ponerte arriba? –preguntó Eleanor.

\- Una playera azul que a Harry le encanta porque dice que combina con mis ojos –dijo Louis sonriendo bobamente y sonrojándose.

\- Okay, creo que esa oración acaba de hacer desaparecer tus testículos. Iré a vomitar –dijo Eleanor.

\- Estúpida –bufó Louis lanzándole una zapatilla.

\- ¿Y para abajo? –preguntó Eleanor esquivando la zapatilla.

\- Estaba pensando en mis shorts color caqui –dijo Louis.

\- ¿Shorts? ¿Qué tienes, 5 años? ¡No! Debes usar unos que hagan que Harry te coma con los ojos –aconsejó Eleanor.

\- Ahm… Okay… -dijo Louis frunciendo el ceño.

\- La idea de lucir bien en pantalones, es que él te quiera sacar esos pantalones –afirmó Eleanor.

\- ¡Deja de ver esas series! ¡Tenemos 13 años, maldita promiscua! –gritó Louis.

\- Ugh, cállate y ve a probarte unos pantalones –respondió Eleanor.

Louis entró a su baño y un rato después salió con unos sueltos pantalones verde oscuro.

\- ¿Y bien? –preguntó el castaño.

\- Mmm… Date vuelta –dijo Eleanor. Louis frunció el ceño mientras lo hacía. –Nop, otros.

\- Está bien… -susurró Louis.

El chico entró de nuevo al baño y salió con unos pantalones blancos.

\- ¿Blanco? Olvídalo –dijo Eleanor negando con la cabeza.

Louis bufó mientras entraba nuevamente al baño. Luego salió con unos pantalones rojos.

\- Mmm… Date vuelta –dijo Eleanor nuevamente. El castaño obedeció -¡Louis! Tienes que usar unos que resalten tu gran trasero. Ve a cambiarte.

El castaño fue a cambiarse y salió con unos jeans azul marino.

\- Ya sabes, gírate –dijo Eleanor. El chico lo hizo. Eleanor sonrió. – Oh, sí. Esos son los indicados, Lou. Podrías saltar sobre esos globos.

\- Estás loca –musitó Louis sonriendo.

\- Okay, ahora tenemos que ver zapatos y chaquetas –sonrió Eleanor.

\- Ay, no –se quejó Louis.

**_3 horas más tarde_ **

\- ¡Deja de decir que mi ropa es fea! –gritó Louis.

\- ¡Pues, lo es! –gritó Eleanor de vuelta mientras le lanzaba unos calzoncillos. – Por cierto, ¿qué ropa interior te pusiste?

\- Eleanor, ya cállate –dijo Louis. – Tenemos 13 años, no--

El chico fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre de la casa. Louis saltó sin poder evitarlo y abrió los ojos de golpe.

\- ¡Es él! –exclamó Louis palideciendo al instante.

\- ¡Louis, cálmate! –intentó Eleanor.

\- ¡Es él! ¡Es él! ¡Es él! ¡Es él! ¡Es él! –hablaba Louis.

\- ¡Louis! –gritó Eleanor zamarreando al chico. Louis se calló. – Te ves genial. Todo va a salir bien.

\- Okay… -susurró Louis.

\- Ahora ve –lo instó Eleanor.

Louis salió de su habitación. Mientras bajaba las escaleras se escuchó el timbre por segunda vez. El chico bajó rápidamente y antes de abrir la puerta, respiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados. Harry lo miraba con una radiante sonrisa. El chico, evidentemente, había tratado de peinar sus rulos, sin éxito. Louis le sonrió de vuelta.

\- Hola, Lou –dijo Harry.

\- Hola, Haz –dijo Louis.

\- Te… Te ves hermoso –dijo Harry sonriendo. Louis sintió cómo toda la sangre fue a sus mejillas. Sonrojado, tuvo que apartar la vista.

\- Gracias. Tú… también estás muy guapo –respondió Louis en voz baja.

Los chicos estaban bajo la atenta mirada de Eleanor, Jay y Anne, quien estaba desde el otro lado de la calle, con el rostro pegado a la ventana.

\- Ahm, ¿estás listo? –preguntó Harry.

\- Sí, claro. Vamos –sonrió Louis.

Los chicos se despidieron de Jay y Eleanor y salieron de la casa.

\- Y… ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó torpemente Harry.

\- Eh, bien, bien. ¿Y tú? –Louis devolvió la pregunta.

\- No me quejo –respondió Harry maldiciéndose internamente.

Ambos siguieron caminando en silencio. Ocasionalmente, Louis giraba el rostro para mirar a Harry. Ocasionalmente, Harry giraba el suyo para ver a Louis. Y ocasionalmente, sus miradas se cruzaban. Ambos se sonreían y se sonrojaban.

\- ¿Y adónde vamos, Hazza? –preguntó Louis. Harry rio.

\- No te lo diré, Lou. Es una sorpresa –dijo Harry como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Igual lo sabré en unos minutos –dijo Louis encogiendo los hombros.

\- Exacto. ¿Qué más da esperar un poco, verdad? –respondió Harry sonriendo.

\- Te odio –fingió Louis entrecerrando los ojos.

\- No es cierto. Me quieeeeeeeres –dijo Harry molestándolo.

\- ¡Cállate! –exclamó Louis sonriendo.

\- Tú me quieres. Tú me quieres. Me quieres. Me quieres –cantaba Harry.

\- No es así. Nop –decía Louis enfurruñado.

\- No mientas, Lou. Me quieres. Yo también te quiero, Boo. ¡Mira, ya llegamos! -dijo Harry antes de dejar un sonoro beso en la mejilla de Louis.

Louis miró hacia adelante y se dio cuenta de adónde iban. Una feria ambulante. El castaño sonrió. Hacía tiempo tenía ganas de visitar una. Harry lo conocía muy bien.

\- Oh, Haz –dijo Louis sonriendo emocionado. Harry lo miró inseguro.

\- Ahm… ¿Qué te parece? –preguntó Harry preocupado.

\- Me encanta, Hazza –respondió Louis emocionado.

\- Uf, menos mal –suspiró el rizado.

Los chicos entraron a la feria. Sus miradas se dirigían inevitablemente al sinfín de atracciones, juegos y puestos dentro del lugar. Había muchas familias viendo cómo sus pequeños hijos se divertían. También divisaron grupos de chicos y grupos de chicas riendo. Igual observaron cómo algunas parejas caminaban de la mano, evidentemente pasándolo bien. Louis sintió una vibración en su bolsillo. Inmediatamente, sacó su celular. Era un mensaje de Eleanor.

            _“Ya perdiste tu virginidad? ;) xx” Eleanor_

Louis sonrió rodando los ojos.

\- Ridícula –murmuró Louis.

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó Harry.

\- Es un mensaje de Eleanor. Mira –dijo Louis mostrándole su celular a Harry para ver su reacción. El rizado al leer abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¡Oh! Ahm… Eh… ¿Tú… ehm… quieres…? –trataba de decir un nervioso e incómodo Harry.

\- ¡Harry, no! Sólo está bromeando –dijo Louis riendo.

\- Oh. Uf, que alivio –dijo Harry con una media sonrisa.

\- Eres adorable –dijo Louis sonriendo. Harry le mostró la lengua.

\- ¿Qué quieres hacer primero, Boo? –preguntó Harry.

\- Mmm, tengo un poco de hambre –respondió Louis.

\- ¿Hot dogs? –ofreció Harry.

\- ¡Sí! Vamos –aceptó Louis.

Los chicos se dirigieron al stand de hot dogs y se pusieron a la fila. Louis sacó su celular y escribió una respuesta para Eleanor.

            _“Bésame el trasero ¬¬” Louis_

            _“¡No! Ese es el trabajo de Harry. Byeeee xx” Eleanor_

_“Enferma” Louis_

El castaño rodó los ojos bajo la mirada de Harry.

\- ¿Qué te respondió? –preguntó Harry sonriendo.

\- Créeme, no quieres saberlo –dijo Louis guardando su celular.

Llegó el turno de los chicos y cada uno pidió un hot dog. Harry sacó su billetera para pagar.

\- No, Haz. Yo--

\- Nop –interrumpió Harry.

\- Pero… -dijo Louis.

\- Nop –nuevamente el rizado.

\- Harry, no es… -trató nuevamente el castaño.

\- Nop –finalizó Harry pagando.

Los chicos tomaron sus hot dogs y comenzaron a pasear.

\- Hazza, yo podía pagar por el mío –dijo Louis frunciendo el ceño.

\- Tonterías. Es una cita. Una cita a la que yo te invité a ti –dijo Harry.

Louis sonrió. Ambos chicos siguieron hablando mientras caminaban observando las atracciones. En un momento, Louis dio una mordida a su hot dog y sin darse cuenta quedó con una pequeña mancha de kétchup en la punta de su nariz. Harry sonrió.

\- No te muevas, Lou –dijo Harry acercándose lentamente a Louis.

El castaño miró alarmado cómo el rizado se acercaba cada vez más a él.  _“Me va a besar. ¡Cielos, me va a besar! ¡Y yo tengo hot dog en la boca! ¡Debo tragarlo, mierda!”,_ pensaba Louis mientras masticaba a toda velocidad. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Harry abrió la boca y pasó su lengua rápidamente por la punta de la nariz de Louis para luego alejarse riendo.

\- ¡Ugh! ¡Harry! –gritó Louis mientras pasaba su mano por la nariz.

\- ¡Tenías kétchup! Lo siento, no pude evitarlo –reía Harry.

\- ¡Debiste decírmelo! –se quejó Louis haciendo un puchero.

\- Oh, Lou. Eres adorable –dijo Harry sonriendo.

Los chicos siguieron caminando mientras miraban los juegos. Louis se quedó estupefacto mirando un juego en particular. Era uno de los típicos juegos que hay en las ferias ambulantes donde hay que lanzar pelotas de baseball para botar todas las botellas de plástico. Sin embargo, uno de los premios fue lo que llamó la atención de Louis. Un gran gato de peluche. El gato con pelaje rizado tenía un aspecto simpático debido a que tenía gafas y una corbata puestas. Louis lo consideró hilarante el minuto que lo vio.

\- ¡Mira qué gato tan chistoso, Hazza! –exclamó Louis avanzando hacia el juego. Harry al verlo soltó una fuerte carcajada.

\- Sí que lo es –asintió Harry. Cuando llegaron al juego, el rizado se dirigió hacia el dueño. - ¿Cuánto cuesta el intento?

\- 2 libras. 7 pelotas para derribar las 6 botellas –respondió el bigotudo hombre.

\- Okay, tome –dijo Harry dándole las 2 libras.

\- ¡Vamos, Hazza! –gritó estruendosamente Louis cerca de Harry.

\- Auch, Lou. Estoy al lado tuyo –se quejó Harry.

Harry tomó lentamente la primera pelota y con los ojos entrecerrados apuntó hacia la primera botella. La lanzó directamente y la botó.

\- ¡Buen tiro, Haz! –celebró Louis.

El rizado tomó la siguiente pelota y la lanzó hacia la próxima botella, que cayó fácilmente.

\- ¡Muy bien! –dijo Louis tocando el brazo de Harry, quien se sonrojó ante el toque.

Harry lanzó la siguiente pelota y falló por poco. Maldijo por lo bajo mientras tomaba otra pelota y la lanzaba. El chico fácilmente botó la tercera y cuarta botella. El chico lanzó la próxima pelota, la cual rozó la botella provocando que se tambaleara por un momento antes de caer. El rizado soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo. Finalmente, Harry tomó la séptima y última pelota. El rizado tuvo una idea. Acercó la pelota a la cara de Louis.

\- Sopla, Lou –sonrió Harry.

El castaño lo miró y sonrió. Tomó el antebrazo de Harry y acercó la pelota hacia su boca. Sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Harry, Louis estiró sus labios de forma elegante y sopló. El rizado sonrió nuevamente y de manera decidida lanzó la pelota fuertemente hacia la última botella. Louis saltó de alegría.

\- ¡Hey, gané! –exclamó Harry sorprendido.

\- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó el hombre a través de su mullido bigote.

\- El gato con gafas –respondió Harry sonriéndole a Louis.

Louis le sonrió de vuelta. Harry recibió el gato gigante y se acercó a Louis. Antes de dárselo, se inclinó hacia adelante y lentamente le dio un beso en la mejilla a Louis. Cuando el chico tomó el gato, Harry llevó su mano derecha hacia el rostro de Louis y acarició su otra mejilla. Louis cerró los ojos ante el contacto.

\- Gracias –susurró Louis.

\- No hay de qué –susurró Harry de igual manera. El rizado miró los labios de Louis, completamente atraído por ellos. Pero se recordó que tenía que seguir su plan. –Ahm… Tengo algo de sed. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

\- Ehm, claro –dijo Louis saliendo de su ensoñación. - ¿Qué tal un batido?

\- Perfecto –sonrió Harry mientras se dirigían al lugar de refrescos.

Los chicos eligieron una de las mesas que estaban disponibles. El rizado le indicó a Louis que se sentara mientras él iba a comprar el batido. Harry se acercó a la señorita que preparaba los batidos.

\- ¡Hola! –saludó Harry sonriendo.

\- ¿Qué tal, querido? ¿Qué deseas? –preguntó la joven amablemente.

\- Un batido grande. De Fresa. Con dos pajitas, por favor –respondió Harry dándole el dinero a la chica.

\- Okay. ¿Andas con tu novia? –preguntó la chica.

\- Ehm, no... –respondió Harry incómodo.

\- ¿Entonces tu novio? –dijo la chica sin inmutarse.

\- Ahm, eso espero… -dijo Harry encogiendo los hombros.

\- Oh, ¿le pedirás que sea tu novio hoy? –curioseó la muchacha.

\- Sí –respondió Harry, algo molesto con la chica y sus preguntas.

\- ¿Quién es? –preguntó la chica sonriendo. Harry suspiró, pero se giró para apuntar donde Louis estaba sentado. El castaño lo miró y le sonrió mientras le movía la mano. Harry no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta. – Aw, son adorables. ¿Qué edad tienen?

\- 13. ¿Está listo mi batido? –apuró Harry.

\- Aquí tienes. ¡Suerte! –le dijo la chica.

Harry tomó el batido y rápidamente fue a sentarse frente a Louis.

\- Tonta niña preguntona… -murmuraba Harry.

\- ¿Qué dices? –preguntó Louis.

\- Nada, nada –respondió Harry. Louis se encogió de hombros.

\- Mmm, fresa. Mi favorito –dijo Louis tomando un sorbo.

\- Lo sé –dijo Harry haciendo lo propio.

Los chicos se sonrieron.

\- Un batido y dos pajitas, ¿eh? –comentó Louis.

\- Sí, lo sé. Es algo cliché… -dijo Harry sonrojándose.

\- No, está bien. Me gusta. Es… algo romántico –dijo Louis sonriendo.

Los chicos dieron unos sorbos más a su refresco.

\- Te pusiste esa polera –dijo Harry.

\- Sí, es que… sé que te gusta –dijo Louis ruborizándose levemente.

\- Es que resalta tus hermosos ojos –respondió Harry causando que Louis se ruborizara completamente.

\- Deja de decir esas cosas. Me pongo rojo, Hazza –se quejó Louis haciendo un puchero.

\- Y te ves aún más adorable –dijo Harry con un brillo en los ojos.

Louis le mostró la lengua y dio otro sorbo.  _“¡Esto es tan romántico!”_ , pensó Louis, quien saltaba internamente. Los chicos continuaron hablando mientras bebían el batido. Para cuando terminaron, el cielo se había oscurecido levemente.

\- Se está haciendo algo tarde –dijo Louis mientras caminaban.

\- Sí. ¿Quieres ir a la rueda de la fortuna? –preguntó Harry.

\- Me encantaría –accedió Louis asintiendo.

Los chicos se dirigieron a la rueda. Hicieron fila por unos minutos y luego Harry pagó y los chicos se subieron a una cabina. Louis palmó a su lado para que Harry se sentara. El rizado se posicionó al lado del castaño. Los chicos esperaron unos minutos a que se llenara, hasta que la rueda finalmente se empezó a mover. Al sentir el movimiento, Harry se armó de valentía y tomó la mano de Louis. El rizado esperó expectante por su reacción. Louis lo miró directamente a los ojos, se mordió el labio inferior y sonrió. Harry le sonrió de vuelta mientras entrelazaba sus dedos. El cielo estaba teñido de un azul marino, lo que causó que todos los juegos y atracciones de la feria tuvieran sus luces encendidas.

\- Wow, la vista es hermosa –susurró Louis admirando desde la cabina.

\- Sí que lo es –respondió Harry mirando fijamente a su chico. Louis se giró para mirarlo y rio.

\- Gracias por traerme, Hazza –dijo Louis.

\- No hay de qué –dijo Harry acariciando la mano de Louis con su pulgar.

Louis se acercó más a Harry y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Cuando la cabina estaba llegando a lo más alto Harry respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos.

\- ¿Lou? –empezó el rizado.

\- ¿Sí, Harry? –susurró Louis suavemente.

\- Te quiero… Te quiero mucho –dijo Harry.

\- Yo también te quiero, Haz… -correspondió Louis enderezándose.

\- Cuando… Eh… Cada vez que te veo haces que algo en mi interior se encienda. Y cada vez que estoy a tu lado mi corazón late tan rápido que a veces me asusta… Amo cuando sonríes. Y cuando te escucho es como si todo a nuestro alrededor se callara… sólo para escucharte a ti. Y a tu dulce voz –Harry pausó para pensar un poco. – Yo… Lou, te he visto cuando estás feliz, cuando estás triste, cuando estás enojado… cuando estás recién despertando… cuando estás enfermo… Y no ha habido ninguna vez en que no pensara que eres lo más hermoso de este universo.

\- Harry… -dijo Louis con un doloroso nudo en la garganta.

\- Boo, lo único que quiero en la vida es hacerte feliz… Y me gustaría que me dieras esa oportunidad –dijo Harry.

\- Oh, Hazza… –respondió Louis, sus ojos brillaban.

\- Lou, ¿quieres ser mi novio? –preguntó Harry. Louis sonrió.

\- Me encantaría –dijo Louis sonriendo. Harry sonrió también.

El rizado atrajo a Louis hacia sus brazos, quien sin dudarlo se acurrucó en ellos. Harry besó el cabello de Louis mientras ambos miraban el paisaje de la feria a medida que la cabina descendía poco a poco hasta llegar al suelo. Los chicos suspiraron y bajaron de la cabina. Debido a la hora, decidieron que era tiempo de irse a sus casas.  _“¿Cuándo me va a besar? Me besará, ¿verdad?”_ , pensó Louis brevemente. Cuando salieron de la feria, Harry tomó la mano de Louis y comenzaron a caminar. Louis sonrió emocionado. No creyó que Harry se atrevería a tomarlo de la mano en la calle. Frente a las demás personas. Era sobrecogedor, pero se sentía seguro con él.

Los chicos caminaron por un rato hasta que llegaron a la casa de Louis. Harry frunció el ceño cuando creyó ver que la cortina de su casa se movía, pero agitó su cabeza desechando el pensamiento. Al estar frente a la puerta de la casa de Louis, Harry se detuvo y se paró frente a su novio.

\- Hazza, este fue el mejor día de mi vida –dijo Louis sonriendo.

\- También el mío, Lou. Escucha… He querido hacer esto todo el día… Bueno, en realidad he querido hacerlo hace mucho más tiempo. Pero… Esperé hasta este momento porque quería que fuera completamente de noche… -dijo Harry.

\- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Louis. Harry se acercó más a él. Las puntas de sus pies se tocaban. El rizado puso su mano izquierda en la cadera de Louis y su mano derecha en su mejilla.

\- Quería que las estrellas estuvieran en el cielo. Quiero que vean y se pongan celosas de tus ojos. Quiero que vean que las estrellas más brillantes que existen, están en el rostro que estoy a punto de besar… -dijo Harry acercando su rostro al de Louis.

\- Maldita sea, Harry –susurró Louis dejándose llevar por las palabras y la  cercanía de su novio.

Louis cerró los ojos y esperó que sucediera lo que llevaba esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Cuando sintió en sus labios la respiración de Harry, notó que su corazón latía como desquiciado. Entreabrió levemente su boca y sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo cuando los labios de Harry finalmente tocaron suavemente los suyos. Harry presionó temerosamente su boca contra la de Louis en su intento de profundizar el beso. Louis llevó sus manos al cuello de Harry e inevitablemente comenzó a acariciar los rulos de Harry que tanto amaba. Ambos chicos movían sus labios en un apasionado frenesí, tratando de demostrar el intenso amor que sienten mutuamente. Los ocasionales sonidos de la respiración y el inevitable choque de sus dientes, pruebas de la inexperiencia, no fueron impedimento para que los chicos disfrutaran su primer beso. El fuerte ladrido de un perro trajo a los chicos de vuelta a la realidad y ambos, reacios, se separaron. Los dos tenían los ojos cerrados. Louis fue el primero en abrirlos y observó detenidamente lo colorados que estaban los labios de Harry. Cuando Harry abrió los ojos, ambos sonrieron.

\- ¡Guau! Eso… Eso fue… -dijo Harry con la respiración entrecortada.

\- Lo sé… Fue increíble –concordó Louis en el mismo estado que su novio.

\- Tenemos que repetirlo algún día –dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo.

\- Oh, definitivamente –respondió Louis riendo.

\- Te quiero, Lou –dijo Harry besando a su novio otra vez.

\- Yo… también… te… quiero… Hazza… -dijo Louis entre besos.

\- ¿Nos veremos mañana? –preguntó Harry besando la comisura de los labios de Louis.

\- ¿A primera hora? –preguntó de vuelta Louis dando un juguetón mordisco al labio inferior de Harry.

\- Perfecto –sonrió el rizado.

\- Okay, debería entrar a mi casa –dijo Louis bajando sus manos hacia los hombros de su novio.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Además, estoy seguro que mi mamá ha estado espiándonos –dijo Harry negando con la cabeza.

\- Apuesto que la mía igual –rio Louis rodando los ojos. – Buenas noches, Hazza.

\- Buenas noches, Lou. Te quiero –dijo Harry antes de darle un último beso a su novio.

\- También yo, amor –respondió Louis.

El rizado cruzó la calle y fue hacia la puerta de su casa. Ambos chicos se miraron sin dejar de sonreír mientras abrían las puertas y luego entraban lentamente. Antes de cerrar, Louis le mandó un beso a su novio, quien lo correspondió de la misma forma. Con todo su amor.


	10. 14 Años - De A Poco

Un Louis de catorce años se sonreía a sí mismo a través de su reflejo en el espejo. Acababa de cepillar sus dientes y se disponía a irse a la cama. El castaño salió del baño, apagó la luz de su dormitorio y se acostó. Antes de apagar la luz de la lámpara en su mesita de noche, Louis quiso chequear su celular. Frunció el ceño al no ver el usual mensaje de buenas noches de su novio. Automáticamente, decidió enojarse con él. Bufó y bruscamente puso su celular de vuelta en la mesita. Se arropó, apagó la luz y cerró los ojos para poder dormir. Al día siguiente le daría su merecido a Harry en la escuela.

Varios minutos pasaron, y cuando Louis estaba lentamente dejándose llevar por el sueño, escuchó un golpe en su ventana. El castaño se levantó un poco, algo extrañado y agudizó el oído. Luego de unos segundos, escuchó el mismo sonido nuevamente, un poco más fuerte. Alguien estaba lanzando pequeñas rocas en su ventana. El chico, levemente asustado, se dirigió a su ventana. Corrió las cortinas y miró hacia abajo. Louis abrió los ojos como platos al ver a su rizado novio mirando expectante hacia donde él estaba. Al verlo, Harry le sonrió y lo saludó con la mano. Louis no pudo evitar sonreírle de vuelta, antes de abrir cuidadosamente la ventana.

\- ¡¿Harry, qué demonios estás haciendo?! –trató de susurrar Louis de manera que Harry pudiera oírlo.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte, amor –dijo Harry sarcásticamente. Louis rodó los ojos.

\- Sabes de qué hablo, Haz. ¿Cómo entraste? –preguntó extrañado Louis.

\- Hay una pequeña entrada entremedio de ese arbusto de la izquierda. Sé que debería decirle a tu mamá, pero no quiero que me pregunte cómo lo descubrí –explicó Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Ah, entiendo. ¿Y… qué haces? –preguntó Louis inclinándose hacia adelante.

\- Vengo a darte las buenas noches, amor –dijo Harry sonriendo. Se acercó al muro de la casa para comenzar a escalar por las escasas enredaderas que eran parte del árbol de al lado.

\- ¡¿Vas a escalar?! Harry, ¿cómo diablos vas a escalar? –exclamó calladamente Louis.

\- Ahm… Trataré de usar estas enredaderas y… eh, ¿la pared? Creo que no pensé muy bien esto –reconoció el rizado.

\- Haz, es peligroso. No lo hagas, amor –lo detuvo Louis.

\- No me pasará nada, Boo –insistió Harry levantando un pie para testear la firmeza de una rama.

\- ¡Harry Edward Styles, no lo hagas! –dijo Louis advirtiéndole a su novio. Harry lo miró.

\- Ahm… -susurró Harry al momento que comenzaba a escalar el muro. Empeñosamente, el rizado estiraba sus manos tratando de sujetarse de las ramas para luego levantar cuidadosamente cada pierna al escalar.

\- Haz, ten cuidado –dijo Louis mirando preocupadamente cómo su estúpido novio hacía estúpidas cosas por estar estúpidamente enamorado.

\- Tranquilo, amor. Se ve mucho más fácil de lo que pare-- ¡Mierda! –gritó Harry cuando una débil rama en la cual su pie estaba afirmado se rompió. El rizado cayó inevitablemente manoteando y pataleando en un infructífero intento por sujetarse de algo. Sin poder hacer nada, el chico golpeó el suelo fuertemente.

\- ¡Harry! –exclamó Louis abriendo los ojos de par en par. - ¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí… -trató de responder Harry mientras se incorporaba. El rizado procedió a limpiarse. Tenía pequeños rasmillones en sus manos y brazos. Tocó su rodilla derecha e hizo una mueca al sentir un punzante dolor. Llevó sus manos a su rostro y rozó lo que eran múltiples cortes. Tocó su mejilla y vio horrorizado como sus dedos se teñían de un leve color rojo. – Creo que corté mi mejilla, amor.

\- Mierda, Harry. Te dije que tuvieras cuidado –dijo Louis entristeciéndose.

\- No te preocupes, Lou. Ya sé dónde pisar –sonrió Harry guiñándole un ojo a su novio antes de disponerse a escalar nuevamente.

\- Harry, ¿estás loco? ¡Caerás de nuevo! –gritó Louis sin poder creerlo.

\- Tonterías, Boobear –dijo Harry mientras enérgicamente escalaba el muro.

\- Dios, mi novio es el más idiota del mundo –murmuró Louis negando con la cabeza.

\- ¡Te escuché! –gritó Harry.

\- ¡Qué bueno! –gritó Louis de vuelta.

El rizado siguió escalando cuidadosamente en lo que parecieron largos minutos para Louis. Cuando por fin llegó al borde de la ventana, el castaño ayudó a su novio a subir.

\- No puedo esperar a ver cómo bajarás –comentó Louis tomando de la mano a su novio.

\- No arruines el momento, Boo –dijo Harry antes de acercarse rápidamente a Louis para acariciar su mejilla y juntar sus labios con los del castaño, quien sin poder evitarlo devolvió el beso apasionadamente. Ambos chicos se devoraban hambrientamente, a pesar de haberse besado sólo horas antes. Louis subió sus manos hacia los rulos de su chico al mismo tiempo que Harry baja las suyas para tomar la cintura de Louis. Lentamente se separaron y Harry dejó un casto beso en los enrojecidos labios del otro muchacho.

\- Sé que nos vimos hace unas pocas horas… pero te extrañaba mucho –murmuró Louis escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Harry.

\- Yo también te extrañaba demasiado, amor –correspondió Harry mientras dejaba besos en el cabello de Louis.

\- Mmm, adoro tu aroma –habló Louis contra el cuello de Harry causando que el rizado se estremeciera.

\- Pues, yo te adoro completamente –dijo Harry mientras Louis sonreía.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan cursi? –preguntó Louis levantando su rostro para mirar a su amado.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Yo no soy cursi –dijo Harry haciendo una mueca de incredulidad.

\- Sí lo eres. Me llevas a citas muy románticas. Trepas hasta mi ventana para darme las buenas noches. Eres muy cursi, Haz –afirmó Louis sonriendo.

\- Lo soy porque sé que a ti te gusta que sea cursi. Te encanta que sea cursi –dijo Harry riendo.

\- Cállate –dijo Louis sonrojándose y bajando la cabeza para apoyarla en el pecho de Harry. El rizado levantó suavemente el mentón de su novio para besarle tiernamente.

\- Te amo, Lou –susurró Harry sobre los labios de Louis.

\- Yo también te amo –respondió Louis mirando los ojos esmeraldas de su amor. – Y amo que seas cursi.

\- Lo que sea por ti –dijo Harry antes de darle una amplia sonrisa mostrando los hoyuelos que Louis tanto amaba. La gran sonrisa, sin embargo, provocó que el corte de la mejilla de Harry comenzara a sangrar nuevamente.

\- Mierda, Harry. Olvidé lo herido que estabas. Siéntate en mi cama –dijo Louis tirando a Harry de la mano hacia su cama para luego correr silenciosamente al baño.

\- Lou, no te preocupes. Estoy bien –dijo Harry mientras hacía una mueca de dolor al sentarse.

\- Sí, claro –dijo Louis saliendo del baño. En sus manos traía algodones, un vaso con agua, crema para cortes y banditas. – Generalmente cuando estoy bien, yo igual sangro y siento dolor.

\- No siento tanto dolor –dijo Harry haciendo un puchero.

\- Oh, entonces no te importa que pellizque tus cachetes, ¿verdad? –dijo Louis dejando las cosas en su mesita de noche.

\- Adelante, hazlo –dijo Harry asintiendo con la cabeza. Louis levantó una ceja, se sentó en una silla frente a Harry y acercó su mano a la mejilla del rizado, quien cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca esperando la acción de su novio.

\- Acércate, tonto –bufó Louis mientras mojaba un algodón con agua.

\- No me trates mal –dijo Harry haciendo nuevamente un puchero y agrandando los ojos. Louis negó con la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar acercarse a Harry para besar su adorable puchero.

\- Me vuelves loco, ¿sabes? –susurró Louis en los labios del rizado. Sin darse cuenta, acarició la mejilla de Harry haciendo que éste se quejara del dolor. - ¡Lo siento! Okay, ven.

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y acercó su mejilla para que Louis lo curara. El castaño mojó un algodón en el agua y lo pasó suavemente en el corte de Harry.

\- ¡Auch! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Louis, arde! –se quejó Harry. Louis rodó los ojos.

\- Harry, sólo es algodón con agua. ¡No seas nena! –dijo Louis.

\- Pero… Me duele mucho… -dijo Harry tristemente.

\- Lo siento, amor. Sólo será un poco más –dijo Louis calmando al rizado.

\- Okay –murmuró Harry.

Luego de varios minutos de curación, el rizado lucía bastante mejor.

\- Gracias, amor –dijo Harry besando la mano de Louis, quien se sonrojó.

\- No hay de qué, bebé –respondió Louis sonriendo. - ¿Te duele alguna otra parte?

Al preguntar eso Louis se levantó afirmándose en las rodillas de Harry, quien se quejó.

\- ¿Tus rodillas? –preguntó Louis. Harry asintió con los ojos cerrados. - Baja tus pantalones, Haz.

\- Ahm… Okay –musitó Harry. El rizado se levantó y se desabrochó los pantalones para luego bajarlos, dejando sus delgadas piernas al aire. Louis no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a los boxers de Harry. Harry se sonrojó al instante y subió su mirada al techo mientras Louis bajaba la mirada, igualmente sonrojado. El rizado se sentó nuevamente en la cama.

\- Eh, muy bien –dijo Louis arrodillándose frente a Harry, quien estaba rojo como un tomate.

El castaño mojó un algodón y comenzó a limpiar una de las rodillas. Harry miraba de un lado para otro. Louis trataba de enfocar su mirada en la rodilla de su novio.

\- Y… Ehm… ¿Qué cenaste? –preguntó Harry tratando de entablar algún tema de conversación.

\- Mmm, mi madre hizo spaghetti con salsa blanca. Y luego tomé un helado popsicle –explicó Louis concentrándose en su tarea. El rizado se maldijo por haberle hecho esa pregunta. Ahora no podía dejar de pensar en Louis con salsa blanca cayendo de sus labios o en Louis chupando un popsicle. Y la posición en la que se encontraba Louis en ese momento no ayudaba a su imaginación. Sin pensarlo, tomó una de las almohadas de Louis y la puso en su entrepierna por si acaso. Louis miró la acción de Harry y lo miró interrogante.

\- Eh… -las mejillas de Harry se tiñeron de rojo inmediatamente.

\- Oh… ¡Oh! –exclamó Louis al darse cuenta de la situación. Igualmente se sonrojó.

Ambos guardaron silencio por unos minutos, ambos sonrojados, ambos sin saber qué decir. Louis se atrevió a hablar primero.

\- Ehm… ¿Tú… h-has… pensado en “eso”? –preguntó el castaño.

\- ¿En… “eso”? –repitió Harry levantando las cejas.

\- Sí… -musitó Louis.

\- Algo… No mucho –mintió Harry encogiendo los hombros. - ¿Y tú?

\- También he pensado –dijo Louis mientras se sentaba al lado de Harry.

\- ¿Qué has pensado? –preguntó Harry con una media sonrisa.

\- Es sólo… que a veces cuando… ehm… estamos juntos, tú sabes, me… excito… creo –dijo Louis mirando al suelo.

\- Yo… también. Me gustas mucho, Lou –dijo Harry. Louis rio.

\- ¿Y… qué has pensado? –curioseó Louis levantando sus cejas.

\- En… nosotros… tú sabes… haciendo… ehm… cosas –respondió Harry ruborizándose.

\- Uhm… -Louis sintió que el calor invadía su cuerpo. - ¿Y… crees que deberíamos empezar a hacer cosas?

\- Eh… Sin duda, me gustaría. Pero… me da algo de… miedo –reconoció Harry.

\- ¿Miedo de qué? –inquirió Louis tomando la mano de su novio y entrelazando sus dedos.

\- No lo sé. De volvernos íntimos. Me apena un poco no saber cómo hacer algunas cosas –dijo Harry algo triste.

\- Pero… Yo tampoco sé hacer esas cosas, Hazz. Y no creo que debamos. Tenemos catorce años –dijo Louis sonriendo.

\- Lo sé, es sólo que… cuando llegue el momento me gustaría hacerlo bien. Por ti –dijo Harry. El corazón de Louis se derritió por la dulzura de su novio. Lentamente tomó el mentón de su novio, levantó su rostro y se acercó para besar suavemente sus labios.

\- Te amo, Harry –dijo Louis.

\- Yo también te amo, Boobear –respondió Harry sonriendo.

\- Y… ¿qué te parece si vamos de a poco? –preguntó Louis.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó el rizado.

\- Tal vez podamos… no sé, intimar de a poco… -explicó Louis.

\- Oh, ya entiendo… -dijo Harry asintiendo lentamente.

\- ¿Qué crees que podríamos hacer? –preguntó Louis.

\- Ahm… no lo sé… ¿Tocarnos? –ofreció Harry expectante de la reacción de su novio.

\- ¿Nuestros…? –preguntó Louis señalando con su cabeza su entrepierna. Harry asintió encogiendo los hombros.

\- ¿Qué dices? –preguntó Harry. Louis sonrió levemente.

\- Okay… ¡Okay, muy bien! –dijo Louis.

Harry sacó la almohada de su entrepierna mientras Louis acomodaba sus shorts de pijama. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron nerviosamente. Los corazones de ambos latían con ansiedad y nerviosismo.

\- ¿Al mismo tiempo? –preguntó Louis.

\- Okay –respondió Harry sonriendo.

\- Muy bien –Louis empezó a contar. – A las una, a las dos… y a las tres.

Ambos chicos estiraron sus brazos y pusieron sus manos encima del paquete del otro. Louis abrió mucho los ojos mientras Harry formó una “o” con su boca.

\- Wow, se siente… genial –dijo Louis mientras sentía cómo su miembro se endurecía levemente bajo la mano de Harry, que acariciaba suavemente el bulto bajo el pijama de Louis.

\- Lo sé, se siente muy bien –comentó Harry. El rizado sintió cómo su pene respondía ante las caricias de su novio.

\- Es… algo grande –dijo Louis sonrojándose luego de notar el crecimiento del miembro de Harry.

\- Pues, gracias, Boo –murmuró Harry. – Me gusta mucho cómo se siente el tuyo.

Harry movió su mano sintiendo claramente los testículos de Louis, quien gimió por lo bajo. El castaño respondió sobando la cabeza del pene de Harry por sobre lo que sentía como el prepucio. Louis presionó ligeramente con sus dedos la punta de éste. Los chicos estuvieron tocándose por algunos minutos hasta que el reloj de Louis lanzó un bajo pitido anunciando que eran las tres de la mañana. Harry suspiró sonoramente y separó la mano del pantalón de pijama de Louis.

\- Creo que ya debería irme, Lou –dijo Harry de mala gana.

\- Tienes razón, es noche de escuela –asintió  Louis estando de acuerdo mientras a regañadientes dejaba de acariciar el bulto de su novio.

Harry se levantó y subió sus pantalones mientras Louis acomodaba su pijama. Ambos chicos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la ventana. Harry rodeó con sus brazos la espalda baja de Louis.

\- Nos tocamos, Lou –dijo Harry soltando una pequeña risita.

\- Lo sé. ¿Te sientes un poco mejor con respecto a… “ese” tema? –preguntó Louis sonriendo.

\- Sí, creo que sí –respondió Harry. – Además… tú sabes… a veces veo…

\- ¿Porno? –preguntó Louis levantando una ceja y asomando una media sonrisa.

\- S-sí –asintió Harry bajando un poco la mirada. – Para… aprender.

\- Eres adorable –susurró Louis pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Harry. –Tal vez deberíamos ver uno juntos.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? –preguntó Harry abriendo los ojos como platos.

\- Pero claro. Aprenderemos conjuntamente –dijo Louis levantando las cejas y riendo. – Pero ahora, debemos dormir.

\- Tienes razón. Es muy tarde –dijo Harry acercándose para besar los labios de Louis, quien gustoso devolvió el beso de su amor. La lengua de Harry acarició el labio inferior de Louis, provocando que el castaño se alejara dejando a Harry con la lengua afuera.

\- ¡No! Contrólate, Hazza –comentó Louis golpeando el hombro del rizado suavemente.

\- Ugh, está bien –se acercó nuevamente y posó un casto beso en la boca de Louis.

\- ¿Nos vemos en la mañana? –preguntó Louis.

\- Por supuesto –respondió Harry separándose lentamente de su novio y acercándose a la ventana. - ¿Me ayudas?

\- Claro –dijo Louis ayudando a Harry a pasarse para el otro lado.

El rizado se afirmó del alféizar de la ventana y posó sus pies en una rama de aspecto firme. Lentamente procedió a bajar bajo la preocupada mirada de Louis. Luego de un par de minutos, para el alivio del castaño, Harry llegó abajo. EL rizado levantó la mirada y le mandó un beso a su novio, quien le sonrió y le mandó un beso de vuelta. Harry se giró y se dirigió hacia el arbusto que conectaba el patio trasero de la casa con el delantero.

Louis cerró silenciosamente su ventana y devolvió los algodones y el agua a su baño. Luego, fue a su cama y se sonrojó un poco al recordar lo que había pasado ahí. Había tocado el miembro de su novio. Soltó una risita y fue a apagar la luz. Luego de hacerlo, su celular vibró en la mesita de noche. El castaño revisó. Un mensaje de Harry.

_De Harry: Que tengas dulces sueños, mi príncipe. Te amo <3_

Louis sintió literalmente cómo su corazón explotaba. Cerró sus ojos y suspiró antes de dejarse caer sobre su cama sonriendo. Tomó su celular y respondió el mensaje.

            _De Louis: También te amo, mi bebé. Dulces sueños xx <3_

Con eso, el castaño se arropó y se dispuso a dormir con una sonrisa en la cara. Amaba a su novio.


	11. 14 Años - Un Poco Más

\- ¡Louis, baja ya a desayunar! ¡Se hace tarde! –gritó Jay desde la cocina mientras dejaba un bowl de leche con cereales en la mesa de la cocina.

\- ¡Ya voy, ma! –gritó Louis desde el segundo piso.

Minutos después, el castaño bajaba rápidamente las escaleras y entraba a la cocina. Se apresuró a llegar al lado de su madre para saludarla con un beso.

\- Buenos días, Boo –lo saludó Jay.

\- Buenos. ¿Cómo amaneciste? –preguntó Louis sentándose a tomar su desayuno.

\- Bien… ¿Te pasará a buscar Harry? –preguntó su madre sabiendo la respuesta.

\- Obvio –respondió Louis sonriendo.

\- Muy bien. Boobear… Necesito hablar de algo contigo –comentó Jay sentándose al lado de su hijo.

\- Okay… -dijo Louis poniendo atención a su mamá.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando eras pequeño, creo que de 4 o 5 años, y me trataste de emparejar con el heladero del centro comercial? –preguntó Jay sonriendo al recordarlo.

\- Sí, por supuesto –dijo Louis riendo. – Sigo pensando que habría sido genial tener helados todos los días.

\- Sí que lo sería… ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste ese día? –cuestionó Jay.

\- Creo… Creo que dije que tenerte a ti era mejor que tener un papá y una mamá. Pero que quería que tuvieras a alguien que te cuidara cómo tú me cuidabas a mí –dijo Louis recordando.

\- Así es… -dijo Jay guardando silencio.

\- Mamá… ¿Quieres salir con alguien? –preguntó Louis tomando la mano de su madre.

\- Hay un hombre, en mi trabajo. Es algo apuesto… -habló su mamá.

\- ¿Algo? Mamá, debe ser muy apuesto. Tú eres bellísima, no puedes salir con cualquier tipo –comentó Louis frunciendo el ceño mientras sonreía.

\- Okay, es muy apuesto, en realidad –dijo Jay ruborizándose.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Te estás sonrojando! –dijo Louis riendo.

\- ¡No es cierto! –dijo Jay cubriendo sus mejillas con las manos.

\- ¡Aw! ¿Y cuándo lo conoceré? –preguntó Louis tomando una cucharada de su desayuno.

\- Entonces,  ¿no tienes problemas, verdad? –se aseguró su madre.

\- ¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Claro que no! –exclamó Louis.

\- Uf, estoy aliviada. Hoy lo invitaré a cenar para uno de estos días. ¿Te parece? –preguntó Jay.

\- Estupendo –sonrió Louis.

\- Oh, por cierto. Ya le hablé de ti así que no te preocupes. Ya sabes, por Harry –informó Jay. – No saldría con un idiota prejuicioso.

\- Aw, muchas gracias, ma. ¿Podría Harry venir a la cena? –preguntó Louis.

\- Por supuesto. Es mejor que conozca a mi yerno pronto –dijo Jay.

\- Tu yerno, jeje –dijo Louis dejando escapar una risita.

\- Muy bien, apresúrate. Tu futuro esposo estará aquí pronto –dijo Jay saliendo de la cocina.

\- ¡Mamá! –gritó Louis.

El castaño se apresuró a tomar su desayuno y corrió a su habitación a lavarse los dientes. Cuando bajaba la escalera, se escucharon golpes en la puerta.

\- ¡Ya voy! ¡Adiós, mamá! –gritó Louis.

\- ¡Adiós, Boo! ¡Que tengas un buen día en la escuela! –respondió su madre.

Louis corrió a abrir la puerta y se encontró con su novio mirándolo con una sonrisa. Louis le sonrió de vuelta y saltó a los brazos de Harry. El rizado besó los labios de Louis apasionadamente antes de separarse.

\- ¿Cómo estás, amor? –preguntó Harry tomando las manos de Louis.

\- Ahora, estoy muy bien –dijo Louis sonriendo.

\- Estupendo. ¿Vamos? –dijo Harry su mochila en su hombro.

\- Vamos –dijo el castaño saliendo de su casa y cerrando la puerta.

Ambos chicos bajaron los escalones y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la escuela.

\- ¡Louis, mira! –dijo Harry apuntando hacia el cielo.

\- ¿Qué cosa? –dijo Louis distrayéndose. El rizado tomó la mochila de Louis y se la quitó de los hombros.

\- ¡No! ¡Harry, no! –se quejó Louis. - ¡Hazza, puedo llevar mis cosas yo solo!

\- Claro que no, Boo. Soy tu novio. Yo llevaré tu mochila –dijo Harry negando con la cabeza.

\- ¡Pero…! –empezó el castaño.

\- Nop –dijo Harry.

\- ¡Pero Harry! –exclamó Louis.

\- Olvídalo, Louis William Tomlinson-Styles –replicó Harry causando que Louis riera.

\- ¿Así que tomaré tu apellido? –preguntó Louis sonriendo.

\- Claro. Es decir, a menos… ¿No quieres? –dijo Harry asustado. Louis se detuvo frente a su novio y acunó suavemente sus mejillas en sus manos.

\- Me encantaría –dijo Louis antes de acercar su boca a la de su amado para juntar sus labios en un tierno y casto beso. Ambos chicos cerraron sus ojos ante el contacto. Louis se estaba separando, pero antes de hacerlo Harry tomó su mentón y le dio otro corto beso mientras acariciaba su mejilla. Se separaron a regañadientes y siguieron caminando. – Hoy mi madre te llamó su yerno y mi futuro esposo, ¿sabes?

\- ¿En serio? Creo que es un poco apresurado, pero me agrada mucho –comentó Harry.

\- A mí también, amor –dijo Louis acariciando la mano de Harry. – Hoy mi mamá me dijo que empezará a salir con un tipo de su trabajo.

\- ¡Woah! ¿En serio? ¿Y cómo te sientes? –preguntó Harry interesado.

\- Pues… Me siento bien… por ella. Sé que es algo que la hará feliz, no me interpondré en eso –respondió Louis antes de detenerse junto con Harry al llegar a una calle. Harry tomó su mano antes de que cruzaran, Louis sonrió.

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que a mí me costaría aceptar la idea de un tipo saliendo con mi madre –admitió Harry.

\- ¿Lo dices de verdad? –preguntó Louis mirando a su rizado novio.

\- Sí… Tal vez sea porque aún tengo recuerdos de mi padre de cuando era pequeño –dijo Harry encogiendo los hombros. – Aunque sé que eventualmente lo aceptaría.

\- Yo no tengo recuerdos del mío –dijo Louis bajando la cabeza. - ¿Qué recuerdos tienes, Haz? Si puedo preguntar.

\- Me puedes preguntar lo que sea, Boobear. Debes saberlo todo de mí –dijo Harry sonriéndole a Louis. – Recuerdo que me llevaba al parque y jugábamos ahí.

\- Qué lindo –comentó el castaño.

\- Sí. También me compraba globos y tomábamos helado –dijo Harry con sus ojos brillantes. Louis acarició su brazo. El rostro de Harry cambió. – Luego… Volvíamos a la casa y desde mi habitación podía escuchar sus discusiones con mi madre.

\- Oh. Lo lamento, amor –dijo Louis mirando a Harry con tristeza.

\- Está bien. No tengo recuerdos del día en que se marchó. Sólo recuerdo haber llorado mucho –dijo Harry bajando la mirada.

\- Oh, Hazza –dijo Louis deteniéndose. Obligó a Harry a dejar sus mochilas en el suelo y lo abrazó fuertemente por la cintura. El rizado escondió su rostro en el cuello de Louis, quien acarició la espalda de su novio. Luego de unos minutos, se separaron y Louis vio cómo los ojos de Harry estaban húmedos.

\- Ugh, es una tontería. Pasó hace tanto tiempo –dijo Harry soltando una risa nerviosa mientras se refregaba los ojos.

\- Está bien, amor. Te hace bien –dijo Louis tomando la mano de Harry, quien la besó inmediatamente.

\- Te amo mucho, ¿lo sabías? –dijo Harry suspirando.

\- Yo también te amo, mi amor –respondió Louis.

\- Lo siento, me estabas hablando de tu mamá –dijo Harry agitando la cabeza mientras recogía las mochilas para continuar caminando. - ¿Y cuándo conocerás al tipo?

\- Mamá dijo que hoy le hablará sobre invitarlo a cenar esta semana, creo –explicó Louis. – Lo que me recuerda que debo invitarte a ti también.

\- ¿A mí? Pero… es la cena de tu madre –dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

\- Es que… me sentiría más cómodo si tú estuvieras ahí conmigo –dijo Louis.

\- Oh, entonces acepto, bebé –dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo.

Los chicos se acercaron a la escuela y agitaron sus manos saludando a Niall y Liam, quienes los esperaban en la entrada. El rubio se encontraba devorando una bolsa grande de papas fritas. Los chicos se saludaron y entraron a la escuela. Se dirigieron cómo todos los días a sus casilleros. Harry se puso al lado de Louis mientras metía su mochila y sacaba los cuadernos de su primera clase.

\- Eres tan cliché –decía Louis sonriendo mientras el rizado sujetaba sus cosas.

\- No he escuchado que te quejes, príncipe mío –comentó Harry inclinándose hacia adelante para darle un corto beso en la mejilla a Louis.

\- ¡Harry! –exclamó Louis mientras se ruborizaba excesivamente y bajaba la cabeza. Harry sonrió.

\- Estamos listos, asquerosos tórtolos –dijo Niall lanzando una bola de papel al pelo de Harry.

\- No los molestes, Ni –reía Liam.

\- Sólo estás celoso porque no puedes hacer lo mismo con Liam –dijo Louis sonriendo maliciosamente mientras Harry sacaba sus cosas.

Liam frunció el ceño al tiempo que Niall hacía una mueca de asco. Louis lanzó una carcajada. Cuando Harry estuvo listo, Louis tomó su mano y los cuatro chicos se dirigieron a su sala.

\- ¿Han visto a Zayn? –preguntó Liam.

\- Me pareció verlo hace un rato, creo que estaba con Perrie –comentó Niall.

\- Eleanor me contó que a Perrie le gusta Zayn –dijo Louis cantarinamente.

\- ¿En serio? –preguntó Harry riendo.

\- Sip –respondió Louis.

\- Pero a Zayn le gusta… ¿Cómo se llama esa chica de 17 años? –preguntó Harry.

\- Caroline –respondió Liam.

\- Pero no le gusta ella. Sólo le gustan sus tetas –dijo Niall usando sus manos para simular grandes pechos.

\- ¡Niall! –lo reprendió Louis.

\- Yo sólo repetí lo que dijo él –se excusó Niall levantando las manos en señal de disculpa.

\- Pues, sonó horrible –dijo Louis enojado.

\- También lo escuché decir que le mordería ese culazo –añadió Niall asintiendo.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Cállate, Horan! –exclamó Louis mientras lo golpeaba en el brazo bajo la divertida mirada de Harry y Liam.

Los chicos entraron a la sala de clases y se fueron a sentar a sus puestos usuales. Harry con Louis, obviamente. Y Liam y Niall delante de ellos.

\- Iré a saludar a Eleanor, amor –dijo Louis levantándose. Harry miró la hora en su celular.

\- Okay. Aún quedan unos minutos, iré al baño –dijo Harry imitando a su novio.

Louis fue donde Eleanor y la saludó de besos en la mejilla.

\- Hola, El. ¿Qué tal? –dijo Louis sentándose en el puesto vacío al lado de su amiga.

\- Horrible. Ayer me… tú sabes… -dijo Eleanor levantando las cejas.

\- Ay, Dios. Lo lamento –dijo Louis acariciando el brazo de la chica.

\- Está bien. Le dije a mi mamá y me ayudó –comentó Eleanor quitándole importancia. - ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás con Harry?

\- Es increíble. Estoy tan enamorado –dijo Louis. Eleanor notó cómo sus ojos brillaban al hablar de él. Las chicas alrededor agudizaron sus oídos. La pareja era la favorita de la mayoría de las chicas de la escuela.

\- Los vi cómo estaban en los casilleros. Se veían realmente adorables –comentó Eleanor.

\- Es tan tierno conmigo. Hace unos días fue a mi casa en la noche y trepó hasta mi ventana para decirme buenas noches –dijo Louis sonriendo mientras recordaba. Todas las chicas suspiraron al escucharlo.

\- Quisiera un novio como Harry –dijo Taylor. Louis la miró seriamente. – Sólo bromeo.

\- Louis, ¿Harry te pidió ser su novio con una romántica cita en la feria, verdad? –preguntó Jennifer, una chica sentada delante de Eleanor.

\- Sí. En la cima de la rueda de la fortuna –asintió Louis.

\- Jimmy se acercó a mí y me dijo: “¡Hey! Seamos novios, ¿quieres?” con la boca llena de hamburguesa –se quejó Jennifer haciendo una mueca de asco.

\- Oh, lo lamento –dijo Louis.

\- Austin me tiró una bola de papel que decía: ¿Quieres que nos besemos como novios? –comentó Katy.

\- Eso no es tan malo –dijo Eleanor.

\- La bola me dio en el ojo –añadió Katy enojada.

\- ¿Por qué Harry no es un idiota como los demás chicos? –preguntó Taylor.

\- Porque él es perfecto –dijo Louis sonriendo.

\- Okay, baboso uno. Ahí viene baboso dos –dijo Eleanor. Harry entraba en la sala de clases y se dirigió hacia Louis automáticamente. Al llegar puso sus manos en los hombros de su novio.

\- Hola –saludó Harry a las chicas.

\- Hola, Harry –contestaron todas las muchachas al unísono. El rizado frunció el ceño.

\- Como sea. Vi que el profe ya viene –le dijo Harry a Louis.

\- Okidoki –el castaño se levantó y tomó la mano de su novio. Ambos se fueron a sentar a sus lugares y sacaron sus cosas.

La clase se desarrolló de manera normal. Los chicos habían establecido un sistema en el cual cada clase uno tomaba notas y el otro ponía atención a lo que decía el profesor o profesora. La clase siguiente intercambian roles y al terminar el día, ambos repasan en una de las casas cuando terminan de besarse como locos.

Ese día Harry estaba encargado de tomar notas. Louis sacó un lápiz rojo de su estuche y comenzó a dibujar pequeños corazoncitos en la esquina de las hojas del cuaderno de Harry, quien sonreía con cada dibujo. Luego de un rato el castaño apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio y suspiró. Su pie derecho estaba entrelazado con la pierna izquierda de Harry. El rizado besaba el cabello de Louis cada minuto provocando que el estómago de Louis se llenara de mariposas, aún después de un año de su noviazgo.

A la hora de almuerzo, Harry, Louis, Niall, Liam y las chicas estaban en una mesa comiendo.

\- Toma, Niall –dijo Eleanor dándole su plato. – No quiero más.

\- Genial –dijo el rubio, quien ya había terminado su almuerzo.

\- Oigan, ¿dónde está Zayn? –dijo Liam frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Y Perrie? –preguntó Taylor. Todos, excepto Harry y Louis, ataron cabos inmediatamente y rieron. Los novios estaban dándose comida mutuamente, sonriendo y riendo sin parar.

\- ¡Oigan, despéguense! –gritó Niall lanzándoles una servilleta.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres, Horan?! –exclamó Louis, molesto por ser interrumpido.

\- ¿Notaron que Zayn y Perrie no están? –preguntó Liam. Ambos chicos miraron a todos lados.

\- Liam, ¡sólo quedamos nosotros solteros! –exclamó Niall.

\- Ahm… Hoy saldré con Sophia… -dijo Liam arrugando su cara culpable.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo…?! ¡No puedes! –gritó Niall.

\- Lo siento… -se disculpó Liam.

\- Está bien… -dijo Niall desanimado.

La hora de almuerzo terminó y los chicos fueron a su última clase. Al terminar, todos fueron a sus casilleros y se despidieron.

\- Okay, iré a buscar a Sophia. ¡Adiós, chicos! –dijo Liam despidiéndose.

\- ¡Adiós! ¡Suerte! –dijeron Harry y Louis.

\- Espera –Niall detuvo a Liam, quien expectante se dio vuelta. Niall se acercó y le abrazó. – Buena suerte, amigo.

\- Gracias, Ni –dijo Liam sonriendo. – Muchas gracias.

\- Okay. Ve por ella, tigre –bromeó Niall.

\- Okay, okay –dijo Liam. - ¡Adiós!

Los chicos terminaron de guardar y sacar las cosas de sus casilleros. Harry y Louis miraron a Niall, quien los miró de vuelta y les sonrió tímidamente. Louis rio.

\- Vamos, rubio –dijo Harry riendo.

Los chicos salieron de la escuela y caminaron un poco hacia el otro lado para acercar a Niall a su casa. Cuando pasaban frente a un parque, Niall los detuvo.

\- ¿Quieren pasar un poco el rato aquí? –preguntó Niall.

\- Sí, creo que podemos unos minutos –respondió Louis.

Se adentraron en el parque y se sentaron en los juegos a conversar.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con ustedes? ¿Han follado? –preguntó Niall.

\- Okay, fue un gusto, Niall –dijo Harry levantándose.

\- ¡Okay! ¡Okay! Sólo preguntaba –se disculpó el rubio.

\- ¿Por qué preguntas esas cosas? –dijo Louis haciendo una mueca.

\- Es que… no salgo con nadie. Y, a veces, me da curiosidad –informó Niall. Harry miró a Louis con expresión compasiva. – ¿Se las han chupado?

\- Okay. Adiós, Niall –dijo Louis sonrojado mientras se levantaba.

\- Está bien. Liam me acaba de textear que no fue bien su cita con Sophia –informó Niall.

\- Okay, nos vemos mañana, Ni –se despidieron Harry y Louis.

\- ¡Bye! –dijo Niall.

Los chicos salieron del parque y caminaron tomados de la mano dirigidos hacia sus casas. Cuando ya llegaban, Harry se detuvo.

\- Mi mamá hoy llega a las 6 –dijo Harry.

\- La mía a las 7.30 –dijo Louis sonriendo.

\- Entonces, tu casa –sonrió Harry. Louis rio.

El castaño guio de la mano a Harry hacia la entrada de su casa. Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras su espalda luego de que ambos entraran. Al momento en que sus mochilas cayeron al suelo, Louis se lanzó a los brazos de Harry y capturó sus labios en los suyos en un apasionado y hambriento beso. Harry correspondió inmediatamente poniendo sus manos en las caderas de Louis y atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo. Louis intensificó el beso abriendo más su boca al mismo tiempo que subía sus manos al cuello de Harry y las enredaba en los suaves rizos de su novio. Harry acarició el labio superior de Louis con su lengua, causando que el castaño la dejara entrar en su boca. La propia lengua de Louis se enroscó con la de Harry en una batalla por la dominación del beso. El castaño se empujó a sí mismo contra el cuerpo de Harry, quien retrocedió entrando en la cocina y chocando con el refrigerador. En un momento los labios del rizado atraparon la lengua de Louis, quien gimió placenteramente en la boca de su novio. Luego de unos minutos, Harry se separó de Louis.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Louis.

\- Es que… siento mi boca un poco seca. ¿Puedo beber algo? –preguntó Harry.

\- Claro –dijo Louis riendo. Se separó de su novio y sacó del refrigerador una jarra con jugo de fresa. Lo sirvió en un vaso y lo acercó a su novio.

\- Gracias, bebé –dijo Harry recibiendo el vaso y empezando a beber.

Louis lo miró impacientemente hasta que el rizado acabó de tomar el jugo.

\- ¡Ah! Mucho mejor –dijo Harry sonriéndole a Louis.

\- Perfecto –respondió Louis mordiéndose el labio de manera sensual.

\- Eres tan sexy, Lou –dijo Harry con los ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria.

\- ¿Quieres ir al sofá? –ofreció Louis.

\- Me encantaría –accedió Harry tomando la mano de Louis.

El castaño se dirigió al living de la casa moviendo sus caderas, sabiendo que Harry venía detrás de él mirando directamente su trasero. Louis se sentó en el sillón seguido por Harry, quien puso su mano en el muslo del castaño, que no dudó en subir sus manos a las mejillas de su novio para atraerlo hacia él. Ambos se lanzaron a los labios del otro casi desesperadamente para continuar lo abandonado en la cocina. Louis inmediatamente adentró su lengua en la boca de Harry. La utilizó para acariciar los labios, dientes y la misma lengua de Harry. El rizado acercó el cuerpo de Louis hacia el suyo. Con sus labios atrapó el labio inferior de Louis y lo mordió ligeramente. Louis lanzó un gemido interno y arqueó su espalda. Harry reemplazó sus dientes con sus labios y empezó a chupar. Louis no pudo evitar su excitación y se lanzó encima de Harry, quien se recostó a lo largo en el sillón con su novio encima.

\- Tu boca sabe a fresa –dijo Louis separándose de Harry y saboreando sus labios.

\- La tuya sabe a ti –comentó Harry ante un sonrojado Louis. – Y me encanta.

El castaño se arrojó nuevamente a devorar la boca de Harry, ahora encima de él. Harry nuevamente llevó sus manos a la espalda baja de Louis, quien tenía las suyas afirmadas en los hombros del rizado. Ambos chicos continuaron su beso lentamente, pero apasionado. Louis abría y cerraba su boca pegada a la de su novio. El rizado sentía que podría besar esos deliciosos labios por el resto de su vida. Louis pensaba algo similar, declarándose completamente adicto a los besos de Harry. El castaño se separó lentamente de los labios de Harry, viendo como un delgado hilo de saliva pendía entre ellos, sólo para llevar su boca al cuello de Harry y empezar a besar y morder. El rizado cerró los ojos al tiempo que empezaba a dejar salir gemidos de excitación.

\- Mierda, Lou… -gimió Harry.

Louis sonrió al ver el efecto de sus acciones. El rizado sin darse cuenta bajó sus manos y las puso en el prominente trasero de Louis, quien levantó la cabeza con los ojos bien abiertos.

\- Guau… -musitó Louis.

\- Lo siento, me dejé llevar… -se excusó Harry.

\- ¡No! No… Se siente… muy bien –dijo Louis cerrando los ojos.

Harry observó a Louis y lentamente movió sus manos en círculos acariciando las nalgas de su novio. Al ver la expresión de placer de Louis, obtuvo el valor de dar un ligero apretón.

\- ¡Ah! Oh, sí… -dijo Louis gimiendo. Harry no lo dudó y besó nuevamente a Louis, quien abrió su boca dejando que sus lenguas jugaran salvajemente.

Harry continuaba apretando y masajeando el trasero de Louis, quien restregaba completamente su cuerpo contra el de Harry. El rizado dio vueltas su lengua alrededor de la de Louis al mismo tiempo que apretaba el trasero de Louis con una fuerza que provocó que sus entrepiernas se presionaran mutuamente. Louis no pudo contener tanto placer y sin darse cuenta llegó al orgasmo. Se separó un poco de Harry al sentir cómo su ropa interior se llenaba de un tibio líquido espeso.

\- Ay, no… -susurró Louis sonrojándose.

\- Lou, ¿te acabas de correr? –preguntó Harry.

\- Creo que… sí –respondió Louis bajando la mirada.

\- Eso es… endemoniadamente caliente –dijo Harry antes de asaltar los labios de Louis brutalmente.

El rizado restregó el endurecido bulto en su entrepierna contra el de Louis y al momento en que pasaba un dedo entre las nalgas de Louis, acabó corriéndose en sus pantalones al igual que su novio.

\- Mierda, Harry… Eso fue… -intentó decir Louis.

\- Increíble… -terminó Harry tratando de recuperar el aliento.

El castaño dejó descansar su cabeza en el cuello de Harry mientras ambos esperaban a que sus respiraciones se normalizaran.

\- Creo que deberíamos limpiarnos –Louis fue el primero en hablar.

\- Tienes razón… -concordó Harry.

\- Lo bueno es que ahora tenemos algo que contarle a Niall –bromeó Louis.

Ambos rieron y se besaron una última vez antes de levantarse.


	12. 15 Años - En Mis Sueños

_“Cepilla, cepilla. Cepilla, cepilla. Cepilla, cepilla. Cepilla por todo el lugar”_ , cantaba en su mente un delgado chico rizado frente al espejo de su baño mientras cepillaba sus dientes. Cuando terminó, enjuagó su boca, hizo gárgaras y escupió el agua. Mostró una deslumbrante sonrisa ante el espejo y salió del baño.

Se tiró encima de su cama, tomó su celular y llamó a su novio. Esperó unos cuantos pitidos hasta que la aguda voz que le quitaba el sueño respondió.

\- ¿Sí? ¿Quién es? –dijo Louis riendo.

\- Soy Harry Styles, busco a mi encantador novio –dijo Harry sonriendo.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y quién sería el afortunado chico? –preguntó Louis.

\- Se llama Louis, tiene cabello castaño, increíbles ojos azules como el mar y una sonrisa muy sensual –informó el rizado.

\- Oh, ¿te refieres a Louis Styles? –dijo Louis arrugando la nariz mientras sonreía.

\- ¡Jaja! Exacto, aquél que tiene ese gran trasero delicioso con unas firmes nalgas apetitosas –agregó Harry.

\- ¡Harry! –exclamó Louis avergonzado.

\- Lo siento, no pude resistirme –dijo Harry riendo.

\- Caliente –dijo Louis.

\- Por ti. ¿Y qué haces, Boo? –preguntó Harry.

\- Veía el tráiler de Magic Mike. ¡Dios, Haz! Es increíble –dijo Louis cerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Ah, sí? –preguntó Harry curioso.

\- Por supuesto que sí. Creo que literalmente babeé mirando esos cuerpos… –reconoció Louis.

Mientras Louis hablaba sobre el tráiler, Harry se levantó de su cama y caminó hasta posicionarse frente al espejo. Se sacó su polera de pijama y observó su delgado y pálido cuerpo. Las comisuras de los labios del rizado se tornaron hacia abajo al darse cuenta que dejaba mucho que desear en comparación con el tipo de cuerpo que al parecer le gustaba a su novio. Harry, sin darse cuenta, suspiró sonoramente, cosa que Louis oyó.

\- …lamería-- ¿Qué pasa, Hazza? –preguntó Louis preocupado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas, Lou? –dijo haciéndose el desentendido.

\- Suspiraste como cuando estás triste. ¿Qué sucede, amor? –preguntó el castaño. El rizado formó una media sonrisa y cerró sus ojos. Louis lo conocía demasiado bien, por lo que sería inútil tratar de mentirle.

\- Es que… Veo que a ti te gustan los tipos con lindos cuerpos y músculos… -comenzó Harry.

\- ¿Okay…? –lo instó Louis a que siguiera.

\- Y yo no tengo un cuerpo como ésos. Me estoy mirando en el espejo y soy flaco y paliducho –dijo Harry desanimado. El silencio reinó en la otra línea. - ¿Lou?

\- Espera, Haz –dijo Louis y luego cortó.

\- ¿Louis? –preguntó Harry.

El rizado separó el celular de su oído y suspiró mientras lo dejaba en su mesita de noche.  Se lanzó encima de su cama sin molestarse en ponerse su polera de pijama de nuevo. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que escuchó golpes en la puerta. Levantó su rostro y frunció el ceño. ¿Quién golpeaba a esta hora de la noche? Escuchó que su mamá abría la puerta y el rizado se levantó y fue hasta las escaleras para averiguar quién era. Escuchó la voz que hacía que su estómago saltara alocadamente.

\- Hola, señora Styles –saludó Louis.

\- Louis, cariño. ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Anne.

\- Siento molestar a esta hora, pero realmente debo hablar con Harry –explicó Louis.

\- Está bien, pasa. Está en su habitación –informó la madre de Harry.

\- Okay, muchas gracias –dijo Louis sonriendo.

Harry retrocedió hasta su habitación mientras oía los pasos subiendo la escalera. Unos segundos después, su novio entraba en su habitación.

\- Lou, ¿qué estás…? –empezó Harry, pero fue interrumpido cuando Louis se abalanzó hacia él y abrazó con fuerza su desnudo torso. El castaño hundió su rostro entre el cuello y el desnudo hombro de su novio y dejó varios besos. Luego de unos minutos, se separó y acunó el rostro de Harry con sus manos.

\- Eres un tonto, Harry Styles –dijo Louis negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Lo soy? –preguntó Harry.

\- Sí lo eres. ¿Cómo se te ocurre que me gustarían más esos cuerpos en comparación con el tuyo? –preguntó Louis sin poder creérselo.

\- Lo entendería –respondió Harry encogiendo los hombros. – Son más atractivos.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! Haz, tú eres bellísimo. Por dentro, por fuera, por todos lados. Eres perfecto, Haz –terminó Louis besando los rojizos labios de su novio.

\- Te amo mucho, mi príncipe –dijo Harry sonriendo.

\- También yo, bebé –correspondió Louis. - ¿Te gustaría que yo cambiase algo de mi cuerpo?

\- ¡¿Qué?! Estás loco, Lou. Adoro tu cuerpo tal como es –dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Ves? Es lo mismo, amor –dijo Louis.

\- Tienes razón. Eres tan inteligente –sonrió Harry.

\- Por supuesto que lo soy –dijo Louis sonriendo arrogantemente. Harry besó su nariz, haciendo que el castaño la arrugara en un adorable gesto. – Okay, Hazza. Debo irme. Le dije a Mark que me demoraría sólo unos minutos.

\- No te vayas, Boo. Quédate a dormir –se quejó Harry.

\- Oh, me encantaría, Haz, pero es noche de escuela. Y si me quedara… no dormiríamos mucho, ¿verdad? –comentó Louis mordiéndose el labio inferior.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso te gustaría hacer otras cosas? –dijo Harry levantando las cejas mientras tomaba la cintura de su novio.

\- No tienes idea. Jugaríamos toda la noche, Señor Styles –dijo Louis dando un suave beso en la comisura de los labios de Harry, quien no aguantó más y atrajo a Louis hacia sí mismo. El rizado tomó la boca de Louis con la suya e inició un apasionado beso. Louis no pudo evitar corresponderlo abriendo su boca y dejando que la lengua de Harry entrara y jugara con la suya. En un momento en que Harry posó sus manos en el trasero de Louis, el castaño, dentro del beso, tomó la lengua de Harry con sus labios y comenzó a chuparla suavemente. Ante esto, el rizado perdió totalmente el control y avanzó hacia atrás dejándose caer encima de su cama con su novio encima. Louis gimió, sus manos empezaron a bajar lentamente por el abdomen de Harry. Sus dedos se encontraban acariciando su estómago cuando fueron interrumpidos por un grito.

\- ¡Louis! ¡Tú mamá dice que vuelvas a la casa!  -gritó Anne desde el primer piso.

\- Ugh –el castaño dejó caer su cabeza. Apoyó su frente en el mentón de Harry y suspiró. – Odio esto.

Louis se levantó de la cama de Harry a regañadientes.

\- ¿Odias esto? ¡Mira cómo estoy yo! –exclamó Harry apuntando hacia la evidentemente dolorosa erección que formaba una prominente carpa en sus boxers.

\- Haz, yo estoy igual. Sólo que… mis pantalones lo esconden –dijo Louis riendo. Harry en un rápido movimiento estiró su mano y apretó el paquete de Louis, confirmando que también su miembro estaba durísimo. - ¡Hey!

\- Bueno, tenía que comprobarlo –se excusó Harry sonriendo. Louis entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a su novio. Con una mano tomó el borde elástico de los boxers de Harry y los abrió al tiempo que metía su otra mano dentro y tomaba completamente el endurecido pene de Harry, quien cerró sus ojos y sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban ante el contacto. El pulgar de Louis acarició el húmedo glande del miembro de Harry por unos segundos y sonrió al notar cómo el resto del órgano palpitaba en la palma de su mano. Lo siguiente que supo Harry fue que Louis lo soltó, reacomodó sus boxers y se acercó a su oído para susurrar.

\- Estamos a mano, bebé. Te amo, Haz. Nos vemos mañana –dicho eso, el castaño besó los labios de Harry y le guiñó un ojo. Louis se alejó de su novio, salió del dormitorio y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. El ojiverde se obligó a salir de su ensoñación y se apresuró a llegar al dintel de la puerta.

\- ¡Yo también te amo, Lou! –gritó Harry.

Louis sonrió.

**_Tres horas más tarde_ **

_Harry se encontraba trotando en la cancha de fútbol de la escuela. Sudor empapaba sus rulos, los cuales bailaban en su frente. Su camiseta estaba totalmente mojaba debido a su transpiración. Se extrañó un poco debido a que se encontraba completamente solo en la cancha, pero encogió los hombros y siguió trotando. No obstante, tuvo que detenerse cuando vio, a lo lejos en las gradas, a Louis sentado observándolo. El rizado secó el sudor de su rostro con su camiseta y tiró sus rulos hacia atrás antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su novio. Mientras más se acercaba, podía ver mejor que el chico vestía un uniforme de colegio. “¿Desde cuándo usamos uniforme?”, se preguntó Harry mientras avanzaba. No podía negar que el uniforme le quedaba genial. Los pantalones se ajustaban a las piernas de Louis y la camisa dejaba ver que el chico estaba en muy buena forma. Los primeros botones de la prenda estaban desabrochados, dejando ver un poco de su pecho. Cuando ya pudo distinguir la expresión en el rostro del castaño, Harry pensó que explotaría de excitación. Louis mordía sus labios en una clara demostración de calentura. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su mano derecha estaba posicionada sobre el bulto en su entrepierna, acariciándolo. El rizado apuró el paso y llegó hasta donde estaba Louis, quién le sonrió de manera sensual._

-  _Hola, Haz –dijo Louis cuando llegó Harry._

-  _Hola, Lou –respondió Harry sonriendo._

-  _¿Haciendo ejercicio, eh? –preguntó Louis pasando suavemente la punta de su dedo índice por su labio inferior._

-  _Sí, ya sabes. Hay que mantenerse en forma –respondió el rizado._

-  _Así veo. Te ves muy bien cuando ejercitas, ¿sabías? –comentó Louis._

-  _¿En serio? –preguntó Harry._

-  _Sí. Me pone muy caliente verte sudar cuando trotas –reconoció el castaño._

-  _¿Ah sí? ¿Qué tan caliente? –preguntó Harry acercándose a Louis._

-  _Muy caliente –dijo Louis enderezándose, pero sin dejar de tocar su paquete._

-  _¿Qué te gustaría hacer? –preguntó Harry estando de pie frente a Louis, quien continuaba sentado._

-  _Me gustaría hacerte muchas cosas, Hazza. Pero no quiero ponerme de pie –fingió quejarse Louis._

-  _Eso no es problema, Lou –dijo Harry sonriendo y comenzando a acariciar su propio paquete, que contenía su ya medio endurecido miembro._

-  _Mmm, ¿estás excitado, Haz? –dijo Louis antes de morderse el labio inferior para luego mojarlo con su lengua._

-  _Demasiado –dijo Harry apretando su bulto._

-  _Pues, hay que solucionarlo –dijo Louis antes de reemplazar la mano de Harry con la suya._

-  _Oh, Lou… -dijo el rizado cerrando los ojos._

-  _¿Te gusta? –preguntó Louis acariciando el miembro de Harry por sobre los pantalones._

-  _S-Sí… -trató de hablar Harry._

-  _Pues, sólo espera –sonrió Louis tomando la banda elástica de los shorts de Harry y bajándolos hasta sus pies. Los reveladores boxers del rizado dejaban ver su claramente endurecido pene, hacia la derecha, estando la punta de éste ya húmeda. Louis se relamió los labios. – Haz, eso se ve delicioso._

-  _Mierda, L-Louis… -gimió Harry cuando el ojiazul comenzó a masturbarlo por encima de su ropa interior. Louis movía su mano lentamente a lo largo de la longitud del pene de Harry, quien no podía hacer más que gemir y tratar de mantenerse de pie. El castaño habilidosamente acariciaba el miembro de su novio, desde los testículos y la base hasta el sensible glande, que no dejaba de mojarse en líquido preseminal._

_El castaño, viendo la reacción de su novio, sonrió y se acercó lentamente hacia la entrepierna de Harry. Acercó sus labios hasta el tronco del pene del rizado y, por sobre la tela del boxer, comenzó a dejar suaves besos. La excitación de Louis crecía cada vez que sus labios tocaban la dureza del otro chico. La boca del castaño se acercaba cada vez más a la cabeza del pene de Harry, quien puso sus manos en el cabello de su amante para acariciarlo. Cuando Louis llegó a la parte de la prenda empapada en líquido, abrió su boca y con su lengua trató de abarcar todo lo que pudo de la zona. Su calentura aumentó cuando sus labios sintieron el sabor salado que envolvía la punta del miembro de su novio. El rizado sintió cómo sus piernas temblaban por la placentera sensación, pero se mantuvo de pie. Louis se separó lentamente del paquete y puso sus manos en el borde de la ropa interior._

_De a poco, fue bajando los boxers y admiró cómo lentamente aparecía el ligero vello púbico en la entrepierna de Harry. Siguió bajando y vio el tronco con unas cuantas venas ser revelado ante sus ojos. Bajó los boxers completamente y sonrió cuando vio el erguido miembro saltar y golpear suavemente el abdomen del rizado. Louis se deleitó observando el desnudo pene de su novio y saboreó sus labios viendo el rosado glande que yacía ante él, húmedo y brillante._

-  _Haz… -susurró Louis._

-  _¿S-Sí…? –preguntó Harry, quien aún tenía sus ojos cerrados y su rostro apuntando hacia el cielo._

-  _Mírame –ordenó el castaño. El ojiverde se obligó a abrir los ojos y miró hacia abajo, dónde Louis lo miraba de vuelta, con su pene en la mano y el rostro demasiado cerca._

_El castaño sonrió y después de mover su mano a lo largo de la erección de Harry un par de veces, acercó sus labios hacia el glande, los separó y cuando estaban a punto de tocarlo…_

\- ¡Oh, sí…! –gritó Harry despertando en su cama con un sobresalto.

El rizado abrió sus ojos de golpe y trató de normalizar su respiración. Su rostro estaba empapado en sudor. Estiró su mano y tomó su celular de la mesita de noche. Lo desbloqueó y vio la hora. Las 02.26 a.m. El chico gruñó y fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta de la dolorosa erección que estaba en su entrepierna. Recordó el sueño y no pudo evitar dirigir su mano hacia sus shorts de pijama, meterla dentro y tomar su pene. Dejando que su imaginación y los recuerdos del sueño tomaran las riendas, el muchacho comenzó a masturbarse frenéticamente. No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando el orgasmo llegó gloriosamente causando que su mano y su pijama se llenaran de semen. Harry esperó a recuperar completamente el aliento para salir de la cama y dirigirse al baño para limpiarse.  _“Debo dejar de ver porno”,_ pensó el rizado negando con la cabeza.

**_Al otro día_ **

Al terminar todas las clases del día, Harry y Louis se encontraban en sus casilleros guardando sus cosas.

\- ¿Qué hacemos ahora, Hazza? –preguntó Louis casualmente.

\- No lo sé, amor. ¿Qué quieres hacer? –dijo Harry.

\- Mmm, creo que tengo un poco de antojo. ¿Sabes qué me gustaría? Tomar un gran helado y darle unas buenas lamidas. Mi estómago está vacío –se quejó Louis.

\- Nop. Es una terrible idea –dijo Harry antes de cerrar su casillero y alejarse rápidamente hacia los baños.

Louis frunció el ceño mientras miraba a su novio, y luego encogió los hombros.


	13. 15 Años - Noticias

Harry abrió sus ojos lenta y perezosamente. Arrugó su cara y bostezó. Pestañeó un par de veces mientras miraba a su alrededor, reconociendo su dormitorio. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta que otro cuerpo estaba abrazado en su costado. Sonrió al recordar que con su novio habían decidido dormir una siesta. El rizado decidió aprovechar ese momento para admirar el rostro de su amado. Louis dormía apaciblemente con una leve sonrisa en su cara. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro de Harry, lo que le permitía al rizado oler el adictivo aroma del cabello de su novio. Las piernas de ambos se encontraban entrelazadas bajo una acogedora manta de algodón. La mano de Louis se encontraba descansando sobre el pecho de Harry, quien tenía su brazo cubriendo la espalda del castaño, con su mano descansando en su cintura.  _“Ojalá pudiéramos estar así para siempre”,_ pensó el ojiverde mientras miraba los hermosos rasgos que tenía frente a él. Había momentos en que Harry agradecía el hecho de que alguien tan hermoso como Louis estuviera saliendo con él. El dormido ojiazul tenía una delicada sonrisa posada en sus finos labios. Sus ojos, cerrados, dejaban ver largas y delgadas pestañas, que parecían acariciar con suavidad los marcados pómulos en sus ahora coloradas mejillas. Harry no pudo evitar llevar su mano al rostro del chico a su lado para suavemente pasar sus dedos por sus blanquecinas mejillas. Acarició sin parar hasta el mentón del castaño. Se maldijo en su mente al ver que Louis movía su cabeza levemente. Lo había despertado. El chico comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, por lo que Harry pudo admirar la increíble belleza de estos. Ojos tan azules como el mar, o el cielo. Louis pestañeó un par de veces, para luego dirigir su mirada hacia la de su novio. Sin dudarlo, sonrió. El ojiazul desplegó sus labios en una tierna sonrisa, aquella sonrisa que solamente era dedicada al amor de su vida. Harry tomó mejor el mentón de Louis y acercó sus labios hacia la boca de su chico, quien la abrió para el deseado beso. Los chicos mantuvieron sus labios unidos en movimiento por unos minutos y luego se separaron.

\- Hola, mi príncipe –dijo Harry sonriendo.

\- Mmm, hola, bebé –dijo Louis desperezándose.

\- ¿Dormiste bien? –preguntó el rizado.

\- Por supuesto. Dormí contigo –sonrió Louis apretando su abrazo alrededor de su novio. – ¿Hace cuánto estás despierto?

\- Am, hace unos minutos –dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Por qué no me despertaste? –preguntó Louis acariciando el pecho de Harry.

\- Es que… te veías muy lindo descansando –dijo Harry con ternura en sus ojos.

\- ¿Me estuviste mirando? –preguntó Louis sonrojándose.

\- No mirando. “Admirando”, Lou. Es distinto –respondió el rizado guiñándole un ojo.

\- Tonto. Te amo –dijo Louis riendo. - ¿Cuánto tiempo dormimos?

\- Yo también te amo y… -dijo Harry tomando su teléfono. - …dos horas y media.

\- Ugh, no podré dormir en la noche –se quejó Louis. – Jamás duermo siestas tan largas.

\- Es porque soy un excelente osito de peluche –dijo Harry sonriendo ampliamente.

\- Tienes razón –dijo Louis sonriendo mientras apretaba fuertemente a Harry. - ¿Sabes? No puedo esperar a dormir contigo todas las noches.

\- ¿Por el resto de nuestras vidas? Yo tampoco –dijo Harry igualmente apretando a Louis.

\- ¿Has pensado en el futuro, Haz? –preguntó Louis cruzando sus brazos por debajo de su mentón, sobre el pecho de su novio.

\- Por supuesto, Lou. Siempre lo hago –reconoció Harry.

\- ¿Qué cosas has pensado? –sonrió Louis encantado.

\- Pues, que tal vez viviremos en un pequeño apartamento al principio –comentó Harry.

\- ¿Pequeño? ¿Por qué pequeño? –preguntó Louis.

\- Mientras estudiemos. No lo sé, algo simple y acogedor. Sólo para los dos –dijo Harry.

\- Ah, ya entiendo. ¿Tendremos alguna mascota? –preguntó Louis sonriendo.

\- Mmm, ¿un perrito? –ofreció Harry.

\- ¿Qué tal un gatito? –dijo Louis.

\- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Un gatito! ¡Señor Bigotes! –dijo Harry emocionado.

\- Eres adorable –dijo Louis dándole un beso a su novio, quien lo correspondió gustoso.

\- ¿Qué te gustaría estudiar, Lou? –preguntó Harry.

\- Am… Me gustaría ser enfermero… -dijo Louis algo tímido.

\- ¿En serio? –preguntó Harry. Louis asintió. – Es genial, Boo.

\- ¿De verdad lo crees? –preguntó Louis.

\- Por supuesto. Lo harás genial, amor –dijo Harry acercando el rostro de su novio para besarlo.

\- Te amo, Hazza –dijo Louis cerrando sus ojos.

\- También yo, mi príncipe –correspondió Harry.

\- ¿Y qué quieres ser tú, Haz? –preguntó Louis.

\- Mmm… No lo sé –dijo Harry riendo.

\- ¿Doctor? –preguntó Louis.

\- No –respondió Harry.

\- ¿Profesor? –preguntó Louis.

\- No –respondió Harry.

\- ¿Bombero? ¿Abogado? ¿Escritor? –ofreció Louis.

\- No. No. No –dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¿Desnudista? –susurró Louis sonriendo.

\- Sí… No puedo esperar a restregarme en ese caño frente a todos esos hombres –dijo Harry guiñándole el ojo a Louis.

\- ¡Hey! –dijo Louis pellizcando fuertemente el pecho del rizado.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Me duele! –dijo Harry agitándose.

\- Nena… -murmuró Louis.

\- Sólo bromeaba, Boo –dijo Harry haciendo un puchero.

\- Lo sé, pero no me agradó –dijo Louis besando los labios de Harry.

\- ¿Y… tendremos hijos? –preguntó Harry.

\- Por supuesto. Adoptaremos un chico, luego dos chiquitas mellizas y luego otro chico –informó Louis.

\- Wow, lo tienes todo muy claro, Boo –dijo Harry divertido.

\- Exacto –dijo Louis asintiendo con los ojos cerrados.

En ese momento, se escuchó la puerta de la entrada de la casa.

\- ¡Estoy en casa! –gritó Anne, quien llegaba del trabajo.

\- Vamos a saludar, bebé –dijo Louis dando palmaditas al pecho de Harry antes de levantarse.

Los chicos salieron del dormitorio de Harry y bajaron las escaleras. Se dirigieron a la cocina, donde estaba Anne preparándose un café.

\- ¡Hola, mamá! –exclamó Harry.

\- Hola, señora Styles –dijo Louis, quien venía de la mano de su novio.

\- Hola, chicos. ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela? –preguntó Anne sonriendo mientras se sentaba.

\- Estupenda –dijo Louis sonriendo.

\- Aburrida –dijo Harry.

\- Harry… -dijo Anne mirándolo seria.

\- ¡Lo estuvo! –exclamó Harry para luego suspirar.

\- Harry no me dejó columpiarme en el parque, señora Styles –acusó Louis.

\- Harry Styles, ¿por qué no dejaste que Lou se columpiara? –preguntó Anne mirándolo enojada.

\- ¡Había gente mirando! Qué vergüenza… -respondió Harry.

\- Eso no importa. Si tu novio quiere divertirse en el parque, lo acompañas –lo retó Anne.

\- Sí, mamá… -dijo Harry rodando los ojos. Por debajo de la mesa, pateó suavemente una de las piernas de Louis.

\- ¡Ouch! ¡Me pateaste! –se quejó Louis golpeando el brazo del rizado.

\- ¡Harry Styles, no patees a tu novio! –gritó Anne mientras golpeaba a Harry en la cabeza con el periódico.

\- ¡Me atacan! –lloriqueó Harry haciendo reír a Louis.

\- ¿Y cómo estuvo el trabajo, señora Styles? –preguntó Louis acariciando el brazo de Harry, quien se apoyó en su hombro.

\- Estuvo bien. Gracias por preguntar, Louis –dijo Anne mirando reprobatoriamente a su hijo, quien le sacó la lengua. – Por cierto, Harry. Hoy me llamó Natalie--

\- ¡¿Portman?! –exclamó Harry. El silencio reinó mientras Louis y Anne lo miraban raro.

\- Tu tía Natalie me llamó… -dijo Anne.

\- Ah… Okay, ¿qué dijo? –habló Harry.

\- Dijo que tienen un puesto en la nueva pastelería y que con gusto te lo dejará a ti –informó Anne.

\- ¡Oh, genial! –sonrió Harry.

\- Así es. Le dije que querías trabajar y se mostró encantada –dijo Anne.

\- No sabía que querías trabajar –comentó Louis con algo de desdén en su voz.

\- Ahm… -empezó Harry, pero se calló al ver la mirada un poco dolida de Louis.

\- Eh… Creo que iré al baño –dijo Anne para luego levantarse y salir de la cocina.

\- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que querías trabajar? –preguntó Louis frunciendo el ceño.

\- Es que… ¿Quería que fuera una sorpresa? –explicó Harry.

\- ¿Una sorpresa el que tengamos menos tiempo para nosotros? –preguntó Louis.

\- Sé que tendremos menos tiempo. Pero puedes estar conmigo en la pastelería… -ofreció Harry.

\- Okay… Como sea… -dijo Louis desanimado. - ¿Pero por qué quieres trabajar, Harry?

\- Quiero… Quiero tener más dinero… -murmuró Harry mirando hacia el suelo.

\- ¿Más dinero para qué? –preguntó Louis acercándose más a su novio.

\- Para comprarte cosas –susurró Harry de manera casi inaudible.

Louis guardó silencio mientras analizaba lo dicho por el rizado.  _“Soy el chico más suertudo del mundo”,_  pensó. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron fuertemente con cada pensamiento sobre el “mejor novio del universo”.

\- Haz… -dijo Louis ladeando su cabeza al abrazar a su novio. – No tienes que comprarme cosas, bebé.

\- Pero sí quiero… Quiero ver tu carita alegrarse incluso por cosas sin importancia –dijo Harry tomando suavemente el mentón de Louis.

\- No sé cómo puedo amarte tanto –dijo Louis acercando su rostro al del rizado para besarlo. El ojiverde aceptó inmediatamente el beso, separando los labios para introducir su lengua en la boca de Louis, quien gimió al sentirla. Las manos de Harry volaron hacia las piernas de Louis para comenzar a acariciarlas.

\- Supongo que ya convers-- ¡Harry Styles, saca tu lengua de la garganta de Louis ahora mismo! ¡¿Dónde están tus manos, jovencito?! –exclamó Anne mientras entraba en la cocina.

Ambos chicos saltaron en sus sillas y se separaron rápidamente.

\- Lo siento muchísimo, señora Styles –se disculpó Louis avergonzado.

\- Está bien, Louis. No fue tu culpa, supongo. ¡Harry, no te aproveches de la inocencia de tu novio! –reprendió Anne al rizado.

\- Sí, mamá –murmuró Harry rodando los ojos.  _“¿Qué inocencia?”_ , bufó el rizado en sus pensamientos.

**_Ese fin de semana_ **

Harry se acomodó su delantal con el nerviosismo a flor de piel frente al espejo de su baño. Era su primer día de trabajo en la pastelería. No quería defraudar a su tía. Ni a su mamá. Ni mucho menos a Louis, quien precisamente en ese momento decidió entrar al baño.

\- ¿Estás listo, amor? –preguntó Louis asomándose para chequear a su novio.

\- No. No quiero –dijo Harry negando frente al espejo.

\- Aw, Hazza –dijo Louis entrando completamente al baño. - ¿Estás nervioso?

\- Demasiado –dijo Harry agitando sus brazos en un intento de relajarse.

\- Ven, bebé –dijo Louis atrayendo al rizado hacia su cuerpo. El ojiverde no dudó en abrazar por la cintura a su novio, mientras éste enlazaba sus brazos en su cuello. – Haz, lo vas a hacer bien.

\- No lo sé, Boo –respondió Harry.

\- Yo sí lo sé. Amor, tus cupcakes son paradisíacamente deleitosos y… -empezó Louis.

\- ¿Son qué? –preguntó Harry confundido.

\- Muy ricos –Aclaró Louis. – Y no lo digo porque yo no sepa qué hacer en la cocina. Mark nos ha llevado a restaurantes caros y he probado verdadera mierda, créeme.

\- Lou… -dijo Harry riendo.

\- Cocinas delicioso, Haz. Pero no deberías preocuparte. Tampoco creo que te hagan hacer cosas complicadas en tus primeros días, bebé –dijo Louis acariciando la mejilla de su novio.

\- ¿Qué haría sin ti, Boobear? –dijo Harry sonriendo con amor.

\- Serías un pequeño asquerosito –dijo Louis riendo antes de darle un casto beso a su amado, quien besó de vuelta inmediatamente mientras presionaba su cuerpo contra el de Louis. Los labios del rizado separaron los del castaño para dar paso a su lengua. El ojiazul, controlándose, palmó un par de veces el hombro de Harry, quien se separó a regañadientes.

\- Lou… -se quejó Harry haciendo un puchero.

\- Nada de “Lou”. Debes ir a trabajar. Además, si haces q los clientes coman lo que deseen, cuando termines, tú… puedes comer lo que tú desees –dijo Louis mordiéndose el labio sonriendo.

\- ¿Lo que yo desee? –preguntó Harry levantando las cejas mientras sus manos se acercaban peligrosamente a la espalda baja de Louis.

\- De mi cintura para arriba –dijo Louis tomando las manos de Harry y poniéndolas en su espalda.

\- Okay… Puedo trabajar con eso –dijo Harry sonriendo mientras besaba la comisura de los labios de Louis.

\- Ugh, ¡okay, vamos! –dijo Louis antes de obligarse a salir corriendo del baño. El rizado suspiró.

\- A trabajar –murmuró para sí mismo.

**_Más tarde_ **

Louis miraba maravillado cómo su novio atendía a la perfección a cada cliente que entraba a la pastelería. Ya fueran personas que se sentaban en la barra o que iban a las mesitas, el ojiverde no fallaba en desplegar su encanto completamente en el momento de servir. El castaño había acompañado a Harry en todo momento desde que su tía había empezado a darle instrucciones hasta que empezó a trabajar. En ese instante, Louis se sentó en el puesto en la barra que estaba más cerca de la caja registradora, lugar donde Harry estaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

\- Quisiera una malteada, pequeño joven –dijo Louis cuando empezó a sentir un poco de sed. Harry se acercó a Louis.

\- ¿Pequeño? No opinabas eso cuando me tocaste, Boo –dijo Harry sonriendo. La sonrisa del rizado se ensanchó aún más cuando al alejarse vio lo sonrojado que estaba Louis.

\- Idiota –susurró un ruborizado Louis.

Harry rápidamente le dio un dulce beso en los labios antes de alejarse para preparar la malteada más importante del día. La de su chico.

\- ¿Qué sabor, príncipe mío? –preguntó Harry.

\- Mmm, sabor Hazza –dijo Louis soltando una pequeña risita mientras apoyaba el mentón en sus manos. El ojiverde se volteó a mirarlo. Louis sonreía dulcemente, tiernas arrugas adornando los extremos de sus ojos.  _“Me quiero casar contigo”_ , pensó Harry al instante. El chico posó el vaso que tenía en la mano en el mesón y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la barra para llegar frente a Louis, quien lo miraba expectante. El ojiverde tomó con suavidad el rostro de Louis y se acercó a besarlo en un gesto con el que trató de transmitir todo el amor que sentía por el chico de flequillo castaño. Louis bajó sus hombros sintiéndose completamente abatido por los labios de Harry acariciando los suyos. Ambos habían cerrado sus ojos ante la magia del momento. Cuando el rizado se separó, vio que las mejillas de Louis estaban coloradas y sus delgados labios tenían un leve brillo.

\- Entonces… Ejem… -susurró Harry sobre los labios de Louis. - ¿De qué sabor quieres tu malteada, Boo?

\- Mmm… Fresa, como tus labios –dijo Louis mirando lo rojos que estaban los labios de Harry. Luego añadió sonriendo. – Y banana, como tu…

\- Hey… -murmuró Harry sonriendo. – Travieso…

Louis rio antes de darle otro casto beso a su novio. La puerta de la pastelería se abrió y tres personas entraron.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Dejen de succionarse entre ustedes, sucios! –gritó una voz irlandesa.

\- Wow, bájenle a las DPA, chicos –dijo Zayn.

\- Ya, dejen de molestarlos. Sólo se daban un pequeño beso –opinó Liam.

\- Gracias, Li –dijo Louis acomodándose en su asiento.

Los otros tres chicos se sentaron a su lado en la barra.

\- Niall, no te atenderé por ser un idiota –dijo Harry volviendo a su puesto.

\- Oh, no. Ni lo pienses. Traje dinero de mis ahorros y le pedí a mamá y le pedí a papá. Quiero todo lo que tengas en este lugar –dijo Niall sacando su billetera.

\- ¿Nos vas a invitar? –preguntó Liam sonriendo.

\- ¡Ja! Eres hilarante, Liam. En serio lo eres –dijo Niall ganándose miradas reprobatorias de sus amigos. - Ugh, está bien. Tú y Zayn pueden compartir un cupcake.

Harry negó con la cabeza sonriendo mientras les daba la espalda para preparar la malteada de Louis. Cuando le tuvo lista, el rizado la puso en la barra y la acercó hacia Louis.

\- Esta va por la casa, príncipe –dijo Harry guiñándole el ojo a un sonrojado Louis.

\- ¡Oh, genial! –exclamó Niall guardando su dinero.

\- ¡Sólo para Louis, teñido! –gritó Harry.

\- Oh… -murmuró Niall entristeciéndose y bajando la mirada.

\- Agh, está bien. Un cupcake gratis para cada uno. Pero nada más –dijo Harry derrotado. La sonrisa de Niall podría haber iluminado un edificio entero.

Los chicos conversaron por un buen rato mientras Harry atendía a los clientes que ocasionalmente entraban. En un momento, Louis sintió una vibración en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sacó su celular y vio que tenía un mensaje de su madre diciendo que tenía que hablar con él. El castaño frunció el ceño pero encogió los hombros.

\- Haz, mi mamá dice que necesita hablar conmigo –dijo Louis.

\- Oh, está bien –respondió el rizado.

Louis se bajó de su asiento en la barra mientras Harry fue a encontrarlo.

\- Volveré inmediatamente, amor –dijo Louis tomando la mano de Harry,

\- Está bien, Boo. Te amo –dijo Harry acercándose para besarlo.

\- También yo, ricitos –dijo Louis correspondiendo al beso.

El ojiazul se dirigió a la puerta de la pastelería y salió.

\- Te ves muy feliz con Louis, Haz –comentó Liam.

\- Lo estoy, Li. Estar con él es… No sé cómo describirlo –sonrió Harry suspirando.

\- Te entiendo, amigo. Siento lo mismo por Perrie. Sólo con ella siento que soy realmente feliz –comentó Zayn sonriendo.

\- Exacto –dijo Harry.

\- ¿Y ya le has dado? –dijo Niall dándole una gran mordida a un pastelillo.

\- ¡Cállate, Niall! –dijo Harry poniéndose rojo como un tomate ante la risa de los otros chicos.

Luego de aproximadamente una hora, los chicos ya se habían ido. Zayn se fue primero debido a que tenía que juntarse con su novia. Después de eso, Liam arrastró a Niall fuera de la pastelería al ver que el rubio parecía no tener control sobre sí mismo. La pastelería quedó desierta a excepción de una anciana con playera floreada y shorts color caqui que se encontraba haciendo un crucigrama en la esquina del lugar desde hacía unas tres horas. Harry suspiró y se echó encima de la barra. En ese preciso instante, la campanilla de la puerta anunció un nuevo cliente. El rizado levantó su rostro y sonrió al ver a su novio de vuelta.

\- Qué alivio, Boo. Me empezaba a aburrir –dijo Harry feliz. Volvió a mirar a su chico y notó que Louis tenía los ojos un poco enrojecidos y se veía notoriamente nervioso. - ¿Boobear, qué sucede?

El castaño se sentó a la barra y esperó a que Harry llegara a su lado. El ojiverde se posicionó frente a él y pasó sus brazos por la cintura del otro chico.

\- ¿Estás bien, Boo? –preguntó Harry. Louis asintió rápidamente.

\- No te preocupes, Haz. No es nada malo… -explicó Louis.

\- Okay… -instó Harry.

\- Lo que pasa es que… Tendré una hermanita –dijo Louis dejando ver una brillante sonrisa mientras sus ojos se aguaban ligeramente.

\- ¡Wow, Lou! ¡Eso es genial! –exclamó Harry sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su novio.

\- ¡Lo sé! Estoy tan feliz –dijo Louis refregándose los ojos. El ojiverde se separó de él para observar su rostro.

\- Felicidades, Boobear –murmuró Harry.

\- Gracias, amor. Haz, tendré una pequeña hermanita bebé –dijo Louis arrugando su boca en una tierna mueca.

\- Es fantástico, Lou. En serio lo es –comentó Harry.

\- Supongo que será buena práctica, ¿no crees, Haz? –dijo Louis sonriendo.

\- Así es, príncipe –correspondió Harry con una brillante sonrisa.

**_Fin del año escolar_ **

Louis felizmente pateó su mochila hacia el interior de su armario y con un fuerte golpe cerró la puerta. Luego frunció el ceño y volvió a abrirlo para cambiarse de ropa. El castaño se encontraba emocionado por el inicio de vacaciones. Ya tenía varios panoramas planeados para él y Harry. Podrían tomarse de las manos mientras ven cursis películas en el cine. Reirían sin parar mientras comen emparedados en un picnic. Se bañarían juntos en la playa. Incluso podrían ir al concierto de una de esas boybands que a Louis tanto le gustaban. El castaño terminó de cambiarse ropa y se lanzó encima de su cama. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y comenzó a navegar en Twitter y Facebook. En unos minutos, le llegó un mensaje.

             _De Harry: Louis, necesito hablar contigo…_

El corazón de Louis se detuvo inmediatamente.  _“¿Louis? Harry jamás me llama Louis a menos que sea un tema muy serio. Y ese ‘necesito hablar contigo’ suena muy mal. ¡Y no puso ninguna carita! O un corazón. O ‘xx’. Va a terminar conmigo. Mierda, va a terminar conmigo. ¡Puto Tomlinson! La cagaste. Harry es el mejor novio del mundo y yo tenía que arruinarlo todo”_ , pensó Louis. Para ese entonces, el castaño ya tenía su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Se miró en espejo y estaba pálido como una hoja y su estómago dolía ligeramente. Se obligó a responderle al rizado.

             _Para Harry: Muy bien, bebé hermoso. ¿Vienes? :* <3 xx_

El ojiazul asintió ante su cariñoso mensaje. Presionó “enviar”. En segundos llegó la respuesta.

             _De Harry: Ok_

 _“¡Mierda! Estúpido Harry. Maldita sea, ¿qué hice para que quiera terminar conmigo? Soy un idiota”,_  pensó el castaño. En cuestión de minutos sonó el timbre de la casa.  _“Ay, no. No quiero”_. Louis se obligó a sí mismo a salir de su habitación y bajó las escaleras. Con temor se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Su novio se encontraba frente a él y no lucía mejor que Louis. El rizado estaba muy serio y jugueteaba demasiado con sus manos. Louis entrecerró los ojos. Harry sólo hacía eso cuando había hecho algo malo.  _“¿Qué hiciste, Styles? ¡Me engañaste!”,_  pensó en Louis en medio segundo.

\- Hola, Lou –dijo Harry moviendo su mano.

\- Hola. Pasa –respondió Louis dejándolo pasar.

Harry entró lentamente y se pasó la mano por el rostro. Louis apuntó al sofá y ambos se fueron a sentar. El rizado se giró hacia su novio y suspiró sonoramente.

\- Louis, tengo que decirte algo –dijo Harry con expresión culpable.


	14. 16 Años - Bienvenido de Vuelta

Un poco animado Louis de casi dieciséis años se tiró encima de su cama y suspiró audiblemente. Hacía unos minutos había organizado y arreglado sus cosas para la vuelta a clases del día siguiente. Se cercioró de que sus cuadernos y libros estuvieran ordenados y su mochila encima de la silla. Sacó su celular de su bolsillo y comenzó a navegar sin prestar atención en Twitter, Facebook e Instagram. El castaño pasaba y pasaba su pulgar sobre la pantalla viendo las fotos y publicaciones de sus amigos que habían salido de vacaciones. Su rostro se entristecía cuando aparecían inevitablemente fotos de un particular rizado posando sonriente en fotos tomadas en la playa u otros lugares. Bufando, bloqueó su celular y lo dejó en la cama. Suspiró y posicionó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el techo de su dormitorio.

Las vacaciones del ojiazul habían sido definitivamente las peores de toda su corta vida. Su madre no había podido tomarse vacaciones en ese momento, ya que debía adelantar trabajo para cuando tuviera que tomarse licencia por su embarazo. Y a pesar de los intentos de Mark por animarlo, el castaño no podía entusiasmarse con nada. Eleanor fue con sus padres a una gira por Sudamérica. Liam se la pasaba en entrenamientos para distintos deportes. Zayn estaba literalmente pegado a Perrie y no quería sentirse como la tercera rueda. Y Niall… Louis rio y negó con la cabeza al pensar en Niall. El rubio había descubierto recientemente su latente y salvaje bisexualidad, por lo que ahora se la pasaba en fiestas de dudosa reputación y moteles haciendo cochinadas con cualquier cosa que pareciera un ser humano. Pero lo que más le había dolido a Louis, fue la ausencia de Harry. Llevaba un mes y medio sin él, y su corazón no hacía nada más que sentirse solitario con sólo pensar en el ojiverde. Las comisuras de sus labios se tornaron hacia abajo en el momento en que cerró sus ojos y recordó una de las últimas veces que estuvo con el rizado.

**_Siete semanas atrás_ **

\- ¡Lou, espera! –gritó Harry mientras veía como su novio subía rápidamente las escaleras hacia su habitación.

El castaño se sentía ridículo haciendo escándalo por algo así, pero no pudo evitar enojarse.

\- Lou, por favor –dijo Harry antes de que Louis cerrara la puerta de su habitación.

El ojiazul limpió inmediatamente las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos. Agitó su cabeza y se abofeteó mentalmente por ser tan sensible. Apoyó su espalda contra la puerta y suspiró. Todos sus planes se habían arruinado.

\- Boobear, abre la puerta, por favor –dijo Harry golpeando suavemente. Su voz se quebró ligeramente al agregar. – Príncipe, no quiero que estemos enojados cuando me vaya.

Louis se sorprendió por escuchar a Harry al borde de las lágrimas. Cerró los ojos y tragó fuertemente. El rizado tenía razón. Lentamente, se giró y quitó el seguro de su puerta. Abrió y vio a su novio frente a él, con los ojos húmedos.

\- Lou… -susurró Harry.

\- Hazza, no quiero que te vayas –dijo Louis haciendo un puchero.

\- Oh, amor… -dijo el rizado antes de abalanzarse a abrazar a su amado.

El castaño se dejó abrazar por Harry mientras cerraba sus ojos y apoyaba su cabeza en el cuello de su novio, inhalando su aroma.

\- ¿Quieres que nos acostemos? –ofreció Harry. Louis asintió.

El rizado tomó la mano de Louis y lo guio hacia la cama. Ambos se acostaron, quedando frente a frente. Harry con sus manos abrazando a Louis, quien se acurrucó en un segundo en los brazos de su novio.

\- Haz, son casi dos meses sin ti –dijo Louis triste.

\- Lo sé, amor –respondió Harry.

\- ¡Te perderás mi cumpleaños! –exclamó Louis.

\- Ugh, lo sé, amor. Lo siento tanto. Pero estaré de vuelta para el mío. Podemos celebrarlos juntos –comentó el rizado. – Además, te puedo traer un regalo muy bonito de allá.

\- No quiero un tonto regalo. Te quiero a ti –dijo Louis sonrojándose.

\- Tal vez pueda ir a Disney y traerte un sombrero de Peter Pan… -ofreció Harry con una media sonrisa. Louis levantó una curiosa mirada.

\- Mm… Okay, me agrada eso… Y también me gusta la idea de celebrar juntos nuestros cumpleaños… -ponderó Louis. – ¡Pero te extrañaré mucho!

\- También yo, mi príncipe. No tienes idea –dijo Harry entristeciéndose. – Desearía que mamá pudiera ir sola a Estados Unidos, pero debo acompañarla.

\- Lo sé… -asintió Louis.

\- Te amo, Boo –dijo Harry acariciando la mejilla del castaño.

\- También yo, Hazza –respondió Louis. – No lo olvides cuando te rodeen millones de chicos bronceados y musculosos.

\- ¡Louis! –dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño provocando que Louis se encogiera de hombros.

\- Haz… ¿Por qué estabas tan serio? Pensé que terminarías conmigo –comentó el ojiazul.

\- Lo siento, amor. Pensé que si sonaba como algo mucho peor, esto no parecería tan malo –explicó el rizado.

\- Eres un idiota –dijo Louis sonriendo.

\- Me iré en un par de semanas, Lou. No quiero separarme ni un segundo de ti hasta ese momento –dijo Harry acercándose más a su novio.

\- Pienso lo mismo, bebé –correspondió Louis entrelazando sus piernas con las de Harry, quien soltó una risita.

El castaño cerró sus ojos y se dejó acurrucar por su chico.

  ** _En la actualidad_**

Un sonido de notificación en su teléfono sacó al ojiazul de su ensoñación. Estiró su mano, palpando sobre la cama hasta que lo encontró. Sonrió al ver el nombre de su novio en la pantalla. Un mensaje.

_De Harry: Menos d 24hrs para verte amoooooor!!!! T xtraño tanto mi príncipe <3 <3 .xx te amo_

El castaño sonrió y suspiró con los ojos cerrados. Harry llegaría al otro día a la ciudad. Lo más lógico para el rizado habría sido llegar a su casa y descansar. Pero se iría directo a la escuela para ver a Louis, cosa que tenía a Louis agradeciendo a los dioses por tener un novio tan considerado. Sin esperar más, escribió una respuesta.

_Para Harry: No puedo esperar bebé !! Llenaré tu cara de besitos apenas te vea <3 <3 :* te amo         mucho_

Louis bloqueó su celular y lo dejó encima de la cama nuevamente. Después de eso, se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Durante los casi dos meses que había estado sin Harry, el castaño se había lanzado de lleno a una exigente rutina de dieta y ejercicios. Aunque no estaba perfectamente musculoso, sí estaba bastante orgulloso de lo que había hecho con su cuerpo. Sus pectorales se marcaban de manera ligeramente notoria y había desarrollado unos aceptables abdominales. Sonrió al imaginar la cara de Harry cuando lo viera. Hacía unos días decidió obtener un cambio de look, optando por un no muy exagerado tupé o quiff. Ese mismo día en la mañana había afeitado y depilado cada milímetro de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, lo que más había trabajado, había sido su trasero. Realizó todos los ejercicios que había encontrado en internet para hacerlo más firme y prominente. No era groseramente grande, pero sí le había ganado muchas miradas de envidia de algunas chicas y miradas de hambre en algunos chicos cuando salía a la calle. Haría que el rizado se golpeara la cabeza al ver lo que se perdió durante casi dos meses.

Dos meses bastante solitarios en muchos aspectos. Sobre todo… “ese” aspecto. Como era de esperarse, las noches de ambos chicos se habían vuelto muy, muy necesitadas. Razón por la que ambos decidieron que deberían hacer un altar para el internet. Acalorados mensajes de voz, snapchats bastante sucios, mensajes demasiado calientes y memorables sesiones de videollamadas por Skype que terminaban con ambos jóvenes sudados y satisfechos. Esos habían sido los protagonistas cuya misión era calmar las erecciones nocturnas. El castaño agitó su cabeza para deshacerse de esos pensamientos. Se dio una última mirada al espejo y sonrió. Mañana sería un día genial.

**_Al otro día_ **

Un alegre rizado caminaba junto a su madre mientras salían del aeropuerto de Holmes Chapel. El corto viaje desde Londres había tenido a Harry al borde su asiento. No podía esperar a ver a su novio. Anne y Harry se dirigieron hacia donde estaba el auto de la mujer. Lo habían dejado en el servicio de estacionamiento del aeropuerto. Guardaron las maletas rápidamente y se subieron para empezar a manejar hacia la escuela.

\- Harry, ¿estás seguro que no quieres pasar por la casa primero? –preguntó su madre mientras salían del lugar.

\- Segurísimo, ma. No quiero atrasarme con las clases. Faltar este día es tentador, pero debo preocuparme por mis estudios –respondió Harry.

\- Aunque el primer día generalmente no se hace nada… -comentó Anne.

\- Mamá, eso es sólo algo que dicen los chicos perezosos –explicó Harry.

\- Tú lo has dicho todos estos años –acusó su madre.

\- Ahm… ¿Me rehabilité? –intentó el rizado haciendo una mueca. Anne rio.

\- Ansioso por ver a Lou, ¿verdad? –adivino Anne. Harry sonrió.

\- No tienes idea, ma –habló el ojiverde suspirando.

\- ¿No crees que le compraste muchas cosas? –dijo Anne mirando de reojo a su hijo.

\- ¡Para nada! 15 regalos es muy poco –afirmó Harry.

\- Si tú lo dices… -comentó Anne riendo.

\- Es sólo… Lo he extrañado tanto, mamá –dijo Harry mirando por la ventana.

\- Aw, cariño. Sólo un par de minutos, no te preocupes –dijo Anne tocando el brazo de su hijo.

**_En la escuela_ **

Louis entraba animadamente a través de las puertas de la escuela con su mochila al hombro. Hoy estaba vistiendo una ajustada camisa azul con mangas cortas, mientras que para abajo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por unos extremadamente apretados pantalones blancos. Suspensores rojos, por supuesto. No iba a negar que se sintiera un poco avergonzado cuando pasó por un pasillo de la escuela donde estaban los chicos de último grado pasando el rato, quienes al verlo lanzaron silbidos y maullidos. Aunque tampoco iba a negar que le gustó un poco. Sobre todo cuando el musculoso capitán del equipo de fútbol le gritó: “¡¿Tienes novio, nene?!”. Louis sólo sonrió arrogantemente y siguió su camino.

El castaño llegó a los casilleros donde Niall estaba coqueteando con Liam, para variar. Ambos se giraron para saludarlo.

\- Hola, chicos –saludó Louis sonriendo.

\- Hola, Lou. ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? –preguntó amigablemente Liam.

\- Ahm, solitarias –respondió el ojiazul suspirando.

\- Hey, no te quejes. Te invité muchas veces para salir –dijo el rubio levantando las manos alegando inocencia.

\- ¿A tus fiestas de popper donde todos pierden el control y la ropa? Olvídalo –dijo Louis rodando los ojos mientras Liam fruncía el ceño.

\- Las fiestas son buenas, pero… las dejaré cuando encuentre a mi príncipe azul –dijo el rubio sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo a Liam, quien se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

\- Sólo dile que sí, Li. Para que se deje de molestar –comentó Louis sonriendo de lado mientras abría su casillero.

\- ¿Q-Que s-sí…? N-No sé de q-qué hablas, Lou –tartamudeó Liam rascándose la cabeza antes de comenzar a alejarse rápidamente. – ¡Oh, ahí está el entrenador!

\- ¿Qué cosa te dio con Liam? –le preguntó Louis al rubio cuando el aludido se fue.

\- ¿Sabes? No lo sé. Desde que se metió al equipo de fútbol dejó de ser el chico tragalibros con ojitos de cachorro –comentó Niall mientras sonreía. – Ahora también es el caliente quarterback.

\- Okay… Te entiendo, pero… -Louis asintió. – Si realmente quieres algo con él, debes recordar que es Liam…

\- ¿A qué te refieres? –dijo Niall frunciendo el ceño.

\- Pues, nunca dejará de ser el adorable chico con ojos de cachorro. No puedes simplemente follarlo y nada más. Eso lo destrozaría –dijo Louis. – Y odiaría que pasara eso. Son amigos desde antes que yo conociera a Haz.

\- Sí… Tienes razón –dijo el rubio asintiendo lentamente.

\- Puedo ver que él realmente está interesado, pero… debes tomártelo en serio, Ni –terminó el castaño con la mano en el hombro de su amigo.

\- Muy bien. Está decidido. Quiero a Liam –dijo el chico sonriendo.

\- ¡Genial! Debes invitarlo a una cita, entonces –dijo Louis genuinamente alegre.

\- Lo haré. Pero primero debo decirle a los chicos del equipo de soccer que no podré seguir follando con ellos en los vestidores. Ni mamadas tampoco –dijo el rubio frunciendo los labios. Louis rodó los ojos.

\- Eres increíble –dijo Louis negando con la cabeza.

\- Eso es lo que dicen ellos –dijo Niall guiñándole un ojo.

\- Al menos Zayn estará feliz. Siempre se queja de lo cansados que los dejas antes de los entrenamientos –dijo Louis riendo.

Los chicos se dirigieron a la sala. Al llegar, se fueron a sentar a sus respectivos lugares. Louis en el último puesto de la fila, Niall delante de él en el puesto de al lado.

\- ¿Y qué hay de tu esposo? –preguntó Niall.

\- Hablé con él en la mañana. Debería llegar en cualquier momento –dijo Louis sonriendo.

\- ¡¿Vendrá a clases?! Qué idiota –comentó Niall.

\- ¡Hey! Dijo que viene a verme a mí –respondió Louis con sus ojos brillantes.

\- Ah… Y supongo que tú siendo un tipo considerado con su novio que viene cansado de un largo vuelo, le dijiste que no se preocupara y fuera a  descansar, ¿verdad? –dijo Niall sonriendo.

\- Ahm… Yo… -el ojiazul frunció el ceño incómodamente. – Espero que se te caiga el pene, Niall.

El rubio lanzó una gran carcajada causando que el castaño le lanzara una bola de papel. Los chicos se dispusieron a ordenar sus cosas mientras continuaban hablando, al igual que los demás estudiantes en la sala. Los comentarios y risas iban a y venían, hasta que una frase causó que los ojos de Louis se abrieran como platos y los vellos de sus brazos se erizaran de la emoción.

\- ¡Hey, Styles! ¿Dónde fuiste a pasear, al sol? –dijo la voz de uno de sus compañeros. A la broma le siguió una profunda y ronca risa que Louis conocía demasiado bien.

El ojiazul levantó su rostro y fue bendecido con la vista más placentera de toda su vida. Harry Maldito Edward Styles. Su novio. El chico que no veía hacía miles de años. El amor de su corta vida. El muchacho, casi irreconocible, acababa de entrar en el salón, su mirada buscando conectarse con la de Louis. El castaño reprimió un gemido. Si Louis había hecho de “el verse sexy para su novio” un pasatiempo, el rizado lo había hecho un deporte. Y acababa de ganar tres medallas de oro olímpicas en él. Harry estaba considerablemente más alto. Sus rebeldes rizos le llegaban casi hasta el hombro. Vestía unos jeans que se ajustaban lo suficiente a sus piernas para destacar lo musculosas que estaban. Para arriba, llevaba una camisa desabrochada casi completamente que dejaba ver lo deliciosamente bronceado que estaba. Sus acaramelados pectorales y abdominales se marcaban dolorosamente. El bronceado de su rostro acentuaba aún más el hermoso verde esmeralda de sus ojos, los adorables hoyuelos de sus mejillas y su despampanante sonrisa. Louis había dejado de respirar hacía varios minutos.

\- ¡Que alguien le cierre la boca a Tomlinson! –gritó un chico, trayendo al castaño de vuelta a la realidad. Louis le mostró el dedo del medio.

La sonrisa del rizado se amplió imposiblemente más cuando divisó a su novio. Louis se levantó de su asiento sonriendo también. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Harry se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco a medida que se iba acercando cada vez más a su amado. Algo se removió en el estómago de Louis cuando vio la nueva expresión hambrienta en el rostro de Harry. El muchacho lo estaba chequeando, de arriba abajo. Y sus oscurecidos ojos lo demostraban claramente. El ojiverde se acercó hasta estar a centímetros de su novio y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

\- Hola, Haz –logró musitar Louis mirando más arriba que antes.

\- Hola, mi príncipe –dijo Harry mirando los labios de Louis. Su respiración se notaba pesada. – Te ves… muy bien…

\- También tú, bebé –dijo Louis dejando sus labios entreabiertos.

Harry acercó lentamente sus rosados labios a los finos de Louis. El castaño sentía como su corazón latía como para salir de su pecho. Sentía el aliento de Harry chocar contra su boca. El rizado vio hambrientamente como la lengua de Louis se vislumbraba a través de los finos labios brillantes del muchacho, quien ya había cerrado los ojos en espera del ansiado beso.

\- ¡Muy bien, muy bien! Asiento, chicos –anunció el profesor entrando en la sala.

Ambos chicos gruñeron en voz baja mientras se separaban un poco para ir a sentarse. Louis, pensándolo un poco mejor, agradeció que el profesor los hubiera interrumpido. No sabía si habría podido contenerse.

\- Señor Styles, le agradezco que nos considere dignos de su show exhibicionista pero, ¿le molestaría abrocharse bien esa camisa? –dijo el profesor causando la risa de los estudiantes.

\- Sí, profesor –dijo Harry sonriendo para sus adentros.

La clase se desarrolló inicialmente de manera normal, por lo menos los primeros veinte minutos. Luego de eso, Louis empezó a molestarse un poco por los constantes movimientos de Harry a su lado. Mientras el profesor hablaba y hablaba, el rizado había estado tratando de ignorar lo sensual que se veía Louis. Luego de unos minutos, el castaño sintió una mano posarse en su pierna y apretarla ligeramente seguido por un suspiro. Louis miró hacia su lado y observó cómo Harry se removía incómodamente en su asiento. El ojiazul rasgó una hoja de papel de su cuaderno y escribió una nota que deslizó hacia el lado.

            _QUE TE PASA???_

Harry leyó el mensaje y escribió debajo:

           ESTOY CALIENTE LOU

Louis abrió los ojos como platos al leer. Acto seguido, dirigió su mirada a la entrepierna de su novio. Un suspiro dejó sus labios al ver el gigantesco bulto. Su sorpresa fue mayor cuando el rizado se acomodó su miembro por encima del pantalón, dándole un apretón.

           CONTROLATE! ESTAMOS EN CLASES!!

El rizado escribió una respuesta.

           NO PUEDO, TE VES MUY FOLLABLE

Louis se giró para ver que Harry lo miraba de vuelta. El rizado tenía su labio inferior siendo dolorosamente mordido por sus dientes. El castaño gimió bajo su aliento y sintió cómo sus pantalones de pronto se sentían muy incómodos en la entrepierna. Cautelosamente posó su mano ahí por unos segundos, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Harry, quien pasó su rosada lengua por sus labios, dejándolos húmedos.

           HARRY CALMATE

El rizado no volvió a responder.

El ojiazul se obligó a poner atención a la clase, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que la mano de Harry siguiera acariciando y apretando su muslo.

Luego de una hora que pareció eterna la campana sonó, anunciando el final de la clase. Mientras que el resto de los alumnos arreglaba perezosamente sus cosas, Harry lo guardó todo rápidamente mientras se levantaba.

\- Hey, amor. ¿Dónde  vas? –preguntó el castaño mirando curiosamente a su novio.

\- D-Debo hablar con Zayn –balbuceó Harry antes de salir casi corriendo de la sala.

Louis frunció el ceño extrañado. ¿Por qué el excitado rizado tenía que hablar con Zayn? Deshaciéndose del pensamiento, el chico se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la sala. Salió empujando suavemente a Liam contra Niall, causando que ambos se ruborizaran, cosa que hizo sonreír a Louis. Los chicos se dirigieron a sus casilleros para cambiar sus cuadernos y libros. El chico de suspensores estaba mirando concentradamente su horario cuando sintió a alguien recargarse rápidamente en el casillero a su lado.

\- Hey… -musitó Harry inclinándose extrañamente sobre el casillero.

\- Hey… Te fuiste antes de que pudiera darte un besito –dijo Louis haciendo un puchero.

\- Lo siento, amor. Tenía que hacer algo –dijo Harry acercando su cuerpo al de su novio mientras ponía una mano en su cintura.

El castaño lo miró hacia arriba y le sonrió dulcemente mientras la distancia entre ellos disminuía. El rizado admiró la boca de Louis, de la que había estado dolorosamente separado durante tanto tiempo, y su corazón se aceleró. Ambos chicos cerraron sus ojos en el momento en que sus labios se tocaron. Louis podría jurar que sintió cómo los fuegos artificiales explotaban en su interior. Los cálidos labios de Harry acariciaban suavemente los suyos con una pasión que hacía semanas no sentía. Fue entonces cuando sintió cómo aquellos deliciosos labios separaban los suyos para dar paso a la juguetona lengua del rizado, que se adentraba en la boca de Louis. El castaño oyó claramente el fuerte gemido que salió de los interiores de Harry, cosa que lo trajo a la realidad. Estaban en el pasillo de la escuela, donde pasaban estudiantes y profesores. El ojiazul posó una mano en el pecho de Harry, no sin antes sorprenderse por lo firme que estaba, para detenerlo. El rizado no se separó sin darle una traviesa mordida al labio inferior de Louis. Se alejaron unos pocos milímetros, con un fino hilo de saliva uniéndolos aún, cosa que mandó un electrizante temblor a la entrepierna de Harry. Louis lo deshizo mordiéndose el labio y alejándose un poco más.

\- Lou… -susurró Harry con su mano en el borde de los pantalones de su amado. – Te extrañé…

\- T-También yo, Haz… -correspondió Louis mirando como los ojos de Harry estaban completamente oscurecidos por la lujuria.

\- Dios… Te ves… tan caliente… -murmuró Harry acercándose un poco más a Louis.

El castaño cerró los ojos y maldijo mentalmente. Odiaba que Harry le hablara así porque… le encantaba. Oírlo decir aquellas líneas con su voz profunda lo volvía loco. Cuando palabras excitantes salían roncas de la boca de Harry, Louis simplemente perdía el control. El castaño convirtió sus manos en puños.

\- Príncipe… Lou… Sé que tú también lo quieres… -dijo Harry en el oído de Louis. – Ha pasado mucho tiempo…

\- Haz… No podemos… No aquí –balbuceó Louis.

\- Sí… Aquí… Mierda, Louis… No puedo dejar de mirar tu culo… -dijo Harry sonriendo.

\- Harry… Maldito seas… -dijo Louis sintiendo cómo su miembro se endurecía al sentir el aliento de Harry caliente en su oreja.

\- Tu culo se ve delicioso, príncipe… Quiero morderlo… -susurró Harry mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo del oído de Louis. – ¿Te gustaría eso, Louis?

\- S-Sí… M-Me g-gustaría… -trató de decir Louis.

\- La tengo tan dura, amor… Sólo de mirarte… -confesó Harry.

El ojiazul dirigió su mirada hacia la entrepierna del rizado. El pene del rizado, completamente endurecido, estaba torcido hacia la izquierda notoriamente. Su erección era evidente.

\- Me pusiste duro, Lou… Y mojado como no te imaginas… -dijo Harry antes de pasar su lengua alrededor de la oreja del más bajo. – Veo que tú estás igual…

\- Ugh… -Louis miró hacia abajo y gruñó. Su propio miembro estaba obviamente duro causando un gran bulto. Las malditas desventajas de utilizar pantalones ridículamente ajustados.

\- Estoy tan caliente, Lou… Quiero correrme agarrando tu rico culo, amor…-susurró Harry, para luego acariciar la mejilla de Louis con su nariz.

\- Ah… ¿D-Dón…? ¿Dónde? –preguntó Louis.

\- Zayn me prestó la llave de los vestidores del equipo de soccer… -anunció Harry sonriendo.

\- ¿En… En serio? –preguntó Louis mirando directamente los ojos de Harry. El pecho del castaño subía y bajaba.

\- Sí. No tienen entrenamiento hasta después de almuerzo… -dijo el rizado.

\- Haz… Nos perderemos Inglés –dijo Louis.

\- No es tan importante, Boo. Darte placer a ti lo es mucho más… -concluyó el ojiverde.

El castaño gruñó al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta de su locker con fuerza. Tomó la mano de Harry y comenzó a caminar rápidamente fuera del pasillo donde también estaban Liam y Niall. El castaño rojo como un tomate y con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras el rubio reía nerviosamente.

\- Estábamos justo al lado de ellos… -dijo Liam con una traumatizada expresión.

**_En los vestidores_ **

Harry cerró con fuerza la puerta de los vestidores mientras Louis no se despegaba de su boca. El castaño besaba hambrientamente los labios del rizado mientras el otro chico tenía las llaves en su mano.

\- Lou… Espera… -decía el ojiverde entre besos.

\- No puedo esperar… -hablaba Louis con sus manos en las mejillas de Harry.

\- Debo… cerrar la puerta con llave… -dijo Harry separándose del más bajo, quién gruñó por la falta de labios.

\- Apúrate… -gimió Louis.

El rizado cerró con llave rápidamente para luego guardarlas en su bolsillo. Luego, se giró mostrando una malévola sonrisa.

\- Muy bien, príncipe. Nadie nos va a molestar… -dijo Harry acercándose rápidamente a Louis.

El castaño asintió antes de ser tomado bruscamente por los brazos de su novio. La boca de Harry se unió inmediatamente a la suya en un desesperado y mojado beso mientras lo empujaba hacia la pared. El ojiazul notó enseguida cómo la dura erección de Harry se presionaba contra su muslo, de la misma forma que podía sentir la suya contra el de Harry. Los labios de Harry separaron los de Louis y audazmente tomaron traviesamente la lengua de Louis, comenzando a chuparla causando que el castaño gimiera inevitablemente. El ojiverde posó sus manos en los suspensores de Louis y lentamente los deslizó de sus hombros, provocando que cayeran a ambos lados de las torneadas piernas del chico para luego comenzar a desabrochar su camisa. Louis sentía cómo su pulso se aceleraba aún más con cada botón que Harry sacaba. Cuando el rizado llegó al último, sus manos lo deshicieron rápidamente y luego tomaron los bordes de la camisa para separarla y así tener una amplia vista del torso de su amado.

\- Eres perfecto, Lou… -dijo Harry recuperando el aliento mientras observaba de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Louis con ojos brillantes.

\- Haz… -susurró Louis sonrojado.

El rizado no habló más, sino que violentamente sacó la camisa del cuerpo de Louis y la tiró al suelo antes de poner su mano en la espalda baja de su novio al momento en que su boca se adentraba en el cuello del ojiazul, cuyas manos volaron hacia los rizos de su compañero para acariciarlos y tirarlos. Harry no perdió más tiempo y, luego de lamer el cuello de Louis por unos minutos, mordió suavemente el punto que sabía que lo volvía loco y comenzó a chupar.

\- ¡Ah…! Aaahhh… -gimió desesperadamente Louis.

Los labios de Harry chupaban y chupaban el cuello de su novio, mientras sus manos paseaban por toda la suave espalda de Louis, quien en un movimiento de un segundo movió sus caderas ligeramente hacia el lado provocando que los duros bultos de ambos chicos se encontraran.

\- ¡Aahh! Mierda, Lou… -gimió Harry luego de separar su boca del cuello de Louis.

El castaño observó los labios de Harry, enrojecidos e hinchados por chupar su cuello. Se veía tan malditamente caliente. Sonriendo, decidió que era momento de tomar el control. Delicadamente, empujó su pelvis hacia delante, ambos chicos gimieron por la fricción de sus erecciones. El castaño vio satisfechamente como su novio echaba su cabeza para atrás con los ojos cerrados para luego enfocarse en lo que estaba frente a él, y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Harry mientras empujaba sus caderas una y otra vez sintiendo como el miembro de Harry chocaba contra el suyo. El ojiazul rápidamente desabrochó la camisa de Harry, sacándosela y tirándola a un lado para luego deleitarse con la vista. Todo el torso de Harry estaba completamente bronceado. Sus pectorales estaban muy marcados, al igual que sus abdominales. Todo de un apetitoso color caramelo que causó un tirón en el miembro de Louis.

\- Wow, Haz… -balbuceó Louis sonriendo.

Nada quedaba del pálido y delgaducho chico que tenía dudas sobre su cuerpo. Los ojos de Louis se oscurecieron evidentemente mientras sus manos se posaban en el pecho de su amor para luego viajar por todo el torso, acariciando, apretando y pellizcando. Sus ojos se pegaron en los abdominales mientras la cabeza de Louis se llenaba de pensamientos en los que les pasaba la lengua. Luego de unos segundos se decidió a hacerlo. Luego de dar un último empujón en sus caderas, el castaño se arrodilló frente a Harry y, después de acariciar cada músculo en el abdomen del rizado, acercó su boca y comenzó a dar suaves besos. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron de golpe y su mano derecha se dirigió al cabello de Louis.

\- Uh… Louis… -gimió Harry.

El castaño sonrió mientras daba besos y lamidas a los abdominales de su amado novio. Su propio miembro se endurecía más cada vez que sus finos labios rozaban el sendero de vello púbico que bajaba desde el ombligo de Harry, quien ya casi lloraba de tanto juego previo. El ojiazul sonrió y se dispuso a lamer y besar los delgados vellos en ese rincón que su boca desconocía. Inesperadamente, Harry tomó a Louis de los hombros y lo obligó a levantarse para luego girarlo contra la pared. Sin pensarlo, empujó su paquete contra el marcado trasero de Louis, quien lanzó un fuerte gemido de excitación.

\- ¡Aaahhh! Mierda, Harry… -suspiró Louis cerrando los ojos.

\- ¿Te gusta, eh? –dijo Harry en el oído de Louis.

\- S-Sí… -respondió el castaño mientras sentía cómo el pene de Harry se removía presionado en su trasero.

Las manos del rizado acariciaron los costados de Louis, deteniéndose en sus caderas. Aferrándose a ellas firmemente, el ojiverde comenzó a moverse hacia adelante y atrás, dejando su miembro apretarse entre las nalgas de Louis.

\- No puedes usar unos pantalones así de ajustados, amor… y no esperar que quiera restregarme en tu rico culo… -dijo Harry gimiendo.

\- Haz… Aahh… -dijo Louis, quien se retorcía disfrutando lo bien que se sentía tener a Harry sobándose detrás de él.

El rizado cerraba los ojos con cada gota de pre-semen que salía de su pene en cada embestida contra el trasero de Louis.

\- Te gustó lamer mi vello púbico, ¿Lou? Eres muy sucio, amor… -dijo Harry sonriendo en el oído de Louis, satisfecho con los espasmos que causaba en el más bajo. – Pues, ahora es mi turno.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron de golpe en el momento en que Harry se arrodillaba quedando con su rostro frente al trasero del castaño.

\- ¿H-Haz…? ¿Qué estás…? –balbuceó Louis.

\- Silencio, Lou… No digas nada… -respondió Harry.

El ojiverde puso sus manos en el borde del blanco pantalón de Louis y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente. Se aseguró de bajar los bóxers también. Lentamente, los ojos del rizado admiraron con un excitado brillo cómo las nalgas de Louis, grandes y duras, aparecían ante ellos. Harry continuó bajando los pantalones hasta el punto justo en que comenzaban las piernas del castaño, dejándolos en una posición en que apretaban las deliciosas nalgas hacia arriba. El bronceado chico se relamió los labios ante la vista delante de él. Las firmes nalgas que lo tenían vuelto loco todo el día estaban ahora desnudas, suaves y blancas como la leche, a su merced.

\- Lou… Maldita sea, eres tan perfecto –dijo Harry maravillado.

Louis gimió y su corazón se aceleró cuando sintió el aliento de Harry chocar acariciar su trasero. Cerró sus ojos y lanzó un agudo gemido en el momento en que las manos de Harry se posaron suavemente sobre sus nalgas, comenzando a acariciarlas y masajearlas.

\- ¿Te gusta esto, Lou? –preguntó Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- S-Sí… -fue lo único que pudo decir Louis.

Sin ningún aviso, Harry dejó de masajear una de las nalgas y un segundo después el castaño sintió como los dientes de Harry se clavaban en su sensible carne.

\- ¡Oh, mierda! –exclamó Louis en una mezcla de dolor y placer.

El ojiverde sonrió y procedió a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez. Mientras mordía, besaba y lamía una de las nalgas, acariciaba y masajeaba la otra. Louis gemía sin parar, subiendo considerablemente el volumen cuando Harry decidía marcar un punto específico con un chupón. Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que Harry sintió la necesidad de ir más allá. Lentamente, las manos de Harry fueron avanzando hacia el medio. Los verdes orbes del rizado mirando hacia arriba  observando la reacción de Louis para detenerse si era necesario. Al ver a su novio aún con los ojos cerrados y gimiendo de placer, el ojiverde separó decididamente las nalgas de Louis, dejando su orificio expuesto ante él. Los ojos del rizado se agrandaron mientras su boca se secaba. Era la primera vez que llegaba a ese grado de intimidad con su novio y se sentía emocionante y abrumador.

\- Lou… -murmuró Harry.

El orificio de su novio estaba ahí a unos centímetros del rostro de Harry, apretadamente cerrado, de un suave color rosado. Sin absolutamente ningún vello estropeando la vista, Harry se deleitó con lo puro que se veía. Osadamente, acercó su dedo índice al orificio, acariciándolo suavemente de arriba hacia abajo. El chico vio las piernas de Louis temblar y flaquear cuando un fuerte gemido de placer salió de los labios del castaño. En un acto que el rizado no se esperaba, Louis llevó su mano hacia el botón de sus pantalones y los desabrochó rápidamente. Luego de eso, los bajó con fuerza hasta sus pies, que ya forcejeaban por sacarse sus zapatillas. En un par de segundos, Louis estaba completamente desnudo ante él. El rizado abrió los ojos aún más al ver que Louis afirmaba sus manos en la pared mientras se paraba con las piernas separadas.

\- Louis… -susurró Harry al verlo.

El rizado no lo dudó y se levantó inmediatamente. Acto seguido, se estaba desabrochando el cinturón y los pantalones para luego bajarlos rápidamente junto a sus boxers, lanzándolos junto con la ropa de Louis. El endurecido miembro, grande y mojado, saltó golpeándose en el estómago del rizado. Nuevamente, el chico de rulos se arrodilló frente al trasero de Louis y continuó su tarea. Titubeantemente, separó las nalgas otra vez y comenzó a acariciar la hendidura con su dedo índice. Con lentitud fue presionando con la yema de su dedo, notando como se hundía. De a poco fue introduciendo su dedo hasta que las dos articulaciones del índice estaban siendo abrazadas por el apretado calor del orificio de Louis. El ojiverde miró a su novio y vio cómo su cara estaba arrugada por el placer, su ceño fruncido y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. En ese momento, el rizado movió su dedo en el interior del ano, provocando oleadas de suave placer en el cuerpo del chico.

\- Harry… Harry… -dijo el castaño con su aguda voz.

El rizado sonrió y metió su dedo más adentro al mismo tiempo que con su otra mano rodeaba la pierna de Louis para cerrar sus dedos alrededor de su erección, un poco menos larga que la de Harry, pero ligeramente más gruesa. Su mano palpó a lo largo del miembro para llegar al glande, notando cómo ya estaba bastante mojado con líquido pre-seminal goteando al suelo. El castaño gimió.

\- ¡Aaaahhh…..! ¡Mierda, Haz! –exclamó el ojiazul.

El rizado procedió a mover su dedo hacia adentro y hacia afuera del ano de Louis, mientras que su otra mano había empezado a masturbarlo, cubriendo y descubriendo la cabeza del pene de Louis con su venosa piel. Luego de unos minutos, el chico estiró su mano hacia atrás tocando repetidamente el hombro de Harry.

\- Haz, te necesito… Aquí… -dijo Louis respirando entrecortadamente.

El ojiverde entendió y sacó su dedo del orificio de Louis mientras se ponía de pie. En ese momento, el castaño se giró. Ambos chicos quedando frente a frente, completamente desnudos. Louis recargó su espalda en la pared y dirigió su mirada al pene de Harry mientras el otro chico hacía lo mismo. Ambos miembros estaban endurecidos y erectos, con sus glandes brillantemente mojados. El ojiazul miró un poco preocupado el pene de Harry, preguntándose por un momento cómo demonios algo de ese tamaño cabría en su boca… o en su trasero. El rizado se acercó a Louis, quedando pegado a él. Sus penes presionados mutuamente, palpitando calientes. La boca de Harry buscó la de Louis para enfrascarse en un apasionado y húmedo beso, sus lenguas salvajemente bailando entre ellas mientras sus labios luchaban por abarcar más. Harry movió su mano hasta el trasero de Louis y lo agarró fuertemente, para luego mover su mano hacia abajo con la intención de levantar la pierna de Louis. El castaño entendió y dejó su pie afirmado en una banca cercana, dejando libre el acceso de su trasero para la mano de Harry.

\- Harry… Mierda que te he extrañado… -confesó el castaño.

\- También yo, Boo –respondió Harry mientras su intrusa mano separaba las nalgas de Louis nuevamente.

Cuando el dedo de Harry se introdujo nuevamente en su trasero, el ojiazul gimió sonoramente, para luego mover su mano derecha hacia su pene. Sin dificultad juntó su miembro con el de Harry y cerró su mano alrededor de los dos. El rizado gimió con sus labios sobre los de Louis al darse cuenta de lo que el chico quería hacer. Excitado, el ojiverde metió otro dedo en el ano de Louis, ahora penetrándolo con dos.

\- ¡Aahh! ¡Harry…! –exclamó Louis.

\- ¿Te lastimé? –preguntó el rizado deteniéndose.

\- Sigue… Más… -dijo el castaño.

El rizado sonrió y, sin necesitar más, continuó penetrando al castaño con sus dedos mientras el ojiazul los masturbaba a ambos. En los vestidores no se escuchaba más que los gemidos de ambos chicos y el sonido de sus mojados penes siendo frotados mutuamente. A ninguno de los dos chicos, adolescentes y privados del contacto del otro por tantas semanas, le quedaba mucho tiempo.

\- Lou… Me voy a correr… -murmuró el rizado contra el hombro de Louis.

\- Espera un poco… -respondió Louis.

Harry, sin dudarlo, metió sus dedos lo más profundo que pudo dentro de Louis. Sin darse cuenta, tocó la próstata del chico, quien gritó de placer mientras su pene dejaba salir largos y gruesos chorros de semen sobre el bronceado torso de Harry. El rizado tomó la mano de Louis y aumentó la velocidad sobre su pene hasta que llegó al clímax y eyaculó manchando los estómagos de ambos con el blanco líquido espeso.

Los pechos de los dos subían y bajaban mientras ellos, con sus ojos cerrados esperaban a que sus respiraciones se normalizaran. Luego de unos minutos, el rizado se enderezó y besó los labios de Louis, lenta y cariñosamente. Al separarse, el castaño le sonrió.

\- Haz, eres un pervertido, ¿lo sabías? –dijo Louis riendo.

\- ¡¿Yo, el pervertido?! –exclamó Harry. – Creo recordar que eras tú quien estaba con las piernas abiertas, Lou.

\- ¡Ay, Haz! ¡Cállate! –dijo Louis sonrojándose y ocultando su rostro en el pecho del rizado. – Amor, estamos muy sucios.

\- Sí… Qué bueno que tenemos miles de duchas aquí dentro –comentó Harry arqueando las cejas.

\- Mm, ¿una ducha juntos? –preguntó Louis con una sugerente sonrisa.

\- Oh, sí –respondió el rizado con la misma sonrisa.

Luego de una innecesariamente larga ducha, los chicos estaban limpios y vestidos. Saliendo de los vestidores, el rizado se aseguró de que todo estuviera en orden antes de cerrar con llave. Debían ser responsables si querían que Zayn les prestara los vestidores nuevamente más adelante.

Ambos chicos se sonrieron y, tomados de la mano, emprendieron camino hacia el salón de clases. La clase de inglés había comenzado hacía cuarenta minutos. Mientras se acercaban al pasillo, el rizado le fue contando a su novio lo que podían utilizar como excusa.

**_En la clase_ **

\- Who knows what other prepositions we have in English? –hablaba el profesor a los estudiantes. – Horan! Stop eating!

En ese momento, golpes se escucharon en la puerta.

\- Come in! –dijo el profesor.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Harry, quien traía a Louis afirmado en el hombro con su pie encogido.

\- Profesor, I’m sorry I’m… late! Louis… Ahm… falled? –dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

\- Fell –le corrigió el castaño en el oído.

\- Fell! Ehm… And… He… Ahmm… Se cayó y se torció el tobillo –terminó el rizado.

El profesor observó minuciosamente al castaño, quien tenía sus labios fruncidos y los ojos húmedos, a punto de soltar lágrimas. El profesor suspiró fuertemente y asintió.

\- Okay, come in. Last time –dijo el profesor.

Los chicos entraron a la sala y se dirigieron a sus puestos. Delante, Liam y Niall los miraban con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Qué te pasó, Louis? –preguntó Liam con tono acusador.

\- Me caí –dijo Louis secándose los ojos mientras sonreía.

\- Sí, claro. ¿En el pene de Harry? –comentó el rubio.

Harry y Louis se miraron sonrojados antes de sonreír. Ese había sido un buen día.


	15. 16 Años - Cumpleaños

Cinco días después del regreso de los Styles a Holmes Chapel, era el cumpleaños de Harry. Las familias de los chicos habían estado felizmente de acuerdo con la idea de que lo celebrara junto con el de Louis. De esta forma, ambos chicos podrían conocer mejor a la familia del otro. Durante la semana, también surgió la idea de que se celebrara también un Baby Shower para Jay. Tanto Harry como Louis aceptaron con gusto la idea. La fiesta sería en la casa de Jay y entre los invitados estaban las familias de ambos chicos, sus amigos Niall, Liam, Zayn, Perrie y Eleanor, y amigos de Mark y de Jay, por lo que sin duda sería una celebración memorable.

Aquel sábado, la pastelería de la tía de Harry estaría cerrada por la celebración, y a los chicos se les ocurrió una idea. Lograron convencer a los adultos de que uno de los mejores regalos sería que mientras ellos preparaban todo en la casa de Jay, Harry y Louis podrían estar el día en la pastelería preparando pastelillos y dulces para la fiesta. O Harry enseñándole a Louis cómo encender el horno sin incendiar la cocina.

\- Muy bien, amor. Ahora sólo bates esto –dijo Harry pasándole a Louis un batidor y un bowl con huevos.

\- Ahm… ¿Cómo se bate? –preguntó Louis sonrojándose mientras tomaba el utensilio. Harry sonrió.

\- Así. Mira –dijo Harry riendo mientras lentamente se posicionaba detrás de Louis y tomaba sus brazos. El ojiazul giró su cabeza sonriendo.

\- Eres muy cliché, ¿lo sabías? –dijo Louis mirando hacia su novio, quien le dio un cálido beso.

\- Lo sé, y te encanta –respondió el rizado. Louis rodó los ojos riendo, pero no lo negó.

\- Así… -susurró Harry mientras movía los brazos de un concentrado Louis.

\- Haz… -habló Louis.

\- ¿Sí, amor? –dijo Harry.

\- Dime que eso que está contra mi trasero no es lo que creo que es… -dijo Louis.

\- Eh… Es una banana –respondió Harry de manera poco convincente. El castaño soltó el batidor y se giró rápidamente con sus manos en los hombros de su novio.

\- Sabes que me gusta comer bananas, ¿verdad? –dijo Louis moviendo sus cejas y mordiéndose el labio.

\- Pues… Qué bueno… -dijo Harry comenzando a reír. - …porque sí es una banana.

El chico metió su mano en el bolsillo del delantal de cocina y sacó una amarilla banana, causando que ambos chicos rieran por unos minutos.

\- Sólo tú, Harry Styles –comentó Louis negando con la cabeza mientras dejaba de reír.

Harry se dispuso a comer la banana mientras miraba cómo Louis batía los huevos.

\- Báteme los huevos, Lou –dijo Harry provocando una carcajada por parte de Louis.

\- Eres un idiota –comentó Louis sonriendo. Luego tomó el bowl y se lo mostró a Harry. – Así están bien, ¿o más?

\- Más –dijo Harry, y luego de que su novio batiera un poco más, agregó. - ¡Más, Louis! ¡Más! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

\- ¡Harry, cállate! –exclamó Louis riendo. – Payaso.

En ese momento, uno de los hornos lanzó un pitido anunciando que los cupcakes estaban listos. El rizado los sacó y puso inmediatamente otra bandeja con pastelillos en el horno. Cuando Louis terminó de batir, el rizado tomó la mezcla y comenzó a hacer cosas que confundieron a Louis.

\- Okay, ya me perdiste –dijo Louis levantando los brazos.

\- Pero, Lou… Te fui diciendo lo que había que hacer… -comentó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

\- Lo siento, Haz… -dijo Louis entristeciéndose.

\- Está bien, Boo. Lo intentaremos la próxima, ¿okay? –dijo Harry tomando al castaño entre sus brazos.

\- Okay –dijo Louis contra el cuello de Harry. - ¿Haz?

\- ¿Sí, príncipe? –dijo Harry. Louis levantó su cabeza quedando a centímetros del rostro de Harry.

\- ¿Has pensado en lo que te gustaría estudiar? –preguntó Louis. El rizado frunció el ceño.

\- Sí… De verdad que sí y aún no se me ocurre qué –dijo un evidentemente frustrado Harry.

\- Está bien, tranquilo. Es sólo que Mark ofreció llevarnos a Londres la próxima semana para que veamos universidades –explicó Louis.

\- ¿A los dos? –preguntó Harry. Louis asintió.

\- Le pregunté si podías ir también y me dijo: “¡Duh! Es obvio que sí” –dijo Louis riendo.

\- Genial. Bueno, tal vez eso me ayude a descubrirlo –dijo Harry mientras Louis asentía.

\- Te amo –agregó Louis con una leve sonrisa. El rizado lo miró a los ojos y sonrió también.

\- Yo también te amo, mi príncipe –dijo Harry antes de acercar su boca y darle un dulce beso a su novio, quien lo aceptó mientras sentía cómo las mariposas volaban en su estómago. Luego de unos minutos, se separaron.

El ojiverde miró cuidadosamente hacia todos lados.

\- Muy bien, tenemos los cupcakes, las galletas, las galletas rellenas, los panecillos, las tortas, y los pastelillos se están horneando –dijo Harry contando con los dedos.

\- ¿Haz…? –habló Louis mientras jugaba con los botones superiores de la playera de Harry.

\- ¿Sí? –dijo el rizado.

\- ¿Tú crees que sería posible… hacer un pastel… de zanahoria? –preguntó Louis mirándolo esperanzado.

\- Pero Lou… ¿A esta hora? ¿Un pastel? –preguntó Harry haciendo una mueca.

\- Pero Haz… Son mis dulces dieciséis… -dijo Louis.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Tus dulces die…? Aish… Eleanor, ¿verdad? –dijo Harry gruñendo.

\- Es sólo que realmente quiero un pastel de zanahoria –murmuró Louis bajando la mirada. Cuando Harry puso su mano suavemente en el mentón de su novio para levantarlo, fue saludado por unos grandes ojos azules y un rosado puchero que amenazaba con llorar en cualquier momento.

\- Ugh, está bien. Odio que pongas esa cara –dijo Harry pasándose la mano por el rostro.

\- ¡Hey! Tú también la haces –dijo Louis.

\- Como sea, pero ahora sí tienes que ayudarme, Lou –le advirtió Harry.

\- Por supuesto, amor. Te batiré los huevos ahora mismo –dijo Louis sonriendo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

El resto de la tarde los chicos siguieron cocinando y jugando en la pastelería. Cuando ya estaban todos los dulces y pastelillos listos, empacaron todo y cerraron el local. Con lentitud y dificultad, ya que llevaban muchísimas cosas, los novios hicieron camino a la casa de Louis, donde se estaba preparando la celebración. Al llegar, Louis pateó suavemente la puerta de entrada, ya que ninguno de los dos tenía los brazos libres. Luego de unos segundos, Anne abrió la puerta sonriendo.

\- Hola, chicos –dijo Anne abriendo más la puerta para hacer camino a los chicos.

\- ¡Ayuda! ¡Venimos muy cargados! Bueno, yo traigo lo más liviano. Pero, mi pobre Hazza no –dijo Louis mientras corría a dejar todo a la cocina.

\- Está bien, está bien –le dijo Harry a Mark que venía apresurado para ayudarlo.

Los chicos dejaron todo en la cocina, donde ya había miles de bandejas y platos con snacks, sándwiches y una gran variedad de comida. Harry suspiró cansado.

\- Guau, se ve todo genial –dijo el rizado sonriendo.

\- ¡Cielos! Realmente trabajaron en los dulces. Se ven hermosos –dijo Jay mientras sacaba las cosas.

\- Se ven muy apetitosos, chicos. De verdad –dijo Anne, quien hacía lo mismo.

\- Debemos reconocer que creímos que sólo llegarían con un cupcake y una excusa –dijo Mark riendo mientras palmaba el hombro de Harry con fuerza.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué creen que somos? –exclamó Louis escandalizado.

\- Adolescentes con hormonas locas -dijo Mark asintiendo con una sonrisa. Adoraba molestar a los chicos.

\- Y que nos creen ingenuos cuando dicen que van a dormir “siestas” –dijo Jay haciendo las comillas con los dedos.

\- Y ruidosos cuando una trata de dormir las siestas –agregó Anne.

\- ¡Okay, okay! ¡Dejen de molestar! –gritó Harry agitando sus brazos causando que todos rieran.

\- ¿Qué más falta por hacer? –preguntó Louis cambiando de tema.

\- No mucho. Ahora, Mark nos llevará al aeropuerto a buscar a mi hermana, mis sobrinos y a tus primos, Lou –contestó Anne.

\- De hecho, ya deberían estar por llegar –dijo Jay mirando su celular.

\- Muy bien, vayamos entonces –dijo Mark tomando las llaves de su van.

\- Volvemos en una hora, chicos –dijo Anne mientras se despedía.

\- Okay, que les vaya bien –dijo Louis agitando su mano.

La puerta de entrada se cerró y Louis miró a Harry, quien suspiró mientras le sonreía inocentemente. El rizado estiró su mano para tomar la de Louis y atrajo al castaño hacia su cuerpo. El ojiazul no se hizo de rogar y se acurrucó en los brazos de su novio dejando su rostro acunado en el cuello del más alto.

\- Te amo, Haz –dijo Louis cerrando sus ojos.

\- Yo también te amo, mi príncipe –dijo Harry besando el cabello de su novio. – Dieciséis años, amor. Somos tan grandes.

\- ¡Ugh! No me lo recuerdes, Hazza –dijo Louis quejándose.

\- ¿Por qué no, Boo? –preguntó Harry riendo.

\- Porque no quiero crecer, Haz. ¡El próximo año ya saldremos de la escuela y tendremos que estudiar y trabajar! –exclamó Louis haciendo un puchero. - ¿Dónde está mi sombrero de Peter Pan?

\- Creo que está en la salita, amor –dijo Harry sin contener su risa.

Los chicos fueron a la sala de estar y Louis tomó su sombrero, pero se detuvo antes de ponérselo.

\- Espérame aquí, amor –dijo Louis sonriendo antes de subir la escalera a su cuarto.

\- Okay –dijo Harry sentándose en el sofá.

En unos minutos, Louis bajó corriendo la escalera y se dejó ver en la salita con una ajustada playera de color verde y, en su cabeza, el sombrero de Peter Pan sobre su flequillo. Sonriendo, caminó hasta donde su novio.

\- Muy bien, estoy listo para no crecer –dijo el castaño antes de dejarse caer en el sillón junto a su novio, quien rio a carcajadas.

\- Eres adorable, Boobear –dijo Harry abrazando a su novio, quien tenía los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

\- Exacto. Soy adorable –dijo Louis riendo antes de girar su rostro para mirar a su amado. – Hey, Haz. Tenemos la casa sola.

\- No lo sé, Boo… –dijo Harry mirando alrededor de la sala.

\- ¡Amor! Sólo estaban molestando –dijo Louis antes de levantarse y tomar la mano de Harry. – Ven. Vamos a mi cuarto.

\- ¿Para qué? –preguntó Harry.

\- Tengo otro regalo que darte –dijo Louis sonriendo mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

\- Okay… -dijo Harry sonriendo mientras seguía a Louis por las escaleras.

Los chicos llegaron a la habitación y Louis cerró su puerta con seguro inmediatamente. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. No podía evitar el nerviosismo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

**_POV Louis_ **

Suspiré, exhalando el aire que, sin darme cuenta, estaba conteniendo. Harry me miró y sonrió mostrando sus hermosos hoyuelos. Le sonreí de vuelta. Le di un ligero apretón a su mano y me acerqué a él. Puso sus manos en mis caderas y las acarició suavemente mientras yo me acercaba a sus labios. Cerré mis ojos y dejé que él acortara la distancia entre nuestras bocas. Dejé mis manos en sus hombros en el momento en que sus labios rozaron los míos. Sin esperar, separó mis labios con los suyos e introdujo su lengua para que jugara con la mía. Sin poder evitarlo, gemí dentro del beso. Los suaves labios de Harry mordían y chupaban los míos. Cuando las manos de Harry se posaron en mi trasero dando un ligero apretón, recordé que yo debería llevar las riendas de esto. Lentamente, giré nuestros cuerpos y avancé empujando a Hazza hacia mi cama. Cuando sus pies chocaron con la cama, puse mis manos en su pecho y dejé que cayera de espaldas sobre el cobertor.

\- Ah… Lou… -gimió Harry mirándome hacia arriba. Le sonreí mordiéndome e labio inferior. – Ven acá…

Sin hacerme de rogar, trepé a la cama dejando mis rodillas a ambos lados de sus piernas y descendí para atrapar sus labios con los míos nuevamente. Lo besé hambrientamente, separando y juntando mis labios sin parar al igual que él. Sus manos acariciaron mi espalda y bajaron hacia mi trasero, donde se quedaron moviéndose y apretando. Me separé de sus labios y lentamente fui besando su mejilla y su mentón hasta llegar a su cuello donde lamí, besé, mordí y chupé los puntos que sé que a Harry lo vuelven loco.

\- Ah… Mierda, Lou… -susurró Haz.

Súbitamente, presionó mi trasero provocando que los bultos en nuestras entrepiernas chocaran.

\- Ah, sí… -dijo mi rizado novio.

\- Haz… -gemí contra su cuello.

Puse mi mano derecha en su entrepierna y comencé a acariciar su miembro por encima de sus jeans. Sonreí al ver que Hazza cerraba sus ojos. Con mi mano sentía el pene de Harry duro como una roca, por lo que comencé a desabrochar sus pantalones y bajar el cierre. Metí mi mano dentro y empecé a palpar y acariciar el miembro por sobre la tela del bóxer. Al tocar la punta, me di cuenta de que ya estaba bastante húmedo. Sus manos apretaron con fuerza mis nalgas. Luego de dejar varios chupones en el cuello de mi rizado, comencé a descender hasta dejarme caer en el suelo de mi habitación, con las rodillas a los pies de la cama. Con mis manos acaricié los fuertes muslos de Harry, acercando mis manos cada vez más a la parte de su jean que dejaba ver sus bóxers y ese paquete. Llevé mis manos hacia el borde de los jeans y comencé a tirarlos para abajo.

\- Ahm… ¿Lou? –dijo Harry.

\- Levanta tu trasero, Haz –le dije sonriendo.

\- Lou, ¿qué vas a…? –el rizado estaba algo confundido.

\- Te daré tu regalo, amor –le respondí levantando las cejas.

\- Ahm… ¡Oh! –exclamó el rizado abriendo los ojos como platos y sonriendo.

Luego procedió a levantar su trasero y ayudarme a bajar sus pantalones a una velocidad increíble. Negué con la cabeza sonriendo. Hazza se sentó y se sacó la playera que llevaba. Suspiré admirando la vista frente a mí. Tenía a Harry sentado en mi cama, completamente desnudo a excepción de los bóxers que cubrían su dura erección. Tomé el borde de sus bóxers y comencé a bajarlos. Lentamente, fui testigo de cómo su oscuro vello púbico aparecía. Luego, la tela de la prenda dejó salir la erección de mi novio, causando que se golpeara contra su estómago. Nervioso, tragué saliva. Miré a Harry y noté que sus ojos demostraban nerviosismo y ansia.

\- Lou, sabes que no es… -empezó a decir.

\- Quiero hacerlo, Haz –lo interrumpí. El asintió.

Con mi mano, tomé el miembro. Sentía cómo palpitaba en mi palma. Debo reconocer que he visto otros miembros en internet y agradecía que el de Harry fuera suave y rosado. Su glande, enrojecido, estaba brillante por el líquido pre-seminal. Lentamente, lo apunté hacia mí. Me fui acercando de a poco y conté mentalmente hasta tres antes de posar mis labios en la cabeza y besarlo. Me alejé un poco, encogí los hombros y me acerqué nuevamente, ésta vez sacando mi lengua y dándole una gran lamida.

\- Oh, Lou… -gimió Harry mientras temblaba ligeramente.

Posé mi otra mano en sus testículos y abrí mi boca para tomar su pene completamente dentro. Cerré mis ojos mientras sentía cómo mi boca salivaba. De a poco, comencé a bajar mi cabeza para meter más del miembro de mi novio.

\- Mierda… -gimió Harry.

Eso me dio confianza y comencé a subir y bajar más rápidamente. Sentía cómo mis mejillas se ahuecaban mientras chupaba el pene de Harry. Sin dejar de mamar, comencé a separarme, causando que el miembro saliera de mi boca con un “pop”. Nuevamente, me acerqué para lamerlo. Le di lamidas desde la base hasta el glande, notando lo mucho que se marcaban sus venas. Observé cómo el pecho de Hazza subía y bajaba y sonreí. Dejé de lamer y metí su pene de nuevo en mi boca para seguir chupándolo. Luego de unos segundos, vi que Harry llevaba su mano a mi cabeza para ponerla sobre mi sombrero de Peter Pan. Supuse que lo sacaría, pues debía estar arruinando la imagen. Sorpresivamente, el rizado sólo lo acomodó. ¡No lo sacó! Sonreí con su miembro dentro de mi boca.  _“Bastardo pervertido”,_  pensé.

**_POV Harry_ **

_“Dios, esto se siente bien…”_ , he estado pensando todo este tiempo. No podía creer que Louis me lo estuviera chupando. Me sentí un poco mal por no sacarle el sombrero, pero realmente me ponía caliente verlo así. Su cabeza subía y bajaba a lo largo de mi erección, ahora completamente mojada por su saliva. ¿Qué debo hacer cuando me corra? ¿Le aviso? ¿Le tiro el pelo? ¿Lo dejo? Oh, mierda.

\- Joder, Lou… -gemí cuando sentí cómo su lengua bailaba alrededor de mi glande.

No pasaron dos minutos cuando empecé a sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago. Mis músculos se tensaron y me di cuenta de que estaba cerca de eyacular. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por unos segundos antes de recordar que debía avisarle a Louis. Abrí mis ojos de golpe y me enderecé.

\- ¡No bebí jugo de piña! –grité alarmado. Louis dejó salir mi pene de su boca confundido. En ese momento, me corrí.

\- ¿Qué no bebiste qué…? ¡Diablos, Harry! –exclamó Louis mientras largos chorros de semen salían de la punta de mi miembro y aterrizaban en sus labios, su mejilla, su frente, su cabello… y en el jodido sombrero de Peter Pan.

\- Mierda, Lou. Lo siento tanto –dije avergonzado. Sentí cómo mis mejillas se enrojecían mientras estiraba mi mano hacia la mesita de noche de Louis y tomaba unos pañuelos.

**_Fin de POV Harry_ **

\- Está bien, no es tanto –dijo el castaño acariciando el muslo desnudo de Harry. - ¿Qué diablos tenía que ver el jugo de piña?

\- Ahm… Es que… leí en internet que si uno bebe jugo de fruta varias horas antes de eyacular, eh… sabe mejor… -terminó Harry sonrojándose nuevamente.

El ojiazul acercó su índice a su barbilla y tomó parte del líquido blanco esparcido ahí. Dudando, lo acercó a su boca y lo chupó. Frunció el ceño mientras probaba el desconocido sabor.

\- ¿Qué tal es? –preguntó Harry arrugando la nariz.

\- Mm, no es “tan” malo… Es… algo líquido, pero tiene partes espesas… -dijo Louis frunciendo los labios. – Es un poco amargo, pero no es horrible.

\- Okay… Toma, amor –dijo Harry pasándole los pañuelos.

\- Gracias, bebé –dijo Louis tomándolos con su mano izquierda. El castaño se limpió el cabello y la mejilla. Harry sonrió cuando con su lengua alcanzó lo que tenía en los labios y en la comisura de la boca. El ojiazul se encogió de hombros. – Es tuyo después de todo.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude yo ahora, Boo? –preguntó Harry.

\- Ahm… Es que… -murmuró Louis bajando la mirada. El ojiverde frunció el ceño y se enderezó hacia adelante.

El miembro de Louis estaba flácido, fuera del pantalón, con la mano derecha del castaño envuelta en él. Manchas blancas adornaban todo alrededor.

\- ¿Cuándo te corriste, Lou? –preguntó Harry sonriendo de lado.

\- Un poco antes que tú –dijo Louis encogiéndose de hombros. – Es que… me gustó, ¿sabes?

El rizado sonrió y se acercó a Louis para besar sus labios lentamente.

\- Te amo –dijo Harry cuando se separaron.

\- Yo también te amo, Hazza –respondió Louis con una dulce sonrisa. – Ahora, arreglémonos. Nuestros padres y los invitados llegarán en cualquier momento.

Los novios se levantaron pesarosamente y, luego de arreglarse y cambiarse de ropa, salieron de la habitación.

**_En la fiesta_ **

\- Niall, contrólate. No te comas todo, ¿okay? –decía Liam en el oído del rubio mientras caminaban por la sala de estar observando las bandejas.

\- Entonces, vamos al baño y dame algo más para comer –dijo Niall sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo al ruborizado castaño.

\- ¡Niall, te escuché! ¡No digas cochinadas, hay niños en esta casa! –exclamó Louis cuando pasó por el lado de los chicos.

\- ¡Sólo bromeaba, Lewis! –se disculpó Niall. Luego agregó en voz baja para Liam. – No bromeaba.

\- ¡Zayn, Perrie! Qué alegría verlos, pasen –saludó Jay a los chicos en la puerta de entrada.

\- Wow, señora Tomlinson. ¿Cuántos meses tiene ya? –preguntó Zayn.

\- ¡Zayn! Lo siento, señora Tomlinson –dijo Perrie golpeando el brazo de su novio.

\- No, querida. Sí estoy embarazada –dijo Jay riendo.

\- Oh, lo siento. Zayn no me había dicho –dijo Perrie mirando enojada a su novio.

\- Está bien, pasen. Los demás están en la sala –dijo Jay sonriendo.

\- Okay, eso fue chistoso –susurró Zayn riendo.

\- Cállate –respondió Perrie mientras entraban a la salita.

Minutos después, el timbre sonó nuevamente, por lo que Mark fue a abrir.

\- ¡Robin! Amigo, qué bueno verte. Entra –dijo Mark luego de abrazar a su amigo.

\- No me perdería el baby shower de tu hija –respondió Robin con una sonrisa.

\- Ven a la cocina. Quiero que conozcas a Anne –dijo Mark empujando a su amigo.

Louis fue a buscar bandejas con más bocadillos a la cocina, donde Harry le daba instrucciones a su madre sobre cómo hornear unas alitas de pollo.

\- Así no… ¡Así no! –gritó Harry enojado.

\- ¡No me grites, jovencito! –exclamó Anne golpeando a Harry en la cabeza con un guante de cocina.

\- Lo siento… Así no… -murmuró Harry.

Louis sonrió mientras tomaba una bandeja con cupackes de chocolate para llevar a la salita. Les ofreció a sus familiares y a los familiares de Harry mientras se presentaba. Una mujer de mediana edad y dos chicas adolescentes se le acercaron.

\- Tú debes ser Louis, ¿verdad? El novio de Harry –preguntó la mujer.

\- Así es –respondió Louis mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

\- Un placer conocerte al fin. Soy Kate. Éstas son mis hijas Nadine y Caroline –dijo Kate sonriendo.

\- Oh, encantado –dijo Louis. – Son de Estados Unidos, ¿verdad?

\- Así es. Harry cuando fue no paraba de hablar de ti –dijo Kate ante un sonrojado Louis.

\- ¿En serio? –dijo Louis riendo.

\- Sí, pero no dijo que fueras tan guapo –agregó Nadine guiñándole un ojo.

\- Ni fuerte –añadió Caroline posando su mano en el bíceps de Louis.

\- Ah… Sí… Eh… -balbuceaba Louis cuando Harry llegó a su lado.

\- Lo siento, chicas. Debo robarlo por un momento –dijo Harry sonriéndoles. – Hola, tía Kate.

\- Haz, tus primas… –dijo Louis con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras se alejaban.

\- Sí, son algo zorras. Por eso te saqué de ahí –dijo el rizado tomando la cintura de su novio.

\- Ah, ¿celosito? –preguntó Louis sonriendo mientras ponía su cara en el hombro de Harry.

\- Nop. La verdad quería un cupcake –respondió Harry mientras sacaba un cupcake de la bandeja de Louis y le daba un gran mordisco.

\- Idiota –dijo Louis dándole un codazo a su novio.

\- ¡Ouch! –se quejó el rizado antes de robarle un beso a Louis. – Sólo espero que Gruñón no sea igual que ellas.

\- ¿Gruñón? –preguntó Louis extrañado.

\- Mi primo pequeño. Tiene dos años. Le decimos Gruñón porque nunca sonríe –explicó Harry riendo.

En ese momento el teléfono de la casa sonó.

\- ¡Louis, ¿puedes contestar, por favor?! –gritó Jay desde la cocina.

\- ¡Voy! –dijo Louis antes de separarse de Harry para ir al teléfono localizado al inicio del pasillo al lado de la sala de estar.

El castaño trotó hasta el teléfono y contestó.

\- ¡Hola! Residencia Tomlinson –saludó. Luego de unos segundos frunció el ceño. – Está bien. ¡Haz!

El rizado llegó con mirada expectante al lado de su amado.

\- ¿Sí? –preguntó el ojiverde.

\- Es para ti –dijo Louis. El rizado frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Quién me llama a tu casa? –preguntó extrañado.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar quién habla? –preguntó Louis al teléfono. Al escuchar la respuesta, el chico palideció ligeramente. – Es tu papá, Haz.

Harry abrió los ojos como platos mientras su rostro se volvía completamente blanco. El rizado frunció los labios mientras tragaba saliva. Louis le pasó el teléfono a su novio y se disponía a alejarse para darle privacidad, pero Harry tomó su mano y lo atrajo hacia él. El castaño le otorgó una media sonrisa y asintió mientras acariciaba la mano de su novio con su pulgar. Harry respiró profundamente y habló.

\- ¿Aló? –dijo el rizado luego de aclarar su voz. – Sí. Soy yo.

Louis miraba con atención las reacciones de Harry.

\- ¿Estás borracho? –preguntó Harry. – Sí importa… No puedo creer que… ¿Por qué haces esto?

El castaño se alarmó al ver que los ojos de Harry se humedecían mientras su mano tiritaba junto a la de Louis.

\- Cierra la boca… ¡Cállate! –gritó enojado el rizado. – Eres un maldito hijo de perra… No le digas así…

Con un fuerte golpe, Harry colgó el teléfono. El pasillo quedó totalmente en silencio. Sólo se escuchaba la respiración entrecortada de Harry.

\- Haz… ¿Estás…? –preguntó Louis.

\- Estoy bien –dijo Harry luego de pasarse la mano por el rostro y suspirar. – Sólo… No quiero hablar de esto ahora, ¿okay?

\- Okay, bebé –respondió el castaño llevando su mano a la espalda de su novio para acariciarla.

\- ¡La cena está lista! –gritó Jay desde la cocina. Los invitados lentamente se dirigieron hacia la terraza en el patio donde estaba puesta una gran mesa.

\- ¿Vamos a comer? –preguntó Harry fingiendo una sonrisa. Louis asintió antes de comenzar a caminar junto a su amado.

**_Durante la cena_ **

La mesa posicionada en la terraza estaba atestada de comida de aspecto delicioso. Patatas, carnes, salsas y pastas. Hasta el momento, la cena se había desarrollado de manera espléndida. Todos los invitados riendo y contando divertidas anécdotas e historias de cada familia. Louis reía sin parar cuando oía las tonterías que hacía Harry cuando pequeño. Sin embargo, se entristecía cuando miraba a su novio y veía que sólo podía mostrar una media sonrisa. El castaño estiró su mano y tomó la de su novio, sorprendiéndose cuando el rizado la apartó. Louis frunció el ceño.

\- Amor, ¿estás seguro que estás bien? –susurró Louis al oído del ojiverde.

El rizado solamente asintió calladamente.

\- Entonces, ¿tú qué planeas estudiar, Harry? –preguntó Robin, el amigo de Mark.

\- Me temo que aún no lo sé –respondió el rizado.

\- La próxima semana llevaré a los chicos a Londres para que vean universidades. Tal vez ahí lo descubras –dijo Mark.

\- Puede ser –asintió Harry lentamente.

\- Claro que nuestro viaje será mitad universidades y mitad diversión –agregó Mark guiñándole el ojo a los chicos, quienes sonrieron.

\- Qué aburridos son ustedes. Yo la próxima semana debo ir al museo de Historia de Cheshire. Envídienme –dijo Robin sarcásticamente provocando la risa en la mesa.

\- ¿Vas al museo de Cheshire? He tenido ganas de ir ahí desde hace mucho tiempo –dijo Anne sonriendo.

\- ¿En serio? Pues, me encantaría llevarte –respondió Robin.

\- ¡Sí que te encantaría eso, ¿verdad?! –gritó Harry súbitamente enojado.

\- ¡Harry! –exclamó Anne sorprendida. El silencio reinó en la mesa.

\- ¡Te encantaría salvar esta puta familia que destruí para luego irte! ¡¿No es así?! –gritó el rizado levantándose.

Luego de lanzar su servilleta bruscamente en la mesa, el ojiverde entró a la casa y subió corriendo a la habitación de Louis dejando a todos en la mesa atónitos.

\- Creo… Creo que iré a verlo –dijo Louis mientras se levantaba lentamente.

\- Por favor –dijo Anne mientras asentía preocupadamente.

El castaño entró a la casa y se dirigió a las escaleras. Calladamente comenzó a subirlas para llegar a su habitación. Al estar frente a la puerta, suspiró y tocó suavemente.

\- ¿Haz? –habló Louis. Al no recibir respuesta, tocó nuevamente. – ¿Haz?

\- Vete, Louis –respondió con dificultad el rizado.

\- Haz, por favor. Voy a entrar –dijo el castaño.

\- No… -susurró Harry.

El ojiazul posó su mano en el pomo de la puerta y lo giró. La puerta se abrió revelando a su novio sentado sobre la cama. Sus ojos, dolorosamente enrojecidos, dejaban caer cascadas de lágrimas sobre las mejillas del ojiverde. Al ver entrar a Louis, el rizado se cubrió el rostro con las manos y trató, sin éxito, de reprimir su llanto. La vista rompió el corazón de Louis. No era seguido que Harry lloraba. Y las pocas veces que sucedía, absolutamente devastaba a Louis. El castaño sabía que a Harry le gustaba sentir que él protegía a Louis, razón por la que trataba de ser fuerte. Pero en estos momentos, donde su novio estaba tan vulnerable, demostraba que el ojiverde necesitaba tanta protección como Louis.

\- Hazza… -murmuró Louis antes de correr al lado de su novio para abrazarlo.

\- N-No, por favor –dijo Harry alejándose un poco de Louis.

\- Harry, ¿qué dijo tu padre? –preguntó Louis entristecido por el comportamiento de su novio.

\- El di—Él d-dijo que… está feliz con su nueva familia… -dijo Harry, nuevas lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. – M-Mucho más fe… feliz de lo que estaría en una familia… en una familia c-con un marica como… como yo…

\- Dios, Hazza –dijo Louis asombrado por las palabras.

\- D-Dijo que se había ido cu-cu-cuando se dio cuenta que yo era un marica –dijo Harry llorando desconsoladamente. Louis cubrió su boca con la mano. – Dijo que era mi culpa que la pe… No puedo decirlo… Que mi madre quedara s-sola…

\- Harry… -Louis hizo un intento para tomar la mano de Harry, quien se alejó.

\- Tal-Tal vez tenga razón, ¿sabes? –dijo el rizado mientras se levantaba y trataba de limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro. – Tal vez v-vuelva si… si no soy gay…

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? –Louis frunció el ceño sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

\- Así mi mamá n-no estará so-sola… Tal vez sí esté mal que seamos…

El ojiverde no alcanzó a terminar la oración antes de que Louis se levantara rápidamente y saliera de la habitación cerrando con fuerza la puerta. El ojiverde se dejó caer en la cama. Miró alrededor suyo. Miró la habitación de Louis y se puso a pensar en lo que acababa de decir. Sin poder evitarlo, lloró más fuerte. Luego de varios minutos, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. El ojiverde levantó la mirada y sintió cómo su estómago se retorcía al ver a su madre entrando.

\- Harry… -empezó a hablar Anne.

\- Mamá –dijo Harry antes de romper a llorar nuevamente. Anne se sentó a su lado con rapidez y envolvió a su hijo en un abrazo.

\- Sshhh… Tranquilo, cariño… Louis me dijo lo que pasó –dijo la mujer.

\- Mamá, lo siento tanto. De verdad… -dijo Harry hipando en los brazos de su madre.

\- ¡Harry! –dijo Anne separándose de su hijo para mirarlo fijamente. De manera suave, puso sus manos en sus mejillas. – Cariño, debes entender que no hay nada malo contigo.

\- Pero, mi papá… -empezó el rizado.

\- No importa lo que haya dicho. Harry, si tuviera que elegir entre ese idiota y mi hijo, el que me ha cuidado y acompañado todos estos años… ¡Cielos! ¿Realmente necesito terminar esa oración? –dijo Anne causando que Harry sonriera. – Estoy infinitamente orgullosa del joven en el que te has convertido. Estoy infinitamente orgullosa del hombre en el que te estás convirtiendo… Y estoy infinitamente orgullosa de lo que tienes con Louis, amor.

\- Mierda, Louis… -dijo Harry pasando su mano por sus rizos.

\- ¡Hey, cuidado con tus palabras, jovencito! –dijo Anne dándole un golpe en el brazo. – Pero sí. Lou parecía tener un colapso nervioso cuando me fue a buscar.

\- ¡Dios! Soy tan idiota –suspiró Harry negando con la cabeza.

\- Hey, cariño. Es entendible. Pero no vuelvas a dudar de la relación que tienes con Louis. No he visto amor más verdadero que el que ustedes tienen, cariño. ¡Está haciendo reír a Gruñón, por Dios Santo! –exclamó Anne.

\- ¿¡Gruñón?! ¿Riendo? –preguntó Harry sonriendo.

\- Así es. ¿Bajemos? –ofreció Anne levantándose.

\- Okay –respondió Harry haciendo lo propio.

El chico y su madre bajaron las escaleras y al llegar a la sala de estar, vio que Louis estaba tirado en el suelo haciendo divertidas muecas y sonidos ante un alegre pequeño de dos años que no paraba de reír.

\- ¿Quién quiere galletas de chocolate? –preguntó Anne al llegar a la salita.

Tanto Gruñón como Louis pusieron cara de sorpresa antes de que el pequeño se levantara rápidamente para seguir a Anne, no sin antes cambiar su rostro a uno enojado. Harry sonrió y se acercó a Louis, quien lo miró expectante. El rizado se sentó en el suelo al lado de su novio y tomó su mano.

\- Lo siento tanto, Boo –dijo Harry mirando a su novio con verdadera pena en su rostro. – Soy un idiota por si quiera pensar en eso…

\- Sí lo eres –dijo Louis antes de suspirar. Luego entrelazó sus dedos con los de Harry. – Pero sólo por hoy perdonaré tu estupidez.

\- Gracias –dijo Harry soltando una carcajada.

\- Te amo, ¿sabes? –dijo Louis dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Harry, quien sin dudarlo atrajo al ojiazul hacia su cuerpo y lo abrazó.

\- Yo también te amo, Boobear. Como no tienes idea –dijo el rizado.

\- Haz… -dijo el castaño apoyándose completamente en el pecho de Harry.

\- ¿Sí, amor? –habló el rizado.

\- Creo que deberías disculparte con Robin. Se sintió mal por lo que pasó –dijo Louis.

\- Cielos, tienes razón –respondió el ojiverde. – Hey, ¡¿cómo diantres hiciste reír a Gruñón?!

\- ¡Ah! Sólo lo llamé por su nombre –dijo Louis orgullosamente para luego sonreír y encoger los hombros.

\- Oh… Ya veo… -dijo Harry asintiendo lentamente mientras entrecerraba los ojos concentrado.

\- Oh, por todos los cielos. ¡Harry Styles, es tu primo! –exclamó Louis enojado antes de golpear el brazo de Harry. - ¡¿Cómo se te puede olvidar su nombre?!

\- No lo olvidé… Es sólo… que no lo recuerdo –dijo Harry haciendo una mueca culpable.

\- Es lo mismo, tonto –dijo Louis negando con la cabeza. Harry lo miró.

\- ¿Matt…? –trató Harry. Louis lo miró seriamente. - ¿…stopher?

\- Sí, Harry. Se llama Mattstopher. ¡Se llama John! –le gritó el castaño enojado.

\- Ay, está bien, está bien –respondió el rizado.

**_Más tarde_ **

Robin estaba fumando un cigarrillo en la terraza del patio trasero luego de que hubieran desarmado la mesa después de la cena. El cielo estaba completamente oscuro y había una fresca y agradable brisa en el ambiente. El hombre se giró al escuchar el gran ventanal abrirse y saludó asintiendo con la cabeza al ver al rizado salir.

\- Harry, escucha. Tal vez no me creas cuando te diga esto, pero le puedes preguntar a Mark. Mi… Mi padre también me abandonó a mí, a mis hermanos y a mi madre cuando éramos pequeños –dijo Robin suspirando. Ante la mirada sorprendida de Harry, asintió. – Entiendo completamente lo que estás sintiendo y lamento mucho lo que dije durante la cena.

\- No, está bien. Yo… reaccioné mal. Te pido perdón por eso –dijo el rizado.

\- Muy bien… Genial –dijo Robin sonriendo. – Comprendo si no quieres que…

\- Me encantaría que lleves a mamá al museo… -dijo Harry rápidamente. Robin lo miró y sonrió. El rizado le sonrió de vuelta. – Lleva mucho tiempo queriendo ir.

\- Gracias, Harry –dijo Robin.

El ojiverde miró hacia dentro de la casa por el ventanal, Louis le sonrió y le hizo una seña con el pulgar. El ojiverde asintió sonriendo felizmente.

**_Más tarde_ **

Ya era bien entrada la noche. La mayoría de los familiares y los amigos de los chicos ya se habían ido. Ahora se estaban despidiendo de la tía Kate, Gruñón y las primas zorras. El rizado se puso en cuclillas frente a su pequeño primo.

\- Hey, pequeño John. Nos veremos mañana, ¿está bien? –dijo Harry sonriéndole mientras trataba de hacerle cosquillas. El pequeño sólo lo miró mientras su ceño se fruncía aún más.

\- ¿Pequeño John? ¿Es un juego que tienen? ¿Por qué le dices así? –preguntó Anne divertida.

\- Lou me dijo que lo hizo sonreír llamándolo por su nombre –explicó Harry.

\- Pues, dile Ben. ¿Por qué le dices John? –cuestionó Anne.

El rizado buscó a su novio con la mirada y lo encontró en la esquina de la sala de estar mirándolo de vuelta mientras reía maliciosamente sujetando su estómago. Harry entrecerró los ojos.

\- Lo mataré –masculló el ojiverde.

Luego de un rato, todos se despidieron hasta que sólo quedaron los novios y sus padres. Mientras sus madres terminaban de conversar en la cocina, los chicos estaban en el pasillo de la salita abrazados. Louis tenía sus manos en el cuello de su novio mientras que el rizado sujetaba la cintura del más bajo.

\- Te odio, Lewis. Realmente te odio –dijo Harry mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- Oh, vamos. Tienes que admitir que fue muy chistoso –dijo Louis riendo.

\- No, no lo fue –dijo Harry haciendo un puchero para luego pellizcar el estómago de Louis.

\- ¡Ay! ¡Ouch! Hey, tú no deberías haber olvidado su nombre en primer lugar –dijo Louis.

\- Eso no es tema, Lou –dijo Harry evitando el tema. Louis rio.

\- ¿Estás bien, bebé? –preguntó Louis acariciando la mejilla de Louis con su mano. Harry suspiró sonriendo.

\- Sí… Estoy realmente feliz. Te tengo a ti y a mamá. Son lo único que necesito –dijo el rizado. – Aunque Robin parece ser un buen tipo. Ya veremos adónde lleva eso.

\- Me alegro, Hazza. Te amo mucho, bebé –dijo Louis mirándolo con amor.

\- Yo también te amo, mi príncipe –respondió Harry sonriendo mientras se acercaba a besar a su novio. Se besaron por unos minutos hasta que Harry se separó. – No quiero dormir solo esta noche, Lou.

\- Ahm… ¿Crees que nos dejen hoy? ¿Por nuestros cumpleaños? –habló Louis ansiosamente.

\- Tal vez… Es decir, ni siquiera haremos nada. Sólo… Sólo quiero dormir a tu lado –dijo Harry. Louis sonrió.

Luego de veinte minutos de tratar de convencer a sus madres, quienes los miraban sospechosamente, de que no harían nada; finalmente lo aceptaron. Louis gritó feliz y corrió a su habitación a buscar sus cosas. Luego de unos segundos, volvió con un pequeño bolso con su pijama, su cepillo de dientes y el cargador de su celular. El castaño se despidió de su mamá y de Mark y salió de la casa junto a Harry y Anne. Al llegar, los chicos dieron las buenas noches a Anne y subieron a la habitación de Harry. Se lavaron los dientes juntos y luego salieron del baño.

\- Hola –dijo Harry mientras se acercaba a su novio sonriendo.

\- Hola, bebé –le respondió Louis sonriendo de la misma forma. El ojiazul se dejó besar y abrazar por su novio. Luego de unos minutos, se separó. – Okay, me iré a cambiar al baño porque no creo que durmamos si me desnudo frente a ti. Y realmente necesitas dormir, Haz.

\- Está bien, Boo –dijo Harry suspirando mientras se separaban.

El castaño fue al baño y luego de unos minutos, salió con su pijama puesto. Corrió y saltó encima de la cama de Harry para luego rápidamente arroparse bajo el cobertor y las sábanas de su novio. Lo miró con una sonrisa y soltó una pequeña risa mientras Harry lo miraba con ternura.

\- Eres adorable, Boobear –dijo Harry riendo. – Ahora, tápate los ojos. Me cambiaré.

El ojiazul hizo como fue ordenado y puso su mano sobre sus ojos riendo. Por supuesto, los separó un poco para ver igual. Observó cómo Harry se sacaba su polera para ponerse la de pijama. Observó cómo desabrochaba sus pantalones y los bajaba junto a sus bóxers. Observó cómo el miembro de Harry colgaba flácidamente en su entrepierna antes de que el rizado se pusiera sus shorts de pijama. Luego de cambiarse, el rizado apagó la luz y se metió a la cama quedando junto a su novio.

\- Vi tu tilín tilín, Haz –reconoció Louis mientras se reía. Harry se puso a reír de la misma forma.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan adorable, Lou? –preguntó el rizado mientras se acomodaba con su brazo debajo del cuello de Louis.

\- No lo sé. No puedo evitarlo –bromeó el castaño mientras posaba su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

\- No puedo esperar a despertar mañana y ver tu hermoso rostro durmiendo a mi lado, Boo –dijo el ojiverde rozando la frente de Louis con sus labios.

\- Yo tampoco, Haz. Aliento matutino. ¡Yay! –dijo Louis causando que ambos rieran.

\- Nos cepillaremos los dientes al despertar y luego volveremos a regalonear todo el día, ¿okay? –ofreció Harry.

\- Me encanta como suena eso –dijo Louis sonriendo mientras acercaba sus labios a los de Harry para darle un largo y cariñoso beso.

El castaño posó su mano en el pecho de Harry al mismo tiempo que el rizado ponía la suya en la cintura de Louis. Entrelazaron sus piernas y se sonrieron.

\- Buenas noches, Haz. Te amo –dijo Louis besando a Harry.

\- Buenas noches, Boo. Yo también te amo –respondió el rizado cerrando sus ojos.

Ambos chicos se dejaron vencer por el sueño mientras sus rostros eran adornados por una gran sonrisa.


	16. 17 Años - La Graduación

- Está cerrando sus ojitos, ma –dijo Louis sonriendo dulcemente mientras miraba con ternura el interior del coche.

- Cúbrela con la mantita, Boo –respondió Jay.

Jay y Louis estaban en el parque paseando a la pequeña Lottie en su coche. Era sábado y el clima estaba perfecto para salir a caminar. El castaño tomó la manta rosada de su hermana y la cubrió con ella para después bajar un poco el techo del coche dándole más sombra. Jay le sonrió mientras el chico suspiraba.

- La quiero tanto –dijo Louis sonriendo.

- Lo sé, se robó el corazón de todos –respondió Jay.

- Cuando estaba en el centro comercial con Harry, casi se volvió loco escogiendo atuendos para ella –dijo Louis riendo.

- Aw, qué adorable –dijo Jay con una sonrisa. – Será un excelente cuñado.

- Ya lo es –dijo Louis con una ensoñadora sonrisa. – Sí será un excelente padre…

Encogió sus hombros mientras su madre lo miraba detenidamente por unos minutos. Parecía increíble lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. Sentía que sólo el día anterior estaba cambiando los pañales de su pequeño Boobear y ahora tenía diecisiete años y estaba a punto de graduarse. Sin poder evitarlo, una pequeña lágrima salió de su ojo mientras trataba de reprimir un ligero sollozo. El castaño alarmado la miró y se acercó a ella rápidamente.

- Mamá, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó preocupado el ojiazul. La mujer agitó la mano quitándole importancia.

- No es nada, Boo. Es sólo… Estás tan grande –dijo Jay sollozando mientras sacaba un pañuelo.

- ¡Ay, mamá! Sabes que odio que me recuerden eso –se quejó Louis enojado.

\- ¡Lo siento! –se disculpó Jay. - Lo siento, pero siento que fue ayer cuando corrías avisándome que te habías hecho popó en tus pañalitos.

- Okay, sí prefiero ser grande. Ahora deja de hablar de eso, ma –pidió el castaño arrugando la nariz.

- Y en una semana, mi pequeño, ¡te vas a graduar! –lloró la mujer. Louis rodó los ojos mientras se acercaba a su mamá para abrazarla.  _“Madres…”_ , pensó el chico

Estuvieron así durante unos minutos hasta que Jay recobró la compostura. Se enderezó y se separó un poco de Louis, quien le acariciaba la espalda.

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el chico de ojos azules.

- Sí… Ya pasó –respondió Jay asintiendo. – Entonces, hablando de la graduación… ¿Harry ya te invitó?

- Ahm… -Louis pensó en sus amigos. Zayn, por supuesto, volvería a la escuela para llevar a Perrie. Liam ya le había pedido a Niall. Eleanor ya había accedido al pedido de Luke. El ojiazul se encogió de hombros. – No lo ha hecho… Pero… no estoy seguro de que deba…

- ¿Por qué, Boo? –preguntó su madre.

- Digo… ¿No es algo obvio que iremos juntos? –dijo Louis frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Lo es? –bromeó Jay.

- ¡Mamá! –exclamó Louis enojado.

\- Sí lo es, cariño, tranquilo. Sólo pensé que, conociendo a Harry, tendría el gesto –dijo Jay recordando cómo Harry siempre era un formal caballero cuando se trataba de Louis. Sonrió al recordar cómo el pequeño rizado le había pedido permiso para llevar al pequeño Lou a la heladería cuando tenían siete años. O cómo le había pedido permiso para sacar a pasear a Louis cuando el rizado había sacado su permiso de conducir.

Luego de unos minutos, Jay decidió que había que llevar a Lottie a la casa y se dispusieron a salir del parque. Caminaron lentamente hacia la casa y cuando estaban a unos metros, divisaron a un hombre vistiendo una ajustada playera color café y unos ajustados shorts del mismo color. El hombre estaba parado en la puerta de la casa de los Tomlinson y en su mano tenía un gran ramo de rosas y una caja envuelta en papel de regalo. La familia se acercó hacia él.

- Ejem, ¿disculpe? –habló Jay. El hombre se giró y les sonrió.

- ¿Viven aquí? –preguntó el hombre. Jay y Louis asintieron. – Busco a… Lewis Tomlinson.

- Es Louie –dijo el castaño.

- ¿Perdón? –preguntó el hombre.

- Se pronuncia Louie. No importa, soy yo –dijo levantando su mano levemente mientras sonreía.

- Muy bien. Necesito que firme aquí –dijo el hombre mientras le pasaba una pequeña máquina con un lápiz electrónico atado a ella. El castaño firmó y le devolvió la máquina. El hombre la recibió y le pasó el ramo de rosas y la caja a Louis. Luego se despidió mientras se marchaba. – Adiós, que tengan un buen día.

- Adiós –dijeron Louis y Jay al unísono.

Jay se acercó emocionada a su hijo, quien no dejaba de sonreír.

- Entremos. No quiero enloquecer aquí afuera –dijo Louis.

- Está bien –dijo Jay riendo.

Ambos entraron a las casa. Jay acomodó a Lottie en su coche y miró expectante cómo Louis desenvolvía la caja. Al quitar todo el papel de regalo, al ojiazul se le hizo agua la boca al ver una caja con bombones de chocolate. El castaño se acercó para mirarlos mejor y su corazón dio un pequeño salto al ver que tenían escrito encima: H ♥ L.  _“¡Dios!”_ , pensó Louis mientras acercaba los chocolates a su pecho.

- ¡Mira! –exclamó el chico dándole la caja a su madre. Jay la tomó e inclinó su cabeza hacia el lado.

- ¡Aw! Es muy tierno, Boo –dijo Jay sonriendo. Louis asintió.

Luego, el castaño examinó el ramo de rosas rojas y tomó la pequeña tarjeta que había entre las rosas. Jay observó cómo la sonrisa de Louis se ensanchaba más mientras leía. Cuando terminó, el chico se dejó caer en el sillón suspirando, por lo que Jay tuvo que acercarse y quitar la tarjeta de su mano para comenzar a leerla.

            Querido Louis:

           La próxima semana es la fiesta de graduación de la escuela. Debo decir que me encantaría que me hicieras el honor de ir conmigo. No te puedo prometer que seremos coronados reyes de la promoción o la pareja más adorable. Pero sí te prometo que haré lo imposible para que tengas la mejor noche de tu vida. Me harías el chico más feliz del mundo si me dejaras bailar una canción lenta contigo.

            Espero ansioso tu respuesta.

            Tu admirador no tan secreto,

            Hazz.

Jay volteó la tarjeta y se enterneció al ver lo escrito ahí.

            Te amo, Lou xx

La mujer suspiró.

- Eso es de lo que estaba hablando, Boobear –dijo Jay mientras se sentaba al lado de donde Louis estaba echado.

- No… No puedo resistirlo… -murmuró Louis.

- ¿De qué hablas, Boo? –preguntó Jay.

- A veces es tan tierno y dulce que creo que voy a explotar –dijo Louis descubriendo su cara con una enorme sonrisa.

- Pues, ¿qué esperas? Ve a decirle que sí –dijo Jay.

- Okay, tienes razón –dijo Louis levantándose y respirando profundamente. – Me voy. Nos vemos, ma.

- Que te vaya bien, Boo –respondió Jay mientras abrazaba a su hijo antes de que saliera de la casa.

_**En la pastelería** _

Un nervioso rizado caminaba de un lado para otro detrás de la barra de la pastelería. No sabía si a su novio le había gustado la caja de bombones o el ramo de rosas. Pero recordaba el consejo que le había dado Robin cuando el ojiverde no sabía cómo invitar a Louis al baile.  _“Nunca dejes de ser un caballero, Harry. Pues tu pareja nunca dejará de merecerlo”,_  le había dicho el novio de su madre. Asintió mientras se trataba de convencer a sí mismo de que a Louis le había gustado el gesto… ¿verdad? Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el mesón y gruñó. Le quedaría un chichón. Era un idiota.

La campanilla de la puerta indicaba un nuevo cliente. El rizado levantó su cabeza llena de rulos para ver a Robin entrar a la pastelería.

- Hey, Rob –saludó Harry sonriéndole.

- ¿Qué tal, Harry? -Robin respondió el saludo apresuradamente. - ¡Dios! Odio trabajar los sábados.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

\- Unos idiotas mandaron una carga a la dirección de factura en vez de a la dirección de envío. ¡Y ahora debo arreglarlo en mi hora de almuerzo! –exclamó el hombre.

- Lo lamento –dijo Harry.

- Está bien. ¿Me das un capuchino y una rosquilla? –preguntó Robin.

- ¿Seguro? Te puedo hacer un almuerzo –ofreció Harry.

- Oh, me encantaría, pero no tengo tiempo. Gracias, Harry –respondió Robin.

Harry le hizo una seña con el pulgar mientras asentía, para luego preparar el café. Luego, Robin eligió su rosquilla mientras luchaba por sacar la billetera de su maletín. Harry lo observó riendo.

- Oye, págame después. Está bien –dijo Harry.

- Demonios. Gracias, Harry. Recuérdamelo si, ¿okay? –dijo Robin apuntándolo con el dedo índice.

- Claro –le aseguró Harry.

El hombre salió de la pastelería para volver a entrar de inmediato.

\- Ahí viene tu novio. Tiene corazones en los ojos y lo rodean ángeles desnudos con flechas de cupido. Así que creo que tu regalo funcionó –dijo Robin riéndose.

- Oh, cállate. No lo molestes –dijo Harry riendo también.

- ¡Adiós! –se despidió Robin.

Segundos después, la puerta se abrió nuevamente revelando a Louis, quien entró luego de saludar a Robin con la mano. El castaño miró a la barra y se enterneció al ver que Harry se había escondido dejando ver sólo sus verdes ojos debajo de esa rizada cabellera. El ojiazul lanzó una pequeña carcajada y caminó rápidamente hasta sentarse en uno de los taburetes. Puso sus brazos en el mesón y miró hacia abajo al rizado.

- Estoy buscando a mi novio. ¿Lo has visto? –preguntó Louis. El ojiverde negó con la cabeza causando que Louis riera. En ese preciso instante, la pareja de chicos que estaba en la pastelería salió, dejando el lugar desierto exceptuando a los novios. – Ven acá…

El rizado se levantó lentamente y fue hacia donde su novio. Se sentó en el taburete de al lado, expectante. Louis no esperó más y se acercó al rostro de su novio para besarlo. Harry sin dudarlo le devolvió el beso mientras posaba su mano en la mejilla de Louis para acariciarla suavemente. Luego de unos minutos, se separaron, quedando a milímetros del rostro del otro.

- Te amo tanto, Hazza –susurró Louis sobre los labios del rizado.

\- También yo, mi príncipe –respondió el ojiverde.

- ¿Por qué eres tan perfecto y adorable? –preguntó el castaño dejando su cara acunada en el cuello de su novio, quien se ruborizó intensamente.

- No lo soy, Lou. Tú sí eres perfecto… -susurró Harry contra el cabello de su amado. – Así que… ¿Irás conmigo a la graduación?

\- No. ¿Por qué razón iría con mi novio? –dijo Louis sarcásticamente. Harry hizo un pequeño puchero. Louis se acercó a besarlo. – Por supuesto. Quiero ese baile lento.

- Lo que sea para mi príncipe –dijo Harry sonriendo bobamente. – No puedo creer que ya vayamos a graduarnos, Lou.

- Ugh, ¿tú también? –se quejó el castaño.

- ¿Qué hice? –preguntó el rizado extrañado.

- Nada. Es sólo que mamá ha estado molestando con lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo y esas cosas –explicó Louis.

\- Pero es verdad, Boo. La próxima semana nos graduaremos y ni siquiera sé qué estudiaré –gruñó Harry con el ceño fruncido. Louis acarició la mejilla del chico más alto.

- No te preocupes, bebé. Ya lo descubrirás –lo animó el castaño.

- Eso espero. O tendré que quedarme aquí para siempre –dijo el rizado suspirando.

En ese momento algo hizo click en la mente de Louis. El ojiazul abrió los ojos como platos y se insultó mentalmente por no haber pensado en eso antes. Si había algo que Harry amaba hacer, era cocinar. Y lo hacía estupendamente. Lentamente, se desprendió de los brazos de Harry para quedar frente a él.

- ¿Y qué tal si te quedas aquí para siempre? –preguntó Louis con una media sonrisa.

- ¿De qué hablas, Lou? Debo estudiar –respondió el rizado frunciendo el ceño.

- Pues, después de estudiar, trabajas aquí –dijo el castaño sonriendo.

- No te sigo. ¿Por qué estudiaría algo para seguir trabajando aquí? –preguntó Harry mientras Louis se reprimía de golpearlo.

- Puedes estudiar Gastronomía o Cocina Internacional, algo así. Ser chef, Haz –aclaró el más bajo. El ojiverde abrió los ojos rápidamente.

- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Me encantaría, es perfecto! –exclamó el rizado sonriendo.

\- No sé cómo no nos dimos cuenta antes, Hazza. Era tan obvio –dijo Louis riendo.

- Agh, ya no estoy preocupado. Para nada –dijo Harry sonriendo con sus adorables hoyuelos. Louis sonrió aliviado. El rizado le devolvió una mirada cargada de amor. - ¿Qué haría sin ti, Boo?

El castaño sonrió ampliamente mientras sentía cómo su pecho se inflaba.

_**El día de la graduación** _

Jay estaba preparando la cena en la cocina, con Lottie moviendo sus pequeñas manitos en su silla de comer mientras la observaba.

- Ma-ma. Ma-ma. Ma-ma –balbuceaba la pequeña golpeando ligeramente la mesita de su silla.

- ¿Qué pasa, pequeña? ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Jay después de girarse para hablarle a su hija.

\- ¿Bui? Ma-ma. Bui. Bui. Bui –balbuceó Lottie mirando a su alrededor con sus grandes ojos.

- ¿Louis? Louis se está arreglando para su fiesta, corazón –respondió Jay mirando su reloj. – Y está algo atrasado, me temo.

La mujer se acercó al dintel de la entrada de la cocina.

- ¡Louis! ¡Apresúrate! ¡Harry llegará en cualquier momento! –gritó Jay hacia las escaleras.

\- ¿Adi? –exclamó Lottie abriendo los ojos.

- Sí, cariño. Harry vendrá a buscar a Louis –respondió Jay volviendo a cocinar.

- ¡Adi! Adi Bui. Adi Bui. Adi Bui –repitió Lottie antes de soltar una pequeña risita.

- Así es, amor. Harry y Louis. Louis ama a Harry y Harry… -el sonido del timbre de la casa la interrumpió. - …ya llegó.

Jay se acercó a Lottie y la tomó en brazos, levantándola de la silla. Ágilmente, la madre tomó la mano de su pequeña hija cuando esta se dirigía hacia su pelo.

- No, Lottie… -advirtió su madre mientras caminaba fuera de la cocina.

La mujer fue a abrir la puerta y se encontró frente a frente con Harry, elegantemente vestido en un traje negro. Simple, con camisa blanca y corbata negra. Una pequeña flor adornada el bolsillo superior de la chaqueta. Sus rizos, por supuesto, estaban “peinados” hacia arriba. Detrás de él, estaba Robin abrazando a Anne, quien tenía lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas mientras trataba de sonreír.

- Hola, señora Tomlinson –saludó Harry con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

\- ¡Adi! –gritó Lottie apuntándolo con el dedo.

- ¡Hola, Lots! –exclamó Harry acercándose a darle un besito en la frente.

- Oh, Dios. Harry, te ves hermoso –dijo Jay mientras sus ojos ya se aguaban con lágrimas.

- Gracias, señora Tomlinson –respondió el rizado asintiendo mientras se ruborizaba.

- Pasa. Louis debería bajar en cualquier momento –dijo Jay dejándolos pasar.

El rizado dejó pasar a su madre, quien balbuceaba dulces cosas entre su llanto, y a Robin, y luego entró pero no se movió más allá de la entrada de la casa. Segundos después, pasos se escucharon bajando la escalera. Louis se detuvo un poco en el descanso para acomodar su traje y continuó bajando. La sonrisa de Harry se ensanchó más de lo que creía posible al ver a su novio vestido así. A sus ojos, Louis se veía aún más hermoso que de costumbre. Vestía un traje negro similar al de Harry, pero más ajustado. El estómago del rizado cosquilleó al verlo bajar la escalera lentamente. Cuando sus ojos se conectaron, la sonrisa de Louis iluminó dulcemente el lugar. El ojiazul llegó al final de las escaleras y comenzó a caminar hacia Harry lentamente bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Cuando finalmente su novio llegó frente a él, el ojiverde tomó las manos de Louis y las acercó hacia su boca para besarlas. Los ojos de ambos brillaban sin dejar de mirarse mutuamente.

- Te ves hermoso, Lou –susurró Harry sin dejar de sonreír.

- Tú no te ves tan mal tampoco –dijo Louis soltando una risita mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello de su novio. – Estás tan guapo, Haz.

\- Te amo, Boo. ¡Oh, toma! –dijo el rizado antes de llevar sus manos a la flor en su bolsillo para sacarla y ponerla en el de Louis, quien se sonrojó. – Perfecto.

\- Te amo, Hazza –dijo Louis acercándose para besar a su amado, quien gustosamente correspondió.

Segundos después, los chicos vieron un flash de luz por el lado. Ambos se separaron y se giraron para ver a sus madres sacándoles fotos con sus celulares.

- ¡Dios, se ven tan hermosos! –chilló Anne llorando.

- Lo sé, son perfectos –agregó Jay mientras lloraba de igual manera.

- Sí, lo son –dijo Robin rodando los ojos mientras tenía a Lottie en brazos.

Los chicos rieron mientras Louis negaba con la cabeza. Súbitamente, Harry se giró y tomó la mano de su chico.

- Hey, Lou –murmuró Harry sonriendo.

- Dime, amor –dijo Louis dirigiendo su atención hacia su rizado novio.

- Aquí. En este preciso lugar… -empezó a hablar Harry apuntando hacia el suelo. - …fue donde nos conocimos, hace diez años.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron más a medida que se daba cuenta. Puso su mano en su boca y sintió cómo sus ojos se humedecían con lágrimas.  _“¿Por qué eres tan llorón, nena?”_ , se dijo Louis en sus pensamientos antes de tomar el rostro de Harry para plantarle un apasionado beso. El rizado correspondió de inmediatamente tomando la cintura de su amado. Sin embargo, en pocos segundos, los chicos fueron interrumpidos por sus padres.

- Ejem… -carraspeó Jay.

\- ¡Sepárense! –les gritó Robin.

- Lo siento, es sólo que… Harry recordó que hace diez años nos conocimos aquí –explicó Louis con las mejillas sonrojadas.

El castaño se arrepintió de haber dicho eso inmediatamente, pues ambas madres rompieron en llanto otra vez.

- ¡Te-Tenían sus aut.. sus aut… sus autitos! –lloraba Anne mientras Jay corría a buscar pañuelos.

Harry suspiró mientras posaba sus labios en la frente de Louis, quien cerró sus ojos ante el toque.

- Deberíamos irnos, amor –susurró el rizado.

- Está bien –dijo Louis separándose un poco de él.

Los chicos se despidieron de sus emocionalmente inestables madres y de Robin y Lottie, quien no entendía nada por lo que simplemente reía.

Salieron de la casa y subieron al auto de Robin, quien se lo prestó a Harry por esa noche. El castaño se subió en el asiento del copiloto y abrochó su cinturón, al igual que Harry en asiento del conductor. El rizado encendió el motor y puso su mano en la palanca de cambios empezando a manejar. Louis inmediatamente puso su mano sobre la mano de Harry acariciándola, sacando una sonrisa en el rostro de su novio.

- Te amo mucho, Boo –dijo Harry suspirando.

\- Yo también te amo, Haz –respondió Louis mirando hacia su amado con un especial brillo en los ojos. – Luces realmente guapo, Hazza.

\- Lou, deja de decir eso. Me sonrojo –murmuró Harry avergonzado. Rubor apareciendo rápidamente en sus mejillas.

- Eres adorable, amor –dijo Louis riendo mientras mordía sus labios.

En pocos minutos, llegaron a la escuela. Podrían haber ido caminando, pero era de noche y Anne había insistido en que tomaran el auto.

Aparcaron en el estacionamiento del colegio y Harry apagó el motor. Rápidamente, el rizado bajó del auto y corrió hasta el otro lado para abrir la puerta de Louis, quien se sonrojó mientras rodaba los ojos.

- Eres demasiado dulce, Harry –dijo Louis sonriéndole mientras tomaba la mano ofrecida por su novio.

\- Y te encanta –susurró el ojiverde cuando tuvo a su amado al lado.

Harry cerró la puerta y mientras se alejaban, puso seguro al auto. Ambos tomados de la mano, entraron a la escuela y emprendieron rumbo al gimnasio, lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta. Cuando los chicos entraron al lugar, se asombraron con lo bien decorado que estaba. Había un escenario, sobre el cual había una banda tocando populares canciones, aparte de un DJ. Alrededor, pegadas a la pared, había grandes mesas con comida, snacks, refrescos y ponche. En adición, rodeando la gran pista de baile, estaban las pequeñas mesas redondas para cuatro personas, adornadas con un mantel azul. Finalmente, el techo estaba plagado con grandes focos y luces de distintos colores que hacían que la pista de baile se viera genial.

- Guau, se ve estupendo –dijo Harry mientras Louis silbaba asintiendo.

- ¿Dónde estarán los chicos? –preguntó Louis estirando su cabeza.

- En una mesa donde haya una montaña de comida – respondió el rizado.

\- Mira. Ahí están –dijo el castaño apuntando a una mesa donde estaban Zayn, Perrie, Liam y Niall. Ambos rieron al ver que, efectivamente, delante de Niall había una montaña de comida.

Los chicos caminaron entre la gente hasta donde estaban sus amigos. Al llegar, todos se saludaron con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Hey! ¡Llegaron! –saludó Zayn.

\- ¡Ay, Dios! –empezó a hablar Perrie mientras se echaba aire con las manos y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. – S-Se… Se ven tan hermosos…

\- ¡Nos vemos todos iguales! Todos nos vemos bien–exclamó Niall molesto con comida en la boca.

\- No.  _Nosotros_  nos vemos bien –dijo Zayn apuntando entre él y los demás chicos. –  _Tú_  tienes chocolate en tu barbilla.

\- Oh, déjalo –defendió Liam acercando una servilleta al rostro de Niall, quien se acomodó aún más cerca de su pareja.

- Así es, déjame –replicó el rubio mostrándole la lengua a Zayn.

- Traigan esas sillas, chicos –dijo Perrie mientras se acomodaba más cerca de Zayn.

- ¿Han visto a Eleanor? –preguntó Louis mientras se sentaba. Niall comenzó a reír incontrolablemente.

- Sí… Está en la enfermería… -respondió Perrie poniendo cara de lástima, pero sin poder evitar formar una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Louis preocupado.

- Bebió muchísimo ponche, pero no sabía que Zayn ya lo había arreglado con licor –respondió Liam frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Y qué hizo? –preguntó Harry sonriendo.

- Se puso a bailar como una loca ahí en medio de la pista… -explicó Liam.

- Y gritaba que Luke se lo hacía muy bien –agregó Niall riendo. – Una de las profesoras la arrastró hasta la enfermería.

\- Lo bueno sí, es que al ser tan temprano pensaron que ya estaba ebria cuando llegó, así que no quitaron las fuentes de ponche –dijo Zayn sonriendo mientras levantaba sus pulgares.

- ¿Y qué cosa le echaste? –preguntó Louis.

\- Ehm… A ésa le puse vodka. A aquella le puse ron. A la de allá un poco de bourbon. Y… creo que esa tiene gin –respondió el moreno apuntando a varias mesas del lugar.

- Eres tan ilegal –dijo Louis mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Luego miró a su novio con una sonrisa. - ¿Quieres ponche feliz, Haz?

- Ehm… Creo que paso. ¿Te traigo algo? –ofreció el rizado.

- Mmm… Sí, ¿por favorcito? –respondió Louis.

- Lo que sea por ti, precioso –dijo Harry besándolo antes de levantarse y dirigirse a Zayn. - ¿Cuál dijiste que tiene ron?

- Ahm… -Zayn enmudeció mientras miraba de una fuente a la otra para luego encogerse hombros.

\- No sirves para nada –dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.

- Te acompaño. Yo los pruebo –dijo Zayn levantándose.

Ambos chicos caminaron hacia la mesa más cercana donde había una fuente de ponche.

- ¿Y por qué no quieres beber? –preguntó Zayn mientras se servía un vaso.

\- Estoy algo enfermo –mintió Harry haciendo una mueca.

- Mmm, no es verdad. Cuando estás enfermo andas más torpe que de costumbre. Y hoy sólo andas normalmente torpe –dijo Zayn riendo antes de agregar. – Bourbon.

- Ugh, cállate –dijo Harry mientras caminaban a la siguiente mesa.

- ¿Y? Entonces, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó Zayn sirviéndose otro vaso.

- Eh… Lo que pasa es que… -el rizado pausó mientras suspiraba. – Hoy es la noche.

- ¿La noche…? –Zayn miró expectante.

- Ésa noche –dijo Harry arqueando las cejas.

\- Oh… Ésa noche –murmuró Zayn antes de beberse el trago de un golpe. – Vodka. Y necesito otro.

- Es por eso que no quiero beber nada. Por precaución –explicó el rizado viendo cómo Zayn se tomaba el vaso nuevamente.

- Entonces, ¿no lo han hecho? Estas consciente de que llevan cuatro años saliendo, ¿verdad? –bromeó Zayn mientras caminaban hacia la siguiente mesa.

- Cállate –dijo Harry algo avergonzado.

- Hey, lo siento –dijo Zayn sirviéndose otro vaso.

- Está bien… Es sólo que Lou quería que fuera esta noche pues sería más romántico –explicó Harry.

- Mmm, tiene razón. Sin duda, no lo olvidarán –respondió antes de beber el trago. - ¡Bingo!

- Eso espero. Quiero que realmente sea muy especial para él –dijo Harry sirviendo el vaso de ponche para su novio.

- Hey, sí lo será. Ambos se aman como no puedo explicar. Será la mejor noche de sus vidas –dijo Zayn apoyando su mano en el hombro de su amigo.

- Gracias, Zayn. De verdad –dijo Harry sonriendo antes de abrazarlo.

- Siempre estaré aquí. No lo olvides –dijo el moreno guiñándole un ojo antes de darle una palmada en la espalda. – Ahora vamos, tu esposo y mi esposa nos esperan.

- Okay –respondió Harry riendo.

Los chicos caminaron de vuelta a la mesa donde estaban los demás y Eleanor, quien estaba echada encima de la mesa.

- ¡Hey! Yio…. Yio los he-he-he visto antes –dijo Eleanor riendo.

- ¡Hola, El! –saludó Zayn sonriendo. - ¿Quieres un trago?

- ¡Zayn! –lo retó Perrie.

- Guau, tú tienes mucho pelo –dijo la chica apuntando a Harry, quien se sentaba al lado de su novio entregándole su vaso.

- Sí, y tú estás muy ebria –respondió Harry riendo.

\- ¡Ja! Clá-Clásico de Robert –dijo Eleanor riendo a carcajadas.

- ¿Robert? –preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

- Está convencida de que te llamas Robert –dijo Louis sonriendo mientras la grababa con la cámara de su celular.

En ese momento, el director de la escuela subió al escenario para dar su discurso sobre etapas cumplidas, el fin de una era y todas esas cosas que los estudiantes olímpicamente ignoraron. Luego de lo que parecieron minutos eternos, el hombre terminó y bajó del escenario.

- Oye –dijo Eleanor hipando con los ojos medianamente abiertos causando que todos la miraran.

- ¿A quién le hablas? –preguntó Perrie rodando los ojos.

- Al negro –respondió Eleanor apuntando a Niall, quien frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el rubio.

- ¿Al-Alguna vez has… ¡Hip! …muerto por co-co-comer tanto? –preguntó Eleanor con genuina curiosidad.

- Ahm, sí… Sí, por supuesto –dijo Niall tragando su comida.

- ¿Y cómo es? –habló la despistada chica.

- Pues, es genial. Hay toneladas de tragos gratis –respondió Niall guiñándole un ojo mientras los demás chicos se reían.

- Oigan, ¿por qué he visto chicos que se graduaron el año pasado? –preguntó Louis dándole un sorbo a su trago.

- Entregaremos algunos premios –explicó Zayn.

- Oh, qué bien –dijo Harry mirando distraídamente cómo Eleanor se levantaba tambaleándose de la mesa en una dirección poco clara.

En ese momento, el anfitrión de la fiesta subió al escenario para anunciar al DJ.

- Chicos y chicas, sigamos esta increíble fiesta con la música de nuestro DJ y ex-alumno de esta escuela, Joseph Shahid Khan, ¡mejor conocido como Naughty Boy! –anunció el hombre. Un robusto chico moreno saludó antes de comenzar a tocar mezclas.

- ¿Joseph Shahid Khan? ¿Qué tipo de ridículo nombre es ese? –preguntó Louis mientras trataba de sacar un Cheeto del plato de Niall.

\- Era un chico de mi clase. Ha estado tratando de convertirse en DJ profesional –respondió Zayn sonriéndole a Louis.

\- Pues, no lo logrará con ese tonto nombre.  _Naughty Boy_ , ¡ja! No lo recuerdo –rio Louis para luego fruncir el ceño.

- Pues, deberías. Casi le sacó el estómago a tu novio cuando éramos pequeños –explicó el moreno soltando una risa. El rizado abrió los ojos como platos.

\- ¡¿Espinillas Joe?! –exclamó Louis mientras golpeaba la espalda de Harry, quien se había atragantado con comida.

- El mismo –respondió Zayn.

- Ese idiota robó el sándwich de pollo que mi mamá me hizo de almuerzo –dijo Niall entrecerrando sus ojos. – Liam, ve a golpearlo.

- Pero… está poniendo la música, Ni –se excusó el castaño provocando que el rubio bufara.

- Haz, ¿podemos ir a nuestro salón de clases? Quiero verlo una última vez –habló Louis dirigiéndose a su novio para cambiar de tema.

- Okay, amor –respondió Harry levantándose mientras tomaba la mano de su novio. – Iremos a dar una vuelta, chicos.

- Okay –respondió la mayoría, a excepción de Niall, quien naturalmente tenía comida en su boca.

La pareja comenzó a avanzar a través de la masa de estudiantes para salir del gimnasio. Accidentalmente, Louis chocó de bruces con una chica que también caminaba un poco distraída.

- Lo lamento –se disculpó Louis dándole una media sonrisa a la muchacha.

- Lo siento, no te vi –respondió de igual manera la chica.

Harry y Louis siguieron caminando, sin darse cuenta de lo que había caído al suelo desde el bolsillo del castaño.

La pareja continuó caminando hasta llegar al pasillo de la escuela donde se encontraban los salones que los chicos habían tenido los últimos años. El ojiazul suspiró antes de apoyarse de espaldas en su ahora ex-casillero. El rizado se posicionó frente a él con las manos en la cintura de su chico.

- Creo que voy a extrañar un poco este lugar –dijo Louis con una media sonrisa.

\- Yo también –respondió Harry sonriendo.

- Recuerdo que estaba muy nervioso mi primer día –musitó Louis soltando una risita.

\- Sí lo estabas. Tu cara estaba pálida cuando recién entramos –dijo Harry riendo.

- No te rías –dijo Louis haciendo un pequeño puchero. Harry rápidamente lo besó en los labios.

- Al final todo salió bien, amor –respondió el ojiverde.

\- Sólo porque tú me presentabas a todos como tu cool mejor amigo –dijo Louis sonriendo.

- Ugh, recuerdas eso… -dijo Harry ocultando su rostro en el cuello de su amado.

- Fue muy tierno, Hazza –respondió Louis sonriendo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Harry. Estuvieron así unos segundos hasta que una lamida en el cuello del castaño causó que soltara un pequeño gemido.

- Guarda silencio, Boo –susurró Harry antes de dar un pequeño chupón en la piel del ojiazul, quien se mordió los labios para ser silencioso.

El rizado continuó mordiendo, besando, lamiendo y chupando el sensible punto en el cuello de Louis por varios minutos, mientras el más bajo trataba de reprimir sus gemidos de excitación.

-  _¡Aahh, sí!_  –escuchó el rizado, por lo que levantó la cabeza enseguida.

\- Lou, no hagas tanto ruido –murmuró Harry.

- Yo… Yo no fui –respondió Louis frunciendo el ceño. Harry frunció el ceño de igual manera mientras ambos se quedaron completamente en silencio.

-  _Oh, sí…_  -se escuchó nuevamente. Louis sonrió.

- Creo que viene de dentro del salón –dijo el castaño soltando una pequeña risa.

- Deberíamos irnos, Lou –dijo Harry.

- Olvídate de eso. Quiero saber quiénes son… –respondió Louis acercándose a la puerta para agudizar el oído. – …para después contarle a Eleanor y Perrie.

-  _Oh, sí. Así, El…_  -se escuchó la voz de un chico.

\- ¡Mierda! ¡Es Eleanor! –susurró Louis tratando de aguantar la risa.

- Estás de broma –susurró Harry riendo mientras se acercaba. Ambos chicos sonreían mientras escuchaban lo que sucedía dentro de la sala.

-  _¿N-No estás eb… ¡Hip! eb-ebria, verdad?_  –preguntó un chico.

-  _Clargh-Claro q-que… no, Luke_  –respondió Eleanor.

- Muy bien, Luke –murmuró Harry asintiendo antes de que Louis lo golpeara en el brazo. - ¡Ouch!

- ¡Silencio! –susurró Louis.

-  _Creo… Creo… Creo que m-mejor te arrrr-arrr-arrodillas, El_  –sugirió Luke.

-  _Okay… Des-Desabróchate los panta-talones_  –dijo Eleanor.

- Sucia zorra –dijo Louis sonriendo.

-  _Prepárate, Luke. Te-Te voy a hacer sen-sen-sentir b… Oh… Creo que voy a… ¡Gulp! ¡Buaaaaagh…!_  –dijo Eleanor antes de lo que sonó cómo un explosivo vómito.

- ¡Mierda, Eleanor! ¡Aléjate! –gritó Luke.

- Corre, corre, corre –dijo Louis tomando la mano de Harry mientras los dos salían corriendo muertos de la risa.

Los chicos salieron rápidamente de los pasillos antes de detenerse frente al comedor para poder reír. Harry se apoyó en la pared mientras presionaba su mano en su estómago, Louis se tiró al suelo mientras lágrimas caían desde sus ojos. Ambos chicos reían a carcajadas. Luego de varios minutos, los chicos pudieron parar de reír por lo que Harry tomó la mano de su novio y lo ayudó a levantarse.

- No puedo creer que vomitara antes de hacerle una mamada –dijo Louis limpiándose unas lágrimas de sus ojos.

- Pobre Luke –respondió Harry sin poder dejar de sonreír.

- Creo que mejor volvemos, Haz –sugirió el castaño.

- Muy bien, amor –dijo Harry tomando la mano de su novio.

- Haz, ¿has visto mi pañuelo? –preguntó Louis mientras se tocaba los bolsillos con el ceño fruncido.

- Eh… No, Boobear –dijo Harry mirando a su novio mientras entraban en el gimnasio.

- No sé dónde lo dejé –dijo el castaño.

- ¡Louis Tomlinson! –se escuchó una voz.

- Creo que ya sé –dijo Louis mientras fruncía los labios.

Los chicos se giraron para ver como Espinillas “Naughty Boy” Joe se acercaba hacia ellos rápida y furiosamente. Su traje estaba cubierto por lo que parecía ser ponche y kétchup. En su mano derecha, traía sujeto el pañuelo de Louis. Al llegar donde los chicos, el muchacho arrojó el pañuelo al rostro de Louis.

- ¡¿Es tuyo ese estúpido pañuelo?! –exclamó Joe.

\- ¡¿Cuál es tu problema, idiota?! –gritó Harry posicionándose delante de Louis y empujando con su mano el hombro de Joe.

- Te voy a masacrar –dijo Joe enojado.

- Estoy esperando –replicó Harry acercándose al chico.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? –interrumpió la escena una profesora de la escuela. Los chicos se miraron intensamente antes de que Louis hablara.

- Nada, profesora. Ya nos íbamos a sentar –dijo Louis tomando el brazo de su novio.

- Muy bien. No quiero problemas aquí –agregó la mujer. Harry mantuvo la mirada fija en Joe antes de girarse lentamente del brazo de Louis.

- Así es, huye princesa rizada –murmuró Joe riendo.

En ese instante, Louis se giró rápidamente y sin dudarlo levantó su pie dando una fuerte patada en la entrepierna de Joe, quien cayó al suelo mientras se retorcía.

- ¡Nadie le dice princesa a mi novio! ¡¿Te quedó claro, gordo bastardo?! –gritó Louis.

- Maldito… -masculló Joe con su rostro completamente arrugado y las manos sosteniendo lo que quedaba de su hombría.

- Señor Tomlinson, será mejor que se vaya a su mesa ahora –dijo la profesora.

- Sí, profesora –dijeron Harry y Louis al unísono.

Los chicos se fueron a sentar a la mesa, donde estaban los demás.

- ¿Por qué se demoraron tanto? –preguntó Liam mirándolos curiosamente.

- Oh, ya sabes. Mamadas, vómito, pañuelos y patadas en las bolas. Lo típico –explicó Louis quitándole importancia mientras Harry lo miraba riendo.

Luego de varios minutos de explicación sobre lo de Espinillas Joe, las luces del lugar comenzaron a bajar de intensidad  en el momento en que la banda comenzó a tocar una canción un poco más lenta. En ese instante, Harry miró a Louis, quien dejó su vaso en la mesa.

- ¿Quieres bailar? –preguntó Harry sonriendo.

- Me encantaría –respondió el castaño con un dulce brillo en sus ojos.

El ojiverde tomó la mano de su amado y ambos se levantaron sin prestar atención a los demás, que hacían lo mismo.

El rizado guio a su novio a la pista de baile y se giró para quedar frente a él. Con su mano derecha tomó la cintura de Louis y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. El castaño posó su mano izquierda en el hombro de Harry mientras que con la otra tomaba la mano de Harry, quien las levantó a la altura de su hombro. El ojiazul miró ligeramente hacia arriba para encontrar la mirada de Harry observándolo de vuelta profundamente.

- Te amo, príncipe mío –susurró Harry.

- Yo también te amo, bebé. Te amo mucho –respondió Louis.

El castaño luego apoyó su rostro en el hombro de Harry y lo dejó ahí mientras respiraba el aroma de su novio que tanto amaba. El ojiverde giró levemente su cabeza para dejar pequeños besos en la frente del más bajo. Ambos chicos se mecían lentamente al compás de la romántica música. Luego de unos minutos, el ojiazul llevó sus dos brazos al cuello de Harry y los dejó descansar ahí mientras Harry abrazaba la cintura de Louis, acercándolo más.

El castaño cerró sus ojos mientras enderezaba levemente su cabeza para encontrar su boca con la de Harry. Sus labios bailaron lentamente en el beso, al igual que ellos, simplemente disfrutando el sabor en los labios del otro. A pesar de estar rodeados de gente bailando al igual que ellos, se sentía muy íntimo. Luego de varios minutos besándose, Harry se separó.

- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos? –preguntó Harry en un susurro que llegó a los brillantes labios de Louis.

- Okay –asintió el castaño.

Lentamente, se separaron mientras comenzaban a caminar de la mano entre la gente. Ambos se giraron para despedirse con la mano de los chicos. El rizado miró hacia atrás en el momento en que Zayn le sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo mientras le hacía una señal de “okay” con su pulgar levantado. El ojiverde sonrió de vuelta asintiendo, para luego irse.

Los chicos salieron de la escuela y caminaron abrazados hasta el auto de Anne. Entraron y Harry encendió el motor mientras el castaño se ponía el cinturón de seguridad antes de comenzar a frotar sus manos. El rizado encendió la calefacción.

- Gracias, amor –dijo Louis mirándolo con una sonrisa.

- Te amo, Lou –dijo Harry girándose para mirar bien el rostro de Louis. – Te amo tanto…

- Haz… -respondió el ojiazul llevando su mano a la mejilla de Harry para acariciarla suavemente. – Yo también te amo.

El rizado tomó la mano de Louis para besarla. Luego de unos segundos, Harry se enderezó en el asiento para comenzar a manejar. El recorrido de vuelta a casa fue silencioso y expedito. En un par de minutos, el ojiverde estaba aparcando frente a su casa. Ambos se bajaron del auto y comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada de la mano. Harry sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta. Al entrar, el rizado vio que había una nota en la mesita de la entrada. La tomó en el momento en que Louis cerraba la puerta.

_Harry, esta noche nos quedaremos en la casa de Robin. Hay comida en el horno por si tienen hambre. Cuídense. Los queremos.         Anne_

- Están donde Robin esta noche –dijo Harry.

- Entonces, ¿dormiremos solos? –preguntó Louis.

- Así es… -dijo Harry sonriendo.

- Okay –respondió Louis igualmente sonriendo, pero tímidamente.

- Eh… ¿Tienes hambre? –preguntó Harry apuntando a la cocina.

\- No… Creo que no –respondió Louis.

- Okay, entonces. Supongo que es hora de ir a dormir –murmuró Harry.

- Sí… -respondió Louis.

El rizado comenzó a apagar las luces mientras el ojiazul lo esperaba en las escaleras. Cuando Harry llegó a su lado, ambos comenzaron a subir en dirección a la habitación del ojiverde. Al llegar al dormitorio, Harry cerró la puerta. No se molestó en ponerle seguro, pues no había nadie en la casa. El rizado siguió a su novio al baño, donde ambos empezaron a lavarse los dientes. El castaño tenía un cepillo de dientes en el baño de Harry, al igual que Harry en el baño de Louis.  El mismo caso se daba con la ropa de la pareja. Los dos tenían prendas de ropa en la casa del otro. Mientras ambos cepillaban sus dientes, el rizado empujaba ligeramente a Louis con su cadera, provocando que el más bajo le golpeara suavemente con su codo. Cuando terminaron, el ojiazul se giró hacia su novio.

\- Quiero orinar –dijo Louis señalando al rizado para que saliera.

\- Okay, amor. Hazlo –respondió Harry apoyándose en el marco de la puerta del baño.

- ¡Haz! No voy a orinar frente a ti –dijo Louis frunciendo el ceño.

- Ya he visto tu pene antes, Boo –dijo Harry divertido por la situación.

- ¡No es lo mismo! Haré… pipí –respondió Louis haciendo una mueca avergonzada.

- Un poco de lluvia dorada, ¿eh, Lou? –agregó Harry sonriendo por la reacción de su novio.

- ¡Sal de aquí, asqueroso! ¡Quiero mear! –le gritó Louis enojado provocando que Harry se carcajeara de la risa.

El ojiverde salió del baño, riendo cuando escuchó a Louis cerrar la puerta con el cerrojo. Luego, suspiró y llevó su mano a su paquete, acariciándolo para endurecerlo. Hecho esto, procedió a sacarse la ropa.

En el baño, Louis estaba minuciosamente aseando sus partes privadas luego de orinar. Al terminar, acomodó su ropa y se miró al espejo. Viendo fijamente su reflejo, el ojiazul suspiró. Su corazón latía fría y rápidamente mientras sus pensamientos divagaban sobre lo que venía. No podía evitar estar increíblemente nervioso. Esta noche tendría sexo con Harry. Esta noche, ambos perderían su virginidad. Agitando su cabeza para tratar de deshacerse de esos pensamientos, el castaño se giró y sacó el seguro a la puerta del baño. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y luego de respirar profundamente con los ojos cerrados, lo giró y abrió para salir.

Al poner un pie fuera del baño, Louis fue recibido por una vista que no se habría esperado ni en un millón de años. Su novio estaba acostado de espaldas sobre la cama, con sus manos entrecruzadas bajo su cabeza, los ojos cerrados y una pierna sobre la otra, completamente desnudo. El castaño abrió la boca mientras sus ojos de abrían de par en par. Admiró cómo la larga forma de Harry descansaba en la cama como Dios lo trajo al mundo. Su miembro, completamente endurecido estaba posado en su estómago, esperando a recibir atención. El ojiazul sintió cómo sus pantalones se comenzaban a sentir ajustados en la entrepierna.

- ¿Te gusta? –preguntó Harry abriendo lentamente sus ojos.

- Me encanta la vista, bebé –dijo Louis sonriendo.

- Tu turno, amor –dijo Harry enderezándose en la cama.

El castaño asintió mientras se sacaba su chaqueta y la dejaba caer en el suelo. Sonrió al ver al ojiverde acomodarse bien en la cama para poder ver mejor. Lentamente, Louis desabrochó su corbata y la sacó de la camisa para luego lanzársela a Harry en el rostro, quien sonrió. Luego, el castaño se dispuso a desabrochar sus pantalones. Con sus pies, se sacó sus zapatos y los pateó a un lado para después sacar sus calcetines, arrojándolos junto a los zapatos. Llevó sus manos al cierre de los pantalones y lo bajó de forma innecesariamente lenta. Se mordió los labios al ver que Harry llevaba su propia mano a su miembro para comenzar a acariciarlo con dos dedos. Sin dudarlo más, Louis bajó sus pantalones junto con sus bóxers de un golpe. Rio al ver como Harry abría los ojos sorprendido, para luego rodear su pene con la mano para comenzar a subir y bajarla más rápido. El ojiazul sonrió y desabrochó las mangas de la camisa, la cual alcanzaba a cubrir el miembro de Louis.

- Lou, ya ven aquí –se quejó el rizado mientras se masturbaba.

- Ven a buscarme –respondió Louis guiñándole un ojo.

\- Muy bien –masculló Harry mientras se levantaba rápidamente de la cama para llegar en un segundo frente a su novio.

Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos mientras Harry ponía su mano en la cadera de Louis. El castaño lo miró intensamente hacia arriba mientras sentía cómo la punta del pene de Harry se presionaba contra la camisa en la zona de su ombligo. Louis llevó sus manos hacia los hombros de Harry y levantó su pierna derecha para con el interior de esta acariciar el muslo izquierdo de su novio. En ese momento, el rizado no aguantó más y se lanzó a devorar los labios de Louis, quien puso sus manos en el rizado cabello de Harry para acariciarlo. El ojiverde se agachó ligeramente para presionarse completamente contra el cuerpo de Louis, provocando que sus miembros se frotaran. El castaño gimió en ese momento, cosa que el rizado aprovechó para adentrar su lengua en la boca de su novio. Louis aceptó gustoso separando sus labios, recibiendo la lengua de Harry en su boca para que acariciara la suya. El rizado no pudo evitar reprimir un gemido cuando Louis mordió suavemente su labio inferior. Luego de eso, Harry se separó de la deliciosa boca de Louis para comenzar a besar su cuello, causando que fuertes gemidos salieran del interior del más bajo. El ojiverde mordía y besaba con ferocidad el cuello de su novio.

- ¡Aahh…! Haz… -gemía Louis.

El rizado continuó besando el cuello de su amado mientras comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa del castaño. Cuando la desabrochó completamente, el rizado se la comenzó a quitar rápidamente para luego lanzarla a cualquier lugar de la habitación. Harry se separó en ese momento y admiró el cuerpo de Louis. Con su mano, acarició suavemente los pectorales de su novio para bajar de a poco hasta los ligeramente marcados abdominales.

- Eres tan hermoso –susurró Harry con los ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria. – Perfecto…

El rizado continuó bajando su mano para llegar al pene de Louis. Ávidamente, comenzó a masturbarlo mientras su boca devoraba el cuello de Louis, descendiendo hasta su pecho, donde comenzó a darle atención a los pectorales de su novio. Mientras la mano del rizado se divertía con el pene de Louis, apretándolo, acariciándolo y pasando su pulgar por la punta del glande, la boca del chico lamía, besaba y mordía su pecho. Lentamente, el ojiverde fue bajando su boca por el estómago y los abdominales de Louis, dejándolos húmedos con su saliva mientras flexionaba sus piernas para quedar arrodillado frente al miembro de su amado. Sin dudarlo, comenzó a darle lamidas al grueso pene de Louis, el cual ya goteaba hebras de líquido pre-seminal. Luego de pasar su lengua repetidas veces a lo largo de la dureza de su novio, Harry se metió completamente el miembro a su boca, comenzando a chuparlo entusiasmadamente.

- Mierda, Haz… -gimió Louis cerrando sus ojos.

El rizado subía y bajaba su cabeza mientras sus enrojecidos labios rodeaban el miembro grueso de Louis, dejándolo brillante por su saliva. Louis no pudo evitar llevar sus manos al cabello de Harry nuevamente, enredando sus dedos entre los desordenados rizos del chico. La respiración de Louis se volvió dificultosa mientras sentía el agradable calor de la boca de Harry abrasar su sensible hombría. Las mejillas del rizado se ahuecaban con cada profunda succión que realizaba. Después de lo que se sintieron como varios minutos, el ojiverde se separó del miembro de Louis y se levantó rápidamente mientras presionaba sus manos en el trasero de su novio, para levantarlo al momento en que el castaño enredaba sus piernas en la cintura de Harry. Caminando con algo de dificultad, el rizado llegó a los pies de la cama, donde cuidadosamente dejó caer el cuerpo de su amado. Sin esperar nada más, el más alto comenzó a gatear en la cama, posicionándose sobre su novio. Ambos unieron sus bocas nuevamente, dejando que sus labios danzaran apasionadamente. Las manos de Louis viajaron hacia el trasero de Harry, agarrándolo fuertemente ocasionando que sus miembros se presionaran nuevamente.

El rizado comenzó a frotarse contra el cuerpo de Louis provocando que gemidos de excitación dejaran la boca del castaño. Luego de unos segundos, el ojiazul comenzó a retorcerse bajo el toque de Harry, tratando de acomodarse más adelante en la cama. El rizado frunció el ceño mientras se enderezaba, quedando arrodillado con sus dos piernas a ambos costados de Louis. El castaño continuó moviéndose hacia adelante hasta que tuvo el pene de Harry frente a su rostro y sonrió. Con su mano derecha tomó el largo y palpitante miembro de Harry y sin dudarlo un segundo más, se lo metió a la boca.

- Maldición, Lou… -gimió el rizado.

El castaño sonrió con el miembro de su novio en la boca. Expertamente, el chico comenzó a subir y bajar su boca mientras sus labios se adherían a la piel del pene de Harry. Louis movía su lengua alrededor del glande de Harry causando que el rizado cerrara sus ojos dejando que el placer tomara su cuerpo. El ojiverde posó sus manos en el cabello de Louis, aferrándose fuertemente a él. El castaño sacó el jugoso miembro de su boca por un momento.

- Haz… Folla mi boca –dijo Louis antes de chupar nuevamente el pene de su novio.

El rizado no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces y comenzó a embestir contra la boca de Louis, sintiendo como su miembro tocaba su garganta.

- Mierda, Boo… S-Se siente tan bien… -susurró Harry con cada embestida.

Louis sólo disfrutaba cómo el pene de su novio se movía frenéticamente dentro y fuera de su boca, excitado por su propia sumisión. Cuando el rizado vio que los ojos de Louis se aguaron por el esfuerzo, sacó su miembro de la boca de Louis observando cómo de sus enrojecidos y brillantes labios caía un hilo de saliva.

\- ¿Estás bien, Boo? –preguntó Harry mirando a su novio.

\- S-Sí… -asintió Louis sonriendo mientras regularizaba su respiración, para después apuntar al miembro de Harry. – Creo que ya está lubricado…

Louis soltó una pequeña risita mientras se acomodaba más arriba en la cama, posando su cabeza en la almohada. Harry se apoyó con sus brazos a ambos lados de su novio, mirándolo hacia abajo.

- ¿Estás seguro, Lou? –preguntó Harry. Louis tomó unos segundos antes contestar.

- Sí… Sí, Hazza –respondió Louis sonriendo. – Nunca he estado más seguro de algo…

- Okay, amor –dijo Harry antes de descender a los labios de Louis para besarlos apasionadamente. No de manera salvaje, pero con amor.

Luego de besarse por unos minutos, el rizado se separó de los labios de su novio. El chico estiró su mano hasta el cajón de su mesita de noche y revolvió algunas cosas antes de sacar lo que buscaba. El castaño miró lo que Harry tenía en la mano y frunció el ceño frente a lo que parecía un envase de pasta de dientes. Sin embargo, asintió cuando notó que era lubricante. Sabiendo qué hacer, Louis separó sus piernas, dejando que Harry se hincase entre ellas mientras sacaba la tapa del lubricante y echaba una buena cantidad en sus dedos. El ojiverde miró a Louis, buscando su aprobación mientras se acomodaba sobre su novio con su mano a centímetros de su trasero. Al ver que Louis asentía, el rizado rozó el orifico de Louis. Lentamente, el chico utilizó su dedo índice para acariciar y humedecer la hendidura en el trasero de su novio. Luego de unos segundos, comenzó a introducir su dedo en la entrada. Louis cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente mientras Harry metía y sacaba lentamente su dedo. Luego de unos minutos, el rizado agregó un segundo dedo, provocando que Louis soltara un gemido.

- Aahh… -salió de la boca de Louis.

El ojiverde siguió metiendo y sacando sus dedos, adentrándolos un poco más cada vez. Estuvieron así otro par de minutos hasta que Louis habló nuevamente.

- Haz… Aahh… Otro… -susurró el castaño.

- Okay… -respondió Harry antes de añadir otro dedo al vaivén.

- Oh… Sí… -gimió Louis al sentirlo.

El rizado continuó metiendo y sacando tres dedos de la entrada de Louis por varios minutos mientras el castaño se retorcía de placer. Harry sintió cómo su miembro palpitaba de calentura al ver cómo Louis se movía con los ojos cerrados mientras gemidos de excitación salían de sus rosados labios.

- Hazza… -susurró Louis. El ojiverde lo miró y entendió lo que Louis le quería decir con la mirada. – Por favor…

- Okay, Boo –dijo Harry antes de sacar sus dedos de la entrada de su novio.

El rizado se acomodó frente al trasero de Louis. Tomó el lubricante y esparció un poco a lo largo del tronco de su pene y una cantidad un poco más generosa en la punta. Luego, se acomodó de manera que su miembro apuntara hacia la entrada de Louis. En ese momento, sus miradas se encontraron.

- ¿Listo, Lou? –preguntó Harry tratando de calmar sus nervios.

- Sí… Fóllame, Hazza –dijo Louis asintiendo, igual de nervioso que su amado.

- No. Te haré el amor, Boo –respondió Harry antes de agacharse para besar los labios de Louis, quien apasionadamente lo besó de vuelta.

Mientras se besaban, el ojiverde aprovechó de ir empujando levemente sus caderas hacia adelante, en la entrada de Louis. Se aseguró de meter sólo el glande, la punta. En ese momento, Louis se separó haciendo una ligera mueca de incomodidad.

- Uy… -musitó el castaño. Harry lo miró preocupado.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Lou? –preguntó Harry.

- Sí… Sí, es sólo… Se siente raro… -respondió Louis.

El ojiverde decidió seguir moviéndose lenta y cuidadosamente en el interior de su novio. Llevó su mano a la base de su pene para dirigirlo mejor. Cuando ya tenía casi la mitad de su miembro dentro de Louis, el castaño se quejó.

- Ouh… Agh… Mierda… -masculló Louis haciendo una mueca de dolor.

- Diablos. ¿Lou? –preguntó Harry sacando su miembro de dentro de Louis.

\- Ugh, dolió como los mil demonios –se quejó Louis cerrando los ojos.

- Okay, es suficiente. Trataremos otro día –dijo Harry asintiendo.

- ¡No! No, está bien. Puedo resistirlo –aseguró Louis tomando el brazo de Harry.

- Pero… Boobear--

- Sabemos que debe doler, ¿verdad? Puedo hacerlo, Haz. En serio –dijo el castaño mirando a su novio. Harry lo miró a los ojos durante unos segundos y finalmente asintió.

- Okay, recuéstate –dijo el ojiverde mientras ponía más lubricante en su miembro.

El chico se acomodó nuevamente en la entrada de Louis.

\- ¿Okay? –se cercioró el rizado.

- Está bien –asintió Louis.

- Okay –murmuró Harry.

El rizado comenzó a adentrarse en el orificio de su novio otra vez. Ahora con extra lentitud y cuidado. Luego de varios minutos en los que cada milímetro de Harry que se metía dentro de Louis causaba gemidos de dolor del castaño, el miembro del rizado estaba completamente dentro del ojiazul.

Harry cerró sus ojos al sentir cómo el calor del interior de Louis envolvía su pene. El interior de su novio se sentía tan caliente y apretado.

- Dios, estás tan apretado, amor –susurró Harry en el cuello de Louis.

- Mm… -gimió Louis sintiendo que el dolor ya no era tan intenso. – Ya… Creo que te puedes mover, Haz.

El rizado no dudo en obedecer, pues había estado conteniendo las ganas de hacerlo desde hacía varios minutos. Lentamente, el ojiverde comenzó a moverse hacia atrás y hacia adelante, provocando que otros gemidos salieran de los labios de Louis.

\- Ah…. Sí, Haz… -gimió Louis placenteramente mientras sentía cómo Harry metía y sacaba su pene de su interior.

- Mierda… -susurró el rizado a medida que aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas.

Harry se acomodó de mejor forma para penetrar a Louis más profundamente, ganándose un fuerte gemido de placer de parte del chico. Sin notarlo, en una de sus embestidas, el rizado comenzó a tocar la próstata de Louis, quien arqueó su espalda en el momento en que cerraba sus ojos.

- ¡Oh, sí! Ahí… Hazza… Hazlo de nuevo… -musitó Louis mientras tiraba del cabello de Harry con sus manos.

El rizado volvió a penetrar a Louis en el mismo ángulo una y otra vez, provocando oleadas de placer en el cuerpo de su amado.

\- Más fuerte… Duro… -gimió Louis mientras disfrutaba cómo el pene de Harry se adentraba en su interior con rapidez.

El ojiverde aumentó la fuerza de sus penetraciones. Con su mano derecha, comenzó a masturbar el miembro de Louis, que ya había goteado bastante líquido pre-seminal en sus abdominales.

\- Mierda, Boo… Te amo… -dijo Harry entrecortadamente.

- Ta-También… te… amo… Haz… -respondió Louis de la misma forma.

El rizado continuó penetrando y masturbando a Louis, viendo como gotas de sudor caían de sus rulos hacia la frente del castaño, por varios minutos hasta que inclinó su rostro y lo acunó en el cuello de Louis, comenzando a chupar y a morderlo. Al chupar el punto que volvía loco a Louis, sus gemidos se fueron haciendo más fuertes.

- Haz… Mierda… Me voy a… Me corro… -susurró Louis antes de que densos chorros blancos salieran de su miembro y cayeran en su estómago.

- Maldición, Lou… -dijo Harry observando cómo su novio había llegado al orgasmo.

En pocos minutos, luego de varias embestidas de Harry mientras su novio acariciaba su torso, el ojiverde eyaculó en el interior de Louis. Sintió cómo su miembro disparaba su orgasmo en el abrasador interior del castaño.

El rizado se dejó caer con su rostro al lado del de Louis. Ambos chicos dejaron pasar varios minutos mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento. Luego de un rato, Harry se salió del interior de Louis y se recostó a su lado.

- Guau… -dijo el rizado sonriendo.

- No puedo creer que nos hice esperar tanto para esto –dijo Louis negando con la cabeza. – No me hagas caso siempre, Hazza.

- Valió la pena la espera –respondió Harry riendo.

- Ay, no…  -dijo Louis haciendo una mueca para luego llevar su mano a sus nalgas y apretarlas. – Estoy goteando…

\- A ver… -dijo Harry sonriendo y estirando su mano.

- ¡No! –dijo Louis golpeando la mano de Harry con rapidez antes de levantarse con dificultad de la cama para correr al baño y cerrar la puerta.

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada y luego se levantó para recoger sus bóxers. Se los puso y luego buscó los de Louis. Cuando los encontró, los tomó y golpeó la puerta del baño.

- ¡Lou, toma tus bóxers! –gritó Harry. En un segundo la puerta se abrió y Louis asomó su rostro dándole un pequeño beso a Harry.

- Gracias, bebé –musitó Louis antes de tomar sus bóxers y cerrar la puerta nuevamente.

Harry quedó con una boba sonrisa en el rostro. Luego se acercó a la cama y ordenó el desastre que habían dejado, así como también guardó el lubricante. Después de eso, tomó todas las prendas de ropa del suelo y las puso en la silla de su escritorio. En ese momento, Louis salió del baño con sus bóxers puestos y le sonrió dulcemente. El rizado le sonrió de vuelta mientras se acercaba y lo abrazaba amorosamente.

- Te amo, mi príncipe –dijo Harry cerrando sus ojos.

- Yo también te amo, bebé –respondió Louis acurrucándose en los brazos de su novio.

Lentamente, los chicos se separaron e hicieron su camino a la cama donde se acostaron. Louis se giró inmediatamente hacia su novio para hablarle.

\- ¿Cucharita? –preguntó el castaño haciendo un pequeño puchero.

- Me encantaría – respondió el rizado riendo antes de besarlo lentamente.

Al separarse, Harry estiró su mano para apagar la luz en su mesita de noche, mientras Louis se giraba quedando de espaldas a Harry. El ojiverde metió su mano izquierda entre la almohada y el cuello de Louis para que el castaño se apoyara en ella mientras se presionaba completamente contra la espalda de éste. El brazo derecho del rizado abrazó por completo el torso de Louis, quien gimió de comodidad. El ojiazul entrelazó sus piernas con las de su novio mientras se dejaba abrazar por él.

- Buenas noches, Haz –dijo Louis suavemente.

- Buenas noches, Boo –respondió el rizado. – Te amo…

\- Yo también te amo… -dijo el castaño sonriendo.


	17. 17 Años - Epílogo

-  _Puede besar al novio –anunció el ministro de la iglesia._

_Harry miró a Louis con una gran sonrisa que parecía no caber en su rostro. El castaño lo miraba de vuelta, lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas. El rizado no esperó más y tomó suavemente la cara de Louis en sus manos y se acercó a sus labios. Ambas bocas chocaron en su apasionado primer beso como esposos. En ese momento, escucharon cómo sus amigos y familiares aplaudían y celebraban el casamiento de los dos chicos. Luego de unos segundos disfrutando del sabor del otro, la pareja se separó. El ojiverde bajó sus manos de las mejillas de Louis para tomar sus manos y acariciarlas con el pulgar._

-  _Te amo tanto, Boobear –dijo Harry mostrando sus hoyuelos con una sonrisa._

\- T _ambién yo, Hazza –respondió Louis con sus labios temblorosos. – Aunque nos hayamos tenido que casar por los chicos, estoy muy feliz._

-  _¿Los chicos? ¿Qué chicos? –preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño._

-  _Ay, Haz. Los trillizos –contestó Louis riendo antes de posar su mano en su estómago._

-  _¿Tri-Trillizos? –cuestionó Harry sintiendo cómo la temperatura se iba de su cuerpo._

-  _Sí, bebé. Las chicas están muy emocionadas por sus pequeños hermanitos –respondió Louis apuntando levemente con su cabeza hacia el lado._

_El rizado miró hacia donde Louis había señalado y vio a su madre con dos pequeñas gemelas de la mano, quienes lo saludaban de vuelta._

-  _Son… ¿nuestras hijas? –musitó Harry con ligeras ganas de vomitar._

-  _Ugh, Haz. Déjate de bromas. Sabes que siempre quisimos cinco hijos –lo reprendió Louis con el ceño ligeramente fruncido._

-  _Diablos… -murmuró Harry llevando su mano a su rostro._

-  _¿Hazza? ¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Louis preocupado._

_Harry intentó responder, pero ninguna palabra parecía poder salir de su boca._

\- ¿Haz?  _–preguntó Louis nuevamente presionando su dedo índice en la mejilla de su novio._

_Harry parpadeó varias veces sin entender._

-  _Harry, bebé –habló el castaño presionando con su dedo nuevamente la comisura de los labios de Harry._

Harry se removió con las sábanas enredadas en sus largas piernas. En ese momento, sintió nuevamente un dedo presionarse ahora en su nariz, por lo que la arrugó.

\- Hazza, despierta –dijo Louis soltando una pequeña risita.

Harry abrió lentamente sus ojos en el segundo en que unos suaves y finos labios se presionaban en los suyos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sonrió y devolvió el beso que duró apenas unos segundos antes de que Louis se separara.

\- Haz, el cartero está en la puerta hace varios minutos –informó Louis.

\- Oh, diablos –musitó Harry antes de levantarse de su cama y salir en bóxers de su habitación.

El ojiverde bajó rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigió a la puerta. Tomó el pomo y la abrió. Frente a él, se encontraba un joven con pantalones de color beige y playera celeste. En su cabeza, llevaba una gorra indicando que era de la oficina de correos. El muchacho, al ver a Harry despeinado y sólo con apretados y bastante reveladores bóxers, se sonrojó. El rizado, por su parte, parpadeó varias veces para acostumbrarse a la luz de día.

\- Ejem… ¿El señor… Harry Edward Styles? –preguntó el chico.

\- Sí, soy yo –respondió Harry con voz excesivamente ronca y profunda luego de despertar.

\- Para usted –dijo el joven entregándole una carta. – Debe firmar aquí.

\- Okay –dijo Harry firmando el documento que el chico tenía en su mano para luego recibir la carta.

\- ¿Y… estás solo? –preguntó el muchacho sonriéndole a Harry antes de morderse el labio inferior.

\- No. Con mi esposo y cinco hijos… -respondió Harry mirando la carta mientras le cerraba la puerta en las narices al chico.

Sus ojos se ampliaron al ver que el sobre tenía un logo académico y al lado de éste se leía: Universidad de Londres. El rizado suspiró. Esa era la carta de aceptación o rechazo en respuesta a su aplicación para la universidad. Su estómago se retorció con nerviosismo. Los últimos días había estado aterrado por estos resultados. No sabía qué pasaría si él era rechazado y Louis aceptado. O al revés. Agitó su cabeza desechando esos pensamientos y dejó la carta sobre la mesa de la cocina para luego salir de ahí en dirección a las escaleras. El chico subió los peldaños rápidamente de dos en dos y entró en su cuarto. Sonrió al ver que Louis seguía acostado. Al entrar, el castaño le sonrió dulcemente a su novio por lo que Harry no esperó más y corrió a acostarse junto a él.

\- Buenos días, bonito –dijo Harry acurrucándose bajo las sábanas junto a su amado.

\- Buenos días, más bonito –respondió Louis adentrándose en los brazos de Harry inmediatamente.

\- ¿Cómo amaneciste, Boo? –preguntó Harry abrazando a su novio, quien ahora tenía su rostro en el cuello del rizado.

\- Excelente –respondió Louis separándose un poco de Harry para poder mirarlo. – Adoro despertar junto a ti, amor.

\- También yo, Lou –respondió Harry sonriendo mientras tomaba a Louis de la cintura y lo atraía más hacia su cuerpo.

\- Cuando desperté, te estuve mirando por mucho tiempo, Hazza –dijo Louis soltando una pequeña risa mientras subía su pierna derecha y la ponía sobre su novio, quien la comenzó a acariciar suavemente con su mano.

\- Ugh, sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso… -dijo Harry formando un pequeño puchero.

\- ¿Pero por qué no? Te veías tan hermoso durmiendo, amor –dijo Louis mirándolo con ternura.

\- No, me veo asquerosito –respondió Harry juntando sus cejas en una infantil mueca enojada.

\- Eres adorable –dijo Louis riendo antes de besar los labios que tanto amaba. Luego de varios minutos besándose calmadamente, sin lujuria ni nada por el estilo, sólo amor, el ojiverde se separó de su novio.

\- Lou… -dijo Harry acariciando la mejilla de Louis con su pulgar. – Ayer fue…

\- …perfecto –terminó Louis sonriendo. – Te amo tanto, Hazza.

\- También te amo, Boo. No tienes idea cuánto –respondió Harry juntando su frente con la de Louis mientras ambos cerraban sus ojos.

Luego de un rato, el estómago de Louis rugió, causando que ambos chicos rieran.

\- ¿Desayuno? –ofreció Harry.

\- Por favor –respondió el ojiazul provocando una risa de parte de Harry.

Los chicos se separaron lentamente para poder salir de la cama. Sin embargo, cuando el castaño se sentó sintió inmediatamente un agudo dolor en su trasero.

\- ¡Oh, mierda! –exclamó Louis haciendo una mueca.

\- ¿Lou? –preguntó Harry corriendo hasta donde su novio e hincándose frente a él.

\- Diablos… Sí que duele –musitó Louis soltando una pequeña y amarga risa.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Tanto? –preguntó Harry con preocupación en el rostro.

\- Pues… No estás mal dotado, Haz… -respondió Louis sonriendo.

\- Lo lamento y… ¿gracias, supongo? –dijo Harry causando que Louis riera.

\- ¿Me traes mis pantalones? –preguntó Louis.

\- Claro, amor –respondió Harry antes de darle un besito a su novio y levantarse para ir a su clóset a buscar unos pantalones de buzo y una playera a Louis.

Luego de ayudar al ojiazul a vestirse, el rizado se vistió igualmente y luego se posicionó frente a Louis.

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó Louis sonriéndole.

Antes de responder alguna cosa, el ojiverde rápidamente se agachó y tomó con su mano derecha las piernas de Louis y con la izquierda su espalda. En un segundo, el castaño estaba completamente en brazos de Harry.

\- ¡Harry! –exclamó Louis.

\- Es para que no te duela el trasero, Boo –dijo Harry sonriendo.

\- Haz, bájame. Puedo caminar, en serio –dijo Louis medio riendo mientras ponía sus brazos tras el cuello del más alto.

\- Tonterías –respondió el rizado comenzando a caminar.

A pocos pasos, los chicos habían llegado a la escalera.

\- Haz, bájame –dijo Louis intentando que Harry lo soltara.

\- Por supuesto que no, Boo. Puedo hacerlo –respondió Harry asintiéndole a su novio.

\- Hazza, nos podemos caer… -empezó Louis.

\- ¡Aquí vamos! –anunció el ojiverde, causando que Louis rodara los ojos, antes de dar el primer paso en la escalera.

\- Harry Styles, juro que si nos caemos te cortaré el pene –advirtió Louis mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados mientras el rizado bajaba cada peldaño con extremo cuidado.

\- Boobear, jamás haría algo contigo de no estar seguro que… ahm… es seguro –terminó Harry riendo.

Luego de un par de segundos, Harry llegó al último escalón exitosamente.

\- ¡Yay! –celebró el rizado mirando con una sonrisa a su novio.

\- Te amo –dijo Louis parándose en las puntas de los pies para besar los labios de Harry. En medio del beso, el celular de Louis comenzó a sonar por lo que los chicos se separaron a regañadientes. El castaño sacó el celular de su bolsillo y luego de ver quién llamaba, contestó. – Hola, ma.

Harry le dio un beso en el cabello y luego entró a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

\- Sí, estoy bien… Ahm… ¿Creo que a las 11 y media? No recuerdo… Sí… -hablaba Louis mientras caminaba por la sala de estar. – Oh… Está bien… Voy… Chau.

El ojiazul entró a la cocina y vio a Harry revolviendo huevos de delicioso aroma en el sartén. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó por detrás.

\- Amor, voy a buscar algo a mi casa y vuelvo enseguida, ¿oki? –dijo Louis.

\- Okay, príncipe –respondió Harry estirando su mano hacia atrás para dar un pellizco al costado de Louis.

El castaño salió de la casa y Harry continuó haciendo el desayuno. Sacó las tostadas del tostador, sirvió dos vasos de leche y lo preparó todo encima de la mesa luego de sacar el sobre y dejarlo sobre el mesón. En unos minutos, justo cuando los huevos estuvieron listos, el rizado escuchó que Louis entró a la casa. Dirigió su mirada a la entrada de la cocina y vio que Louis traía un sobre en la mano y una mirada ansiosa.

\- Haz… Es la carta de la universidad –dijo Louis acercándose a su novio, quien suspiró.

\- Lo sé –dijo Harry tomando su sobre y mostrándoselo a Louis.

\- Hazza… Estará bien –dijo Louis acariciando el brazo de su novio, pues sabía lo nervioso que estaba Harry con respecto al tema.

\- Abre el tuyo primero –dijo Harry asintiendo.

\- Okay… -dijo Louis antes de comenzar a romper el sobre. Una vez abierto, sacó la hoja de papel y la desdobló. Los ojos de Louis viajaron rápidamente a través de todas las palabras hasta que encontraron la palabra que buscaban: Aceptado. El castaño suspiró aliviado y sonrió. – Me aceptaron.

\- Oh, Boo. Eso es genial –dijo Harry antes de abrazar a su novio.

\- Okay, okay. Tu turno –habló Louis.

\- Tú ábrelo –dijo Harry pasándole el sobre a su novio.

\- Aish, Haz –respondió Louis antes de tomar el sobre para abrirlo. El ojiazul repitió el proceso hecho anteriormente con su carta. En un segundo encontró la información que buscaba. Lentamente, el chico subió la mirada hasta encontrar la de su novio. – Haz…

\- ¡Oh, maldita sea! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! Estudiaremos en lugares distintos, viviremos en lugares distintos y dejaremos de vernos y no podremos tener una relación a distancia y terminaremos y seré miserable-- ¡Lou, no puedo vivir sin ti! Louis, en serio, no puedo… -se puso a hablar Harry.

\- ¡Haz! ¡También fuiste aceptado! –exclamó Louis riendo por la reacción de su novio.

\- ¿En serio? –preguntó Harry abriendo los ojos como platos.

\- Sí –respondió Louis con una sonrisa.

\- ¡Oh, sí! –gritó Harry antes de abrazar a su novio con fuerza.

\- Haz… -musitó Louis bajo el abrazo de su novio.

\- Ah, estoy tan aliviado –dijo Harry soltando al ojiazul, pero dejando sus manos en la cintura del más bajo.

\- Estaremos juntos, bebé –dijo Louis acariciando las mejillas de Harry con sus manos.

\- Así es –susurró Harry antes de besar los labios de su chico.

**_Minutos después_ **

\- No necesito decirte que eso no es posible, ¿verdad? –preguntó Louis riendo. Ambos estaban sentados en el sillón de la sala de estar, el castaño acurrucado en los brazos de su novio, luego de haber tomado desayuno.

\- Cállate, Boo –respondió Harry sonrojándose.

\- Broma, broma. Incluso si fuera posible, Haz… ¡Dios! Cinco hijos… -dijo Louis antes de silbar.

\- Ésa fue mi reacción –asintió Harry.

\- No me puedo imaginar criando trillizos recién nacidos y más encima con otras dos pequeñas…. Qué estresante sería –comentó el castaño.

\- Exacto. Y tú estabas muy tranquilo… Era escalofriante –dijo Harry.

\- Me lo imagino… -murmuró Louis antes de suspirar. - ¿Qué nombre te gusta para un hijo, Haz?

\- Mm… ¿Joe? –respondió Harry riendo.

\- Ugh, cállate –rio Louis. – Me gusta Ethan…

\- Sí… Sí, es un lindo nombre… -respondió Harry. - No te gusta Christopher, ¿verdad?

\- Muy largo. Jamás le pondría Christopher a un hijo mío. Olvídalo –comentó Louis.

\- ¿Qué tal Jonathan? –ofreció el rizado.

\- Sí, me gusta ese –respondió Louis.

\- Tal vez deberíamos ponerle Londres. Ya sabes, porque estudiaremos ahí –dijo Harry.

\- Cállate, Haz –dijo Louis riendo mientras giraba su rostro para quedar de frente con el de su amado.

\- Te amo, mi príncipe –dijo Harry acercándose a la boca de Louis.

\- Yo también te amo, bebé –respondió Louis cerrando el espacio entre sus labios en un tierno beso.

Ambos chicos continuaron besándose con amor. En unos meses comenzarían una nueva etapa en sus vidas. Empezarían a estudiar y probablemente vivirían en el mismo lugar. Lo importante era que no se separarían. Seguirían al lado del otro. Tal como llevaban haciendo desde pequeños, desde que se conocieron en la casa de Louis y jugaron con sus autos de carreras. Y de la misma forma en que se besaron por primera vez a los 13 años bajo la luz de las estrellas, ahora sus labios danzaban en un beso que significaba una promesa. La promesa de una vida juntos.


End file.
